Pandora Box
by Greyy.Lord
Summary: Begitulah dunia ini, dipenuhi oleh omong kosong. Mulai dari Longnius yang katanya dapat membunuh tuhan, tiga eksistensi Dewa naga yang tidak tertanding, kematian tuhan, hingga lelucon yang aku sebutkan tadi. Hahhhh,... ingin skali aku menyadarkan mereka semua. tapi mau bagaimana lagi,... itu bukan urusanku! [Sorry yahhh aku ganti judul... soalnya judul kemarin tuh hanya sementara]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Overpower naru! Gaje! Ooc Naru! Dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

 **PAIR**

 **RAHASIA!**

.

Chap.1 ~sang Anomali dan Hakuryuuko~

.

.

Takdir... sebenarnya apakah yang di maksud dengan takdir itu? semua orang selalu membicarakan soal takdir dan nasib, tapi tidak ada satupun yang memiliki kepastian akan hal tersebut. Ada yang mengeluh dengan takdir ataupun nasib buruk yang menimpa mereka, dan ada juga yang bersyukur bahkan termakan oleh takdir baik yang mereka miliki. Tapi lagi lagi, sebenarnya apakah takdir itu?

Jika kalian bertanya padaku, maka aku akan menjawab dengan lantang bahwa takdir itu adalah 'Kemutlakan'? yahhhh... bagiku takdir itu adalah sesuatu yang mutlak adanya. Maksudnya, sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk merubah ataupun melencengkannya dari apa yang sudah di tetapkan oleh yang maha kuasa.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kata-kata yang sering banyak orang katakan bahwa 'manusia dapat merubah takdir dengan usaha keras yang mereka lakukan'?

Ayolahhh, gunakanlah logika kalian. Aku akan bertanya, apakah diantara semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini bisa mengetahui takdir apa yang akan menanti mereka? Dan Apakah kalian bisa merubah takdir yang bahkan kalian sendiri sama sekali tidak ketahui? Silahkan dijawab... bahkan tuhan saja mengatakan bahwa, "aku mengetahui apa yang kalian tidak ketahui". Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kita lebih tau dari pada dirinya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan manusia yang semula miskin dan kemudian menjadi kaya dengan usaha keras yang mereka lakukan? Bagaimana dengan manusia yang diberi kelebihan dapat melihat masa depan dan dapat merubahnya? Bukankah itu berarti manusia dapat merubah takdirnya?!

Semua itu akan terjawab dalam kisah panjang pendek kehidupan ku ini. dimana aku adalah seorang Iblis setengah malaikat yang dianggap sebagai makhluk kotor oleh kedua kaumku sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Perhatian... sebahagian besar jalan cerita menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama"**

 **.**

Hahhhhhh... hari yang benar-benar cerah bagi makhluk kotor sepertiku ini. Yooooo, selamat pagi mina-san, perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto, tanpa nama depan ataupun nama belakang, hanya Naruto saja.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolah mainstream yang kalian semua pasti sudah ketahui, yahhhh apa lagi kalau bukan Kuoh akademi yang pasti akan selalu ada dalam hampir semua fic Naruto x DXD...

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, kalian pasti tau aku adalah salah satu murid di sekolah tersebut dengan seragam khas Kuoh dan rambut pirang panjang, mata biru redup, dan jangan lupa tiga cakaran kucing di kedua pipiku sebagai ciri khas mainstream dari diriku. Yahhhh, kalian bisa bilang semua yang ada pada diriku ini cukup mainstream dan bisa kalian temui dalam banyak fic di luaran sana. Tapi akan kupastikan, kisah hidupku ini tidak akan kalian temui dimanapun dan sampai kapanpun..

Cukup basa basisnya, tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang akademi Kuoh. Sekolah yang cukup besar bagi anak yang sedari kecil tinggal di dalam goa sepertiku.

Goa?

Yahhhh benar, sejak umur 12 tahun aku sudah tinggal di goa seorang diri untuk melatih tubuh dan kekuatanku. Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang pernah mengunjungi ataupun menginjakan kaki di hutan tersebut selain para petugas dan Manusia yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. bahkan di ketahui hutan itu adalah hutan paling sunyi yang bahkan satupun suara hewan atau serangga tidak akan bisa kalian temukan di sana.

Yappp, Apa lagi kalau bukan hutan 'Aokigahara'..

Hutan Aokigahara terletak di bagian barat laut Gunung Fuji, sekitar 100 kilometer sebelah barat Tokyo. Dengan luas 30 kilometer persegi, hutan tersebut cukup subur akibat curahan lahar yang berasal dari Gunung Fuji yang meletus pada tahun 864. Aokigahara kerap dikaitkan dengan kematian. Kawasan itu diyakini pernah digunakan untuk melakoni ritual "ubasute", sebuah ritus pengasingan diri manula ketika masa kelaparan dan musim kering melanda. Sebagian orang Jepang masih percaya ada arwah-arwah yang bergentayangan di hutan itu.

Tapi bagiku yang merupakan makhluk supranatural itu sendiri, bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diwaspadai.

 **TINTONGGGG**

Yahhhh, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Yah sudahlah, lain kali saja kita lanjutkan pembahasan yang membosankan itu.

Oh iya... terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana mungkin seseorang menjelaskan sesuatu sepanjang itu padahal interval waktu antara panjang cerita dan kehidupan nyata terpaut cukup jauh. Bayangkan saja, dalam bayangan cerita dapat menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1-10 menit, bahkan ada yang lebih dari itu, tapi dalam kenyataan kita hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1-2 menit saja?!

Woyyy, kenapa kita malah kembali membahas hal yang membosankan? Sudah lupakan, saat ini aku sedang menuju ke ruang kelas untuk menghadapi musuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku kalahkan... Apa lagi kalau bukan mata pelajaran laknat yang di berinama... 'fisika'. Jujur saja, satu-satunya musuh yang bisa membuatku sakit kepala hanyalah pelajaran laknat yang bernama 'Fisika' itu sendiri.

Ayolahhh, siapa sebenarnya yang membuat mata pelajaran itu menjadi suatu ilmu pengetahuan? Semua yang di bahas hanyalah sampah yang mereka sebut dengan 'teori' dan 'rumus'. Semua hal itu benar-benar membuatku pusing.

Yasudalah, lagipula hanya dengan begini aku dapat memenuhi permintaan dari si loly naga tanpa batas itu. Cih... seenaknya saja dia menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak kalah, aku pasti tidak akan mau melakukan semua ini.

Dengan perasan suram, akupun membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

"Ohayooo Naruto-kun"

Rahangku mengeras saat aku di sambut dengan teriakan dari para makhluk merepotkan dan super menyebalkan yang sering di panggil dengan sebutan 'perempuan'. Ayolahhh, tidak bisakah satu hari saja aku mendapatkan ketenangan yang layak.

"Ohayoo mina-san"

Walaupun begitu, tentu saja aku harus membalas sapaan tersebut bukan. Hey, aku ini juga termasuk ora- ehhh, maksudku makhluk yang menghargai kesopanan tau. Yah, walaupun aku menjawabnya dengan tanpa ekspresi shih..

Berjalan dengan santai, aku mengabaikan semua tatapan merona dari para gadis dan tatapan tajam dari para lelaki yang tentu saja iri dengan kepopuleraku. Sungguh kehidupan yang penuh dengan kata Mainstream. Yahhhh, mau bagaimana lagi. Salahkan tuhan yang berhasil menciptakan makhluk sesempurna diriku ini.

Setelah cukup cepat aku berjalan, akhirnya pantat malas ini bisa juga bersantai di kursi yang datarnya seperti si rambut bermodel pantat ayam yang ada di anime sebelah itu.

"Heyyyy Naruto. Bagaimana dengan ajakanku kemarin?"

Baru saja aku ingin bersantai, muncul lagi satu makhluk yang paling aku benci... Hyudou issei. Bayangkan saja, dia rela melepaskan keperawa-... ehhh, maksudnya kemanusiaannya hanya untuk menjadi raja herem? Ayolahhh, adakah hal yang lebih konyol dari alasan tersebut?! Apakah dia tidak tau jika dengan menjadi Iblis itu sama saja dia melepaskan kesempatan untuk masuk ke surga yang dimana para bidadari dengan keindahan tidak ada tara dapat menjadi istrinya? Dan pada akhirnya dia hanya mendapatkan kehampaan saat dia mati nanti.

Hahhhh,... dasar manusia tidak berotak!

"Ahhhh,... Setelah aku pertimbangkan, sepertinya aku mau mengunjungi ruang klubmu"

Seperti biasa, wajah tanpa ekspresi yang selalu setia menemani setiap ucapanku.

"Benarkah! Huhhhhh... ku kira aku akan kena ceramah dari Buchou"

Dia mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi menjijikannya. Astaga... mau dia senyum, marah, gembira, dan semua ekspresi yang dia tunjukan benar-benar membuatku jijik. Sebenarnya salah apa umat manusia sehingga tuhan harus menciptakan makhluk seperti ini?

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo ki-"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, guru fisika kami telah lebih dulu masuk dan menyapa kami. Dapat kulihat si Hyudou hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa pulang nanti" ucapnya sebelum dia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Hahhhh... Setelah pengganggu pergi, pengganggu lainpun muncul. Benar-benar hari yang indah bukan... bagi makhluk kotor sepertiku.

.

 **Skep time**

.

Hahhhh... akhirnya jam pelajaran neraka itu selesai juga. Merapikan buku dan tas, akupun siap untuk berangkat pulang dan menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur sepu-

"Naruto-san, apakah kau sudah siap?"

Suara si mesum terdengar lagi. Oh iya, aku lupa dengan janji untuk memenuhi undangan klubnya untuk datang berkunjung. Hahhhh, entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas untuk hari ini. Yasudalah, setidaknya dengan begini tugasku juga cepat selesai.

"Ya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Buchou sudah menunggu"

Kamipun pergi menuju ruang klubnya. Dan setelah beberapa menit, sampailah kami didepan gedung tua yang terlihat cukup kumuh dengan desain ala Eropa. Hohohoho... mereka memiliki markas yang cukup unik ternyata. Aku berani bertaruh, walaupun luarnya seperti bangunan tua, tapi di dalamnya pasti sangatlah mewah.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai!" Mengatakan itu, diapun maju kedepan dan mulai membuka pintu utama gedung tersebut.

 **CLEK**!

"Ayo kita masuk"

Setelah sampai di dalam, mataku langsung terfokus keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, ruangan ini terlihat cukup mewah dengan interior khas eropa yang menghiasinya namun tetap tidak kehilangan sisi jepangnya sama sekali. Begitulah ciri khas Iblis, selain penuh akan tipu muslihat, mereka juga tidak bisa hidup di lingkungan kotor. Sungguh lucu bukan., Iblis yang seharusnya berbau kotor dan sangat menyukai hal-hal yang kotor, malah menjadi pembersih di dunia ini. Sangat tidak masuk di akal.

"Ohh, kalian sudah datang"

fokusku teralihkan oleh suara wanita berambut merah Crimson yang terlihat saat ini sedang duduk santai di sofa dengan secangkir teh yang menemaninya. Tidak hanya dia seorang, terdapat sekitar 4 Iblis lagi yang juga menghiasi sisa sofa yang ada.

"Silahkan duduk"

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan si wanita kelebihan gunung itu. Mataku menatap datar mereka semua satu persatu.

Si loli penggemar manisan, pangeran cantik, si Crimson kelebihan gunung, wanita kelebihan nafsu, si gadis pirang gereja, dan yang paling parah dari mereka semua siapa lagi kalau bukan sang maniak mesum... wowww, kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan satu set lengkap makhluk absurd dalam satu kelompok di tempat lain selain di klub ini.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka. Rias Gremory si princes Crimson dari keluarga bangsawan Gremory, Himejima Akeno sang ratu penyengat, Yuuto Kiba pangeran Knight berkecepatan abnormal, si loli monster Koneko, gadis gereja penyembuh Asia Aegento, dan terakhir si naga mesum Issei Hyudou. Mereka semua adalah Iblis yang di ibui oleh Rias Gremory.

"Aku sudah membuatkan teh untukmu. Selahkan diminum"

Gadis dengan rambut gaya ekor kuda yang bernama Himejima Akeno menyajikan secangkir teh tepat di hadapanku dan kembali duduk di samping wanita berambut Crimson Rias Gremory.

Hmmmm... warna hitam bening dalam secangkir teh dapat menandakan kualitas dari teh tersebut. Dan harus ku akui, teh yang di buat oleh ratu penyengat itu benar-benar sempurna.

Mengambil cangkir itu, akupun mulai menghirup aroma khasnya dan kemudian kuteguk perlahan teh tersebut. Hmmmm... aroma dan rasa yang beraneka ragam menyambut lidah dan tenggorokanku. Cukup unik memang, teh yang memiliki rasa campuran antara original teh dan buah segar saat tiba di ujung lidah. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat teh ini berkualitas tinggi. Siapapun yang meminumnya, pasti akan ketagihan saat tegukan pertama.

Lohhh... kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa tau banya tentang teh? Salahkan saja hobi aneh yang selalu mengkoleksi teh yang memiliki kesempurnaan tinggi. Bahkan aku memiliki teh merah dari bunga mawar yang aku simpan dari tahun 98.

Tahun 98? Memangnya bisa di minum? Hohoho,... kalian masih perlu belajar banyak agar bisa mengetahui berbagai macam jenis teh.

Yah sudah lupakan! kenapa kita malah ngebahas soal teh.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Akeno bertanya dengan senyum genit yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hmmmm... _**Cassis tea**_! Jenis teh hitam yang memiliki rasa campuran blackcurrant sehingga membuatnya menjadi sangat unik. dari melihatnya saja aku dapat mengetahui ini adalah salah satu teh terbaik di dunia"

"Woww... ternyata Naruto-kun memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang teh rupanya!"

Menaruh cangkir tersebut di meja, aku menatap datar si wanita rambut kuda tersebut.

"Cuma hobi,. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan teh seharga 50 dolar per cangkirnya di klub ini"

"Hahaha... aku juga bisa mengatakan kalau ini hanya hobi"

Dia membalasnya dengan tawa hambarnya itu. Dapat kulihat itu adalah senyum palsu yang menjadi ciri khas dari seorang Iblis. Tapi tetap saja, pasti ada alasan sampai dia selalu menunjukan raut wajah palsu itu setiap saat. Yahhhh, walau bagaimanapun juga aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal itu.

"Ehem... baiklah kalau begitu. Sebelum kita mulai pembahasan, kami terlebih dulu akan memperkenalkan diri..."

Si rambut Crimson akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Perkenalkan... namaku Rias Gremory, yang di sebelah sana Yuuto Kiba,..."

Ucapnya sambil menunjuk si pangeran cantik.

"... ini Taju Koneko,..."

Menunjuk si loli.

"... Himejima Akeno,..."

Menunjuk si rambut ekor kuda.

"... Asia Argento..."

Menunjuk si pirang gereja..

"..., dan yang terakhir, Hyudou Issei!"

Menunjuk si mesum yang sedari tadi duduk dengan senyuman menjijikannya.

"Yaaa,... salam kenal! namaku Naruto, seperti yang kalian ketahui!"

Ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Hey, sebenarnya untuk apa perkenalan ini padahal kita semua sudah saling mengenal?

"Baiklah... aku akan langsung ke intinya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, si Crimson menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto di atas meja.

Memperhatikan foto tersebut, pasti mereka akan kecewa saat melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi miliku. Yahhhh, walau bagaimanapun juga semua gambar yang ada di foto ini tidaklah bisa membuatku terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian menunjukan foto ini padaku?"

Dan walahhhh, benar saja yang aku katakan! Iblis betina bernama Rias itu mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak menemukan ekspresi berarti dalam wajahku.

Sambil memandang tajam diriku, diapun bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu pertanyan..."

Menunjuk salah satu dari foto tersebut, diapun melanjutkan.

"... Apa benar ini kau?!"

"..."

Kesunyian melanda ruangan ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau menjawabnya sih... Tapi yahhhh, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Itu... bukan aku!"

Saat aku mengatakan itu, dapat kulihat Rias semakin mengeraskan wajahnya. Hahahahahahah,... itulah ekspresi yang aku mau. Tidak usah memasang wajah sok anggun seperti tadi. Itu tidaklah cocok bagi seorang Iblis dan hanya akan mempermalukanmu.

"Kau bilang ini bukan dirimu?!"

Mengangguk adalah jawaban yang aku berikan.

BRAKKKK!

Hilang sudah keanggunannya saat Dia memukul meja dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini jelas jelas wajahmu bukan!"

Dia mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk sosok seorang Pria berpakaian Moderen Ninja tanpa topeng dengan rambut pirang panjang menghiasi kepalanya lengkap dengan jari tengah yang teracung tepat di depan kamera. (bayangkan saja pakaian yang ada dalam game Ninja Gaiden, tapi tanpa memakai topeng)

Melihat foto itu sejenak...

"Ohhhh yang ini! Aku kira yang kau tunjuk tadi si sosok banteng berbadan Manusia yang sedang di paksa berpose nungging itu! Dari mana kalian mendapatkan semua foto bugus ini?"

CETAKK!

Perempatan urat muncul di dahinya.

" 'Bagus' kepala loh peang.! Kami mendapat semua foto ini dari kamera CCTV yang di pasang di beberapa jalan kecil dan gedung tua. Dan lagi, Jadi benar ini kau kan!?"

Sebelum menjawab, aku kembali melihat semua foto itu.

Foto pertama memperlihatkan sosok berambut pirang tadi yang sedang menduduki tumpukan makhluk gagak berbadan Manusia. Tidak lupa dengan sinar rembulan yang menerpa dirinya seperti lampu sorot yang menampilkan pertunjukan spektakuler dari seorang aktor.

Foto kedua juga memperlihatkan sosok yang tadi tapi dengan gaya khas seperti seorang Manusia laba-laba yang sedang berayun dengan tangan kanan membentuk gaya Piss tepat di hadapan kamera. Dan semua itu dia lakukan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Heyyyy, apa yang salah dengan semua foto ini? Bukankah semua ini terlihat keren dan berkelas. -_-!

"Kalau aku bilang benar ini aku, kalian mau ap-"

 **SINGGG!**

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, sebilah pedang tajam sudah melekat manis di batang leherku.

"Bergerak sedikit, aku jamin kepala tanpa ekspresimu ini akan terlepas dari tempatnya"

Melirik kebelakang, dapat kulihat si pangeran tampan sudah berdiri di belakang dengan pedang yang siap untuk memenggal kepalaku. Kheee,... cepat juga bocah ini!

Menatap satu persatu semua Iblis di ruangan ini, dapat kulihat mereka semua sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Mulai dari Akeno yang memasang senyum sadis dengan tangan kanan yang sekali-kali mengeluarkan petir suci, Koneko yang sudah siap dengan energi senjutsu di kedua tangannya, dan bahkan si mesum Issei juga sudah memunculkan sacred gear di tangan kanannya. Sudah kuduga, semua senyum cerahnya padaku hanyalah sebuah kedok agar dapat menarikku ke klub ini. Hanya gadis bernama Asialah yang hanya diam sambil memeluk lengan kiri si mesum. Hahhhh,,,, Dasar Iblis... ehhh, bukankah aku ini juga seorang Iblis?! Tapi hey, jangan lupa bahwa aku ini juga setengah malaikat yang jelas tidak bisa di samakan dengan Iblis kotor seperti mereka! Walaupun aku sendiri juga di sebut sebagai makhluk kotor oleh kedua kaumku sendiri sihh!

"Jadi benar begitu yahhhh!"

Satu-satunya yang masih bersantai adalah si rambut Crimson Gremory. Dia kembali meminum secangkir teh dengan anggunnya. Khee,... Apa dia pikir semua situasi ini sudah dalam kendalinya? Hahahahahahah, sungguh naif Iblis jaman _Now..._

"Kami sudah mengawasimu sejak pertama kali kau masuk ke akademi ini. Dan aku sudah mulai curiga dengan aura asing yang terpancar dalam tubuhmu. Terkadang aku merasakan aura Iblis, dan terkadang juga merasakan aura malaikat dari dalam tubuhmu? Itu ganjil jika di alogikakan, karena tidak mungkin aura Iblis dan Malaikat ada dalam satu tubuh yang sama! Dan semua foto ini sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa kau bukanlah Manusia biasa. Jadi,.. bisa jelaskan siapa sebenarnya kau ini dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari!?"

Dia berucap panjang lebar hanya untuk menyampaikan hal mainstream seperti itu? What the hell... Tentu saja aku akan menjawab...

"Kheee... hanya orang bodoh yang mau memberikan informasi kepada sekelompok Iblis seperti kali-"

Kuhentikan ucapanku saat bila tajam dari pedang tersebut sedikit di tekan sehingga menggores sedikit sisi kanan leherku.

"Sebaiknya kau jawab atau a-"

"Atau apa?!"

".."

Tidak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi terkejut yang tertampang jelas di wajah mereka semua.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?!"

Tentu saja mereka terkejut. Siapapun pasti akan terkejut saat melihat ada dua makhluk yang sama persis dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi faktor utama, akan tetapi salah satu dari dua orang itu secara tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang Kiba dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di leher kanan Kiba serta tangan kiri yang di masukan kedalam celana. Jangan salah, jari telunjuk itu memiliki energi tipis yang bahakn lebih tajam dari sebuah silet bermerek Gold

Kenapa? Apa kalian pikir ini adalah kage bunshin? Hohoho,... Kalau kalian berpikir begitu, berarti kalian 100 persen salah!

'menggandakan diri?!'

Pasti Itulah yang sedang mengisi pikiran terkejut mereka saat ini. Hahahah,... dasar amatiran. Tentu saja itu juga bukan menggandakan diri. Kenapa? Apa kalian ingin tau?! Sebelum itu, baca dulu kata-kata di atas bahwa, 'hanya orang bodoh yang mau memberikan informasi kepada sekelompok Iblis'. Eh,,eh,,eh,, jangan salah paham yah!

Menutup mata, aku yang sedari tadi duduk mulai kembali mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi mainstream yang mereka tunjukan.

"Jangan naif! Bagiku kalian hanyalah sekelompok cacing yang hanya bisa menggeliat di dalam tanah. Jadi jangan pernah sekali-kali kalian berpikir bahwa kalian sudah berada di atas!"

Mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi geram kecuali Koneko dan Akeno yang hanya menatap datar diriku. Hahahahaha... bahkan si gadis penyengatpun mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Bagaimana? Bukankah aksiku ini keren?!

Menaruh cangkir itu di meja, akupun ingin melanjutkan ucapanku. Akan tetapi...

DHUARRRRR!

Sebuah ledakan keras mengagetkan mereka semua. Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan hal itu, karena aku sudah memprediksinya.

"Sudah di mulai rupanya"

"A-apa yang terja-,,... Ehhhhh,... Apa yang terjadi?!"

Mereka semua kelabakan dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Bukan hanya ledakan, akan tetapi mereka juga terkejut dengan posisi mereka yang sama skali tidak berubah sedari tadi. Bahkan Kiba yang tadi sedang berada di belakangku, saat ini telah kembali duduk seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak hanya itu, Teh yang seharusnya sudah habis di minum oleh Riaspun kembali penuh seakan belum di sentuh sama skali.

Yapp..! Apa lagi kalau bukan 'ilusi', atau Ninja jaman doloe menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Genjutsu'. Dari pertama saat memasuki ruangan ini, aku sudah melepaskan ilusi atau Genjutsu berskala kecil ke seluruh ruangan ini. dan heyy,, jangan perna tanyakan bagaimana caranya aku melakukannya.

"A-apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Untuk makhluk sekelas mereka, tentu saja ini bukanlah hal yang dapat di mengerti.

"Kita bahas ini nanti!"

Ucap Si rambut Crimson sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir tranportasi cukup besar di bawah kakinya.

"Lebih dari itu, kita harus cepat keluar! Aku mendapat pesan dari Sona bahwa ada penyerangan di kawasan Akademi kuoh, dan gedung olahraga telah menjadi korbannya! Dan ka-"

"..."

"Cihhh,... Dia sudah pergi rupanya! Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan masala ini!"

"Baik Buchou!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **SLASHHHH!**

.

Huhhh... aku sudah memprediksinya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan membawa pasukan sebanyak ini.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di salah satu atap gedung akademi yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat ledakan. Dapat kulihat puluhan malaikat jatuh sudah memenuhi langit akademi Kuoh dan Kokabiel lah sebagai pemimpinnya. Terdapat juga kubah Barier yang melingkupi seluruh wilayah akademi Kuoh agar tidak ada Manusia biasa yang melihat dan merasakan pancaran energi yang di hasilkan oleh makhluk kotor seperti mereka semua itu.

PRANGGG! PRANGGG!

BLARR!

Pertempuran sudah dimulai. Anggota Rias saat ini sedang melawan pasukan kelas rendah milik Kokabiel di bantu dengan dua wanita utusan gereja yang sedang mencari pecahan Excalibur yang di curi. Sedangkan Kokabiel sendiri hanya diam dan terbang dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada, tak lupa juga tatapan sombong meremehkan dia lemparkan kepada Kelompok Gremory.

Hahhhhh... apa-apaan pertarungan tidak berkelas ini?! Bahkan pertarungan antara Singa melawan Harimau saja jauh lebih seru dari lelucon macam ini. Ya sudahlah,.. Apa juga yang aku harapkan dari makhluk sekelas mereka.

.

 **SKEP TIME**

.

Sekitar 10 menit pertarungan membosankan ini berlangsung, akhirnya terlihat jelas siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya. Kokabiel yang masih terbang dengan santainya tapi semua pasukannya telah musnah akibat kerja sama tim kelompok Gremory dan dua gadis utusan gereja itu, sedangkan kelompok Gremory sendiri sudah penuh akan luka dan hanya si mesumlah yang masih dapat bertahan dan berdiri dengan Armor naga merah menghiasi tubuhnya. Woww,... sungguh hebat si mesum ini! Hanya melawan makhluk sekelas Kokabiel,... mereka semua di buat tidak berdaya dan bahkan satu goresanpun tidak dapat mereka berikan kepada gagak penggila perang itu! Dasar para makhluk kotor lemah! Benar-benar tidak ada yang dapat di harapkan dari mereka semua.

Ohhhh,.. aku lupa lelucon yang belum lama ini diucapkan oleh Kokabiel. Bahwa sanya, 'Tuhan telah mati saat Gret war berlangsung'. Hahahahah,... sungguh lelucon yang bisa membuat cacing di dalam perutku tertawa mati. Dan parahnya, mereka semua mempercayai hal itu! Ayolah,... tanpa aku jelaskan, sudah jelas hanya makhluk tidak berotak yang mempercayai hal tersebut. Dan tentu saja semua itu juga berlaku bagi 'kalian' semua yang mempercayainya! Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?!

Oke, kembali ke topik. Si mesum terus menyerang Kokabiel dengan serangan amatir yang tentu saja dapat dimentahkan oleh gagak busuk itu.

Pukulan, tendangan, bahkan Dragon Shoot yang ditembakkan Oleh Issei, sama skali tidak dapat menggores tubuh sang gagak sedikitpun. Sungguh usaha yang sia-sia! Aku rasa takdirnya memang akan kalah melawan Kokabiel dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang. Tapi yahhhh,... siapa juga yang tau?!

DHUARRRR!

Hohohoho... serangan dadakan yang bagus. Akhirnya si gagak itu dapat mencium keras adonan (tanah) dari makhluk (Manusia) yang sering dia rendahkan itu.

Kawah cukup besar tercipta. dan dalang dari semua itu adalah... yapp, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang pemuda maniak pertarungan sekaligus pemegang dari kadal Putih Albion sang Hakuryuuko masa kini yang saat ini terlihat sedang terbang di udara dengan balutan Armor putih di tubuhnya.

Ahh,... aku tau siapa dia! Vali Lucifer... Manusia setengah Iblis berdarah murni yang di gambarkan sebagai Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa. Sungguh julukan yang lucu! Aku pernah berhadapan dengan beberapa pemilik kadal Putih seperti itu di masa lalu, dan ada salah satu yang aku jamin di umur yang sama dengan dia, Vali Lucifer bahkan tidak akan bisa menggores Hakuryuuko di masa itu.

Begitulah dunia ini, dipenuhi oleh omong kosong. Mulai dari Longnius yang katanya dapat membunuh tuhan, tiga eksistensi Dewa naga yang tidak tertanding, kematian tuhan, hingga lelucon yang aku sebutkan tadi. Hahhhh,... ingin skali aku menyadarkan mereka semua. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu bukan urusanku.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Walau terpaut cukup jauh, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar umpatan kekesalan dari si gagak busuk itu. Yah,... walau bagaimanapun juga, siapa sih yang tidak marah saat kesenangannya harus di ganggu seperti itu.

"Cukup sampai disini saja! Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku, Azazel menyuruhku untuk menyeretmu kembali ke markas"

"Cihh... jangan sombong dulu kau! Walaupun kau adalah Hakuryuuko masa kini, tapi bagiku kau hanyalah anak ingusan!"

 **SHINGGGGG!**

Mengatakan hal tersebut, Kokabiel mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan kemudian terciptalah sebuah tombak cahaya yang ukurannya dapat di disetarakan dengan 2X lipat besarnya buss angkutan umum. Hey,... dengan _light spear_ sebesar itu, akan sangat berbahaya jika mengenai daratan.

"Hmmmm... sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain!"

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Woww... tombak cahaya milik si gagak busuk secara perlahan mulai mengecil dan akhirnya hilang tanpa berbekas. Huhhh,,... kemampuan yang cukup keren.

Tidak hanya tombak cahayanya yang di hilangkan, akan tetapi kekuatan dari Kokabiel juga di bagi sehingga memberi kesempatan kepada Vali untuk kembali menyerang.

 **DHUARRR**!

Ledakan kembali terjadi saat Vali terbang menukik kebawah dan berhenti tepat di atas tubuh Kokabiel yang sudah pingsan. Kaki kanannya berada di atas punggung Kokabiel, dan matanya menatap remeh semua anggota Gremory yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut. Cihhhh... sok keren amat sih! aku bahkan ratusan kali bisa lebih keren dari itu.

Hahhhh... sepertinya sekarang giliranku.

 **SHINGGGGG**!

 **SLASHHHH!**

Hohohoho... reflek yang bagus. Dia dapat menghindari tendang dadakanku dengan melompat dan terbang keatas.

Aku berani bertaruh, pasti semua anggota kelompok Gremory kembali di kejutkan dengan kedatangan diriku yang super keren ini.

"Siapa kau?"

Menoleh keatas, aku menatap datar pemuda berbalut Armor putih tersebut.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!"

Setelah menjawab, akupun menundukkan badan dan meremas baju belakang milik Kokabiel dengan tangan kiriku dan mengangkatnya seperti barang gantungan.

"Aku hanya datang untuk mem-"

WUSHHHH!

GREBB!

Dia pasti terkejut saat tinju berlapis energi penghancur miliknya dapat ditahan oleh tangan kananku. Dan parahnya, aku hanya menggunakan tangan kosong untuk menahan tinjunya.

"Sadari batasanmu nak"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali mundur dan melayang kembali di udara. Hehehe,... aku sungguh menikmati nuansa keren seperti ini.

"Ka-kau... Uzumaki Naruto!"

Melirik kebelakang, si mesum menatap diriku dengan ekspresi terkejut mereka.

"Jangan hiraukan aku! Anggap saja aku ini hanyalah kucing yang tidak sengaja melintasi pertarungan kalian"

"MANA MUNGKIN BODOH"

Mereka semua berteriak dengan Gajenya. Hahhhh,... memang sih itu sukar untuk di lakukan. Tapi Persetan dengan semua itu, sebaiknya aku pe-

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Ughhh... merasakan setengah energiku hilang, keseimbangan tubuhku sedikit goyah dan terpaksa harus berlutut dengan kaki kananku. Cih... Dia mencoba membagi kekuatanku rupanya.

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang cukup besar dari dalam dirimu! Karena itulah, bertarunglah denga-"

 **SLASHHHH!**

Si Hakuryuuko menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti api berwarna emas kehitaman.

"GAHHH... APA INI!"

Bibirku sedikit tersenyum saat aku mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari sang Hakuryuuko. Hehehe... itulah akibatnya bagi orang yang seenak jidatnya membagi kekuatan orang lain tanpa menyelidiki dulu kekuatan dari musuhnya. Dasar amatiran!

 **BRUKKK**!

Kehilangan keseimbangan, diapun jatuh meluncur kebawah dan berhenti saat tepat dirinya mencium tanah. Api emas tersebut sudah menghilang beserta Armor putih yang sedari tadi membalut tubuhnya.

terlihatlah sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik ubanan dengan pakaian khas mafia tanpa dasi sedang terbaring tengkurap akibat jatuh dari ketinggian.

Mencoba berdiri, akhirnya dia dapat menegakan tubuhnya walau dengan sedikit kesusahan. Hummm... ketahanan amornya memang luar biasa. Dengan api sepanas itu, hanya dapat membuat luka ringan di tubuhnya. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, panas dari api tadi pasti telah membakar metabolisme tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya dehidrasi dan kehilangan stamina lebih dari setengah. Yaaa,... setidaknya untuk saat ini dia tidak memiliki stamina untuk menggunakan Balance Breaker.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Dia bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

Kembali berdiri dari posisi berlututku, aku menatap datar Vali dengan Kokabiel yang masih setia bergantung di lengan kiriku.

"Jangan bercanda! Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya?!"

Ekspresi yang bagus. Memang begitu harusnya jika suasana hati sedang dalam kondisi marah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sama skali tidak melakukan apa-apa! tapi... kebodohan sendirilah yang menyakiti dirimu"

Dia mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari apa yang aku dengar, kalau tidak salah kau adalah sang maniak pertarungan dan pemilik dari kaisar naga putih Albion, pemegang Sacred Gear tipe Divided Gear yang di juluki sebagai Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa. Apakah itu benar?!..."

Dia hanya diam tanpa merespon.

"Kediamanamu itu aku anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kalau kau benar selalu ingin mencari lawan yang kuat untuk di ajak bertarung, kenapa kau tidak menemui Mao ataupun Dewa saja untuk memuaskan nafsu bertarungmu?"

Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"tentu saja itu karena aku menyadari dimana batasanku!"

"Benar, kau memang menyadari batasanmu! Tapi kenapa kau malah selalu menantang lawan yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tau sampai dimana batasannya"

Dia kembali terdiam dan berpikir. Hanya kami berdualah yang berbicara, sedangkan tim Gremory dan dua utusan gereja itu lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Cihhh... bagaimanapun juga, aku ini adalah orang yang selalu penasaran kepada makhluk yang sama skali belum aku ketahui tingkat kekuatannya. Dan dari apa yang aku rasakan, kau itu orang yang cukup kuat dengan aura yang menjadi anomali bagi kedua kaum yang berbeda. Dan yang pasti, aku dapat merasakan tingkat kekuatanmu setidaknya tidak menyamai Mao apa lagi seorang Dewa!"

Jawaban yang bagus. Tapi...

"Dan justru itulah yang akan membuatmu terbunuh..."

Dia kembali mengeraskan wajahnya. Sepasang sayap biru kembali muncul di punggungnya. Harus aku akui, tubuhnya memang sangatlah kuat karena dia memiliki darah dari Iblis murni Lucifer.

"Apa mak~"

 **[Hentikan Vali. Jangan teruskan pertarungan ini!]**

Aku dapat mendengar suara serak mekanik dari sepasang sayap milik si Hakuryuuko itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang berkomunikasi lewat terlepati.

'Apa maksudmu Albion? Jangan bilang kau takut dengannya!?'

 **[Aku tidak tau kenapa,... tapi jika kau masih nekat untuk bertarung dan membagi kekuatannya, bersiaplah untuk segera menemui ajalmu]**

'Hahahah... Jangan bercanda Albion! Aku adalah sang kaisar Naga putih, sedangkan dia hanyalah makhluk anomali yang seharusnya tidak bisa ada di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin aku bisa ka~'

 **[Apa kau ingat saat tubuhmu tiba-tiba terbakar tadi?!]**

"...?"

 **[Itu semua karena kebodohanmu yang membagi dua kekuatannya!]**

' Itu tidak mungkin!'

 **[Aku juga tidak tau kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi. Sebaiknya kali ini kau mundur jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu. orang ini sangatlah berbahaya, dan Lagi pula untuk saat ini kau tidak bisa menggunakan** **Balance Breakermu! Jadi mundur adalah pilihan yang paling bijak!]**

"Cihhh..."

Hahhh,... Akhirnya percakapan membosankan itu berakhir juga.

"Kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu,..."

Mengatakan itu, diapun terbang melayang di udara sambil menatap tajam diriku.

"... Tapi lain kali aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"

WUSHHHH!

Hahhhhh... Akhirnya dia pergi juga.

SLASHHHH!

Secara perlahan kobaran api emas kehitaman membakar kakiku dan mulai merambat keatas.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Melirik sedikit, aku melihat si Crimson sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Be-besok, datanglah ke ruangan Klubku!"

Ucapnya dengan penuh harap. Kheee, aku yakin dia ingin merekrutku untuk menjadi anggotanya.

Abaikan saja Naruto... anggap saja itu hanyalah angin lalu. Dan tidak lama kemudian, seluruh tubuhku termakan oleh api tersebut dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak meninggalkan mereka semua yang hanya bisa terbengong dengan segudang pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

.

.

 **HALOOOOOOO MINA-SAN... Hohohoho... bagaimana dengan fanfic pertamaku ini..~ jelekkah? Baguskah? Jangan sungkan untuk dinilai yah.**

 **Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bahas di sini! Pertama adalah tentang kepribadian Gaje Naruto: pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa di luar Naruto terlihat dingin dan cuek, tapi di dalam seperti orang idiot kelebihan narsis yah?! Hehehe,... Aku memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku suka!**

 **Pepatah mengatakan, 'hal yang unik tidak memerlukan alasan'. Mengerti tidak dengan kata-kata itu?! Maksudnya, untuk membuat sesuatu yang unik, tidak perlu menggunakan persiapan ataupun pemikiran yang panjang. Cukup buat, lurus, atau hantam lurus, maka walahhhh... terciptalah keunikan itu!**

 **Hehehe... Ohhhh satu lagi! Mungkin bagi kalian ini terlihat mainstream. Tapi Ohhhh walahhhh... charter 2 aku jamin kalian akan melongo dengan mulut menganga hingga menyentuh lantai. Hahahaha... lebay!**

 **Ya sudahlah... Cukup sampai disini! Bagi yang ingin bertanya ataupun mengkritik, jangan sungkan. Semua jenis bahasa diterima di sini. Mau itu kebun binatang, kemaluan, dan semua hal Vulgar lainnya di terima. Jadi jangan sungkan yahhh...**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan...**

 **Grayy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurotsuki Makito**

Ada typo pas penyebutan nama "Taju Koneko" yang seharusnya "Toujou Koneko".Emm, bukannya aku mau menyuruh atau memerintahmu mengubah jalan cerita atauapalah itu, aku sarankan tak usalah full chapter Pov. semua. Hei, bagaimanapun, jika seperti itu tidak seperti naruto yg jadi tokoh utama tapi authornya, kau tau itukan?.. Meskipun aku menyukainya, tapi itu terasa aneh bagiku pas baca, masa yg menjadi tokoh utama itu author? Meskipuntetap dipanggil naruto tapi, itu tdk merubah kenyataan bahwa yg menjadi tokoh utama adalah authornya.. Tapi, aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau banyak author yg seperti ini, menjadikan dirinya(author) sebagai tokoh utama walau tokohnya tetap naruto. Aku sarankan 1/4 saja atau sebagian saja pov. Di satu , jika memang itu gayamu yah sudah. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu merubahnya. Lagian aku hanya seorang reader yg ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, yg selama ini dipendam(kayak perarasaan saja). Hmm.. Karna chapter ini masih awal, jadi koreksi nanti dichapter depan. Jadi ganbatte

: **yang pertama, terimakasih atas pemberitauannya. Dan yang kedua, saya berencana membuat persilangan dimana ada satu charter yang full Pov Naruto, dan Chap berikutnya akan full non Pov. Seperti Chap pertama dan ke dua ini.**

 **.**

 **silverbringer1**

Kebanyakan lelucon yang sama sekali ga lucu

: **benarkah? Tapi itulah rencana saya. Hehehe! Bukankah lelucon yang tidak lucu itu akan menjadi unik?! Karena lelucon yang lucu itu sudah banyak dan akan terkesan Mainstream.**

 **.**

 **bpmc**

thor Gw mau nanya. kata lo "hanya orang bodoh yang mau memberikan informasi kepada sekelompok iblis" gw manusia thor kenapa lo gak ngasi tau gw thor cara kerjanyalanjut thor ficnya

: **Hahahah... mungkin dari semua reader yang berkomentar, hanya andalah yang mempertanyakan soal itu. Soryy gan, gua nggak bisa beri tau. Hehehe...**

 **.**

 **Arch Strike**

perasaan saya gak pernah foll akun anda tapi kok di E-Mail ada notifnya yah, anda lumayan menarik dan tidak terlalu Mainstream

: **benarkah? Mungkin fic ini ada ujiannya! Hehehe.**

 **.**

 **raitogecko**

Ada kah pesan tersembunyi yg Author sisipkan kah?wkwkwkwk. entah mengapa saya merasa seperti itu biarpun dhnpasti salah. menilik dr perkataan Naruto yg pernah berhadapan dengan Hakuryuko terkuat yg bahkan Vali tidak bisa menggoresnya di umur yg sama, menandakan Naruto telah menguasai kekuatan Akuma dan Tenshi miliknya atau bahkan menggabungkannya ya thor?

: **bisa iya, bisa tidak! Lihat aj aa nanti!**

.

 **Tanpa Otak**

ni fic nyasar yah..? seharusnya di upload dinaruto crossover dxd... lo emang GREGETWK

: **Hahahah... Soryy gan, gua lupa soal itu! Nihh, udah di ganti.**

.

 **Guest**

Ngga dipindahin ke crossover aja ni cerita gan?

 **: ini sudah!**

.

 **Ryuki akagami**

Hm,, menarik namun sepertinya lebih baik di buat sisi Pandang orang ketiga sahaja ?, Kurasa sudah hampir sempurna walaupun ada beberapa yang mengganggu sih. Tapi toh tidak terlalu parah ?, Mungkin. Osh, Anda adalah satu dari sekian author yang membuat ane tertarik, sekian dari Ryuki, jaa neJan

 **: penjelasan ada di atas sobb!**

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Overpower naru! Gaje! Ooc Naru! Dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

 **PAIR**

 **RAHASIA!**

 **.**

 **Chap. 2 ~kemunculan sang teror~**

.

Ratusan hingga miliaran tahun yang lalu, hampir semua orang pasti percaya bahwa Lucifer adalah makhluk pertama yang menjadi Iblis dan menghuni Neraka. Hampir semua orang juga mempercayai bahwa Malaikat pertama dan tertinggi adalah Michael sang tangan kanan Tuhan dalam Alkitab. Tapi jika aku mengatakan semua itu adalah suatu kesalahan, bagaimanakah tanggapan kalian?!

Dalam Alkitab, di kisahkan bahwa Lucifer adalah Malaikat yang dulunya sangat taat dan selalu menuruti perintah Tuhan dalam Alkitab. Akan tetapi, saat Tuhan menciptakan makhluk yang diberinama Manusia (Adam) dan menyuruh semua ciptaannya untuk tunduk pada Adam, Lucifer malah menolak dan menjadi seorang pembangkang sehingga Tuhan mengusirnya dari surga dan menjadikannya seorang Iblis untuk menjadi penghuni Neraka.

Akan tetapi tahukah kalian..., Semua itu sedikit sukar untuk di alogikakan!? Coba saja kalian berpikir,..., disaat Lucifer yang membangkang dijadikan seorang Iblis dan dia diusir dari surga untuk menjadi penghuni neraka, lalu bagaimana dengan malaikat lainnya yang juga membangkang dan malah menjadi Malaikat jatuh?! Kenapa mereka juga tidak menjadi Iblis yang sama dengan Lucifer?

Selain itu, bagaimana caranya seorang Lucifer yang notabenenya adalah Iblis pertama yang menghuni Neraka dapat membuat keturunan? Apakah dia berhubungan dengan malaikat jatuh? Manusia? Malaikat? Atau bahkan binatang? Bukankah itu tidak masuk diakal!?

Jadi, bagaimana caranya dia memiliki pengikut dan membentuk sebuah kaum yang di sebut sebagai kaum Iblis, tanpa memiliki hubungan dengan Iblis lain?!

Satu-satu nya yang bisa menjadi jawaban adalah,..., Tuhan dalam Alkitab telah lebih dulu menciptakan Makhluk yang bernama Iblis ini, jauh sebelum Lucifer menjadi Iblis itu sendiri!

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Malaikat? Seperti yang kita ketahui, seharusnya malaikat yang merupakan makhluk suci yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk membantunya dalam segala urusan dunia dan akhirat, adalah makhluk yang di ciptakan dari cahaya tanpa memiliki hati, jantung, dan semua organ tubuh lainnya. Mereka bahkan seharusnya tidak memiliki nafsu, perasaan, dan Inmortal. Tapi dalam kasus lain, mereka malah memiliki semua itu dan juga mereka bisa membangkang dan mati. Sungguh aneh bukan?! Tapi ketahuilah, Michael bukanlah Malaikat pertama yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

 _ **Pandora Box**_ _,_ adalah sebuah alat suci yang digunakan oleh Tuhan untuk menyimpan segala rahasia dunia yang hanya di ketahui oleh dirinya seorang. Lohhh,... Kenapa Tuhan malah menyimpan rahasia itu di sebuah kotak? Apakah dia tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri? Hohohoho... seperti yang kita ketahui, 'aku mengetahui apa yang kalian tidak ketahui'. Pahamilah arti dari kata-kata tersebut.

Ada jutaan rahasia yang ada di dunia ini, dan semua itu telah dirancang oleh Tuhan dalam Alkitab untuk membuat suatu skenario yang dapat membuat dirinya terhibur. Apa? Apa kalian pikir makhluk yang mendapat gelar Tuhan itu hanyalah makhluk 4 dimensi?! Kalau kalian berpikir seperti itu, maka kalian 100 persen salah besar.

Tuhan adalah Makhluk 5 dimensi! Yang artinya, tidak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa mendekati apa lagi menyamai dirinya, maupun itu Dewa, dan makhluk sejenisnya. Dia memiliki segala hal yang dinamakan kesempurnaan. Maka daripada itu, dia membuat panggung hiburan ini untuk menghibur dirinya yang sudah kelewat sempurna itu.

Apakah kalian pernah menonton anime yang berjudul 'si botak pukulan super'? Lihatlah dirinya,... saking kuatnya, dia malah menjadi bosan dan ingin mencari hiburan yang mana hiburan itu adalah makhluk yang bisa menyamai dirinya. Begitupula dengan Tuhan dalam Alkitab... saking sempurnanya, dia akhirnya merasakan apa itu yang namanya kebosanan. Dan karena tidak ada satupun makhluk yang dapat menyamainya, jalan satu-satunya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya adalah dengan membuat skenario yang kalian semua tidak akan perna bisa bayangkan.

Oke,... kembali ke topik! Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Lucifer bukanlah Iblis pertama, dan Michael bukanlah Malaikat pertama. Kenapa? Apa kalian penasaran!? Silahkan saksikan deretan kisah berikut,...,...,,...

.

Sekitar 5000 tahun yang lalu, ada seorang anak muda yang menemukan sebuah benda yang dinamakan _**Pandora Box**_. Dia menemukannya saat pergi mengunjungi Surga yang kala itu sedang sepi karena hampir semua malaikat dan Tuhan itu sendiri turun untuk menghentikan perang antara 2 fraksi yang sedang berperang akibat perebutan wilayah.

 **FLASHBACK**

Anak muda itu memiliki ciri ciri berbadan cukup kekar dengan tinggi 178 Cm. Memiliki rambut pirang jabrik yang agak panjang, Memiliki mata biru segelap lautan malam, Memakai celana jeans hitam tanpa alas kaki, dan sebuah jubah hitam polos yang dimana bagian belakangnya terdapat 2 simbol berbeda di kedua bahu kiri dan kanannya.

Simbol di sebelah kiri membentuk gambaran 'mata' merah semerah darah, dan di sebelah kanannya membentuk gambaran 'Halo' berwarna emas.

Dia berjalan santai di sebuah ruangan super megah dengan Interior yang tidak dapat di bayangkan oleh nalar Manusia. Matanya sekali-kali menatap datar seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Istana yang begitu megah! Tidak heran surga dikatakan sebagai tempat terindah yang tidak akan perna bisa di jangkau oleh arsitektur hebat manapun!"

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai tepat di depan sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari batu permata yang kalian tidak akan temukan dimanapun. Matanya menatap dari bawa keatas, hingga pandangannya sama skali tidak bisa menjangkau puncak dari tangga tersebut.

"Wowww... siapa yang mau membuat tangga yang bahkan ujungnya saja tidak terlihat seperti ini?!"

Dia berucap dengan kagum walau tampangnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi berlebih.

Bosan karena terlalu lama memperhatikan tangga tersebut, diapun kembali berjalan dan melewati tangga itu. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat sebuah kotak dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh menghiasinya sedang berada di sebuah bulatan transparan mirip sebuah balon. Diapun berjalan mendekati kotak tersebut.

Tapi hanya beberapa langkah dia berjalan, insting tajamnya berteriak akan adanya bahaya.

 **BLARRRR!**

 **TAPP!**

Melompat cukup jauh kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna, Matanya menatap tajam kedepan saat sesosok makhluk bertudung dengan sebuah sabit panjang di tangannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya.

Kawah cukup besar tercipta di tempat pria itu berdiri tadi. Terlambat sedikit, dapat dipastikan tubuh pria itu telah terbelah menjadi dua dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

 _ **" siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"**_

Alisnya terangkat bingung saat mendengar suara serak gelap itu berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa aneh yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

'Hmmm? dari pancaran energi dan auranya, sudah jelas makhluk ini adalah makhluk kegelapan yang tidak seharusnya ada di tempat seperti ini!'

 **"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kenapa makhluk sepertimu bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?"**

 _ **"aku di tugaskan untuk menjaga kotak ini. makhluk tidak berkepentingan sepertimu, tidak punya hak untuk mendekati tempat ini!"**_

Mengatakan hal itu, sosok tersebut kemudian kembali mengangkat sabit besarnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, energi hitam berkumpul dibawa kakinya.

Merasakan bahaya, pria itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

SLASHHHH!

Dan benar saja, dengan kecepatan tinggi energi tersebut meluncur menyerang pria tersebut bagaikan ular raksasa yang menggeliat di udara mengejar mangsanya.

Kanan, kiri, atas, depan, dia menghindari semua serangan tersebut dengan santai.

Menyadari serangannya tidak berpengaruh, sosok itupun menambah intensitas energinya. Energi hitam yang semula hanyalah berbentuk sulur besar, sekarang telah menjelma menjadi ombak raksasa yang menerjang pria tadi.

Sedikit tersenyum, pria tersebut melompat jauh kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Akan tetapi, ombak tersebut terus mengejar dengan jangkauan yang memenuhi seluruh ruang tersebut.

Karena tidak ada celah untuk menghindar, akhirnya pria itupun tertelan oleh ombak tersebut.

Tidak ada kerusakan pada semua benda ataupun interior yang ada pada ruangan itu. Tapi jangan salah! Terkena barang seujung jari saja, itu sudah cukup membunuh sekitar ribuan orang pria dewasa.

Seluruh ruangan yang luasnya 10 kali lipat besarnya gedung putih itu, kini telah penuh dengan energi hitam pekat milik sosok bertudung tadi.

Diam tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, sosok bertudung tersebut menatap semua itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit terlihat karena besarnya tudung yang dia pakai. Tapi mata putihnya tiba-tiba mengecil saat merasakan sesuatu yang belum perna dia rasakan.

SLASHHHH!

WHUSHHHH!

Seluruh energi kegelapan yang sebelumnya melingkupi seisi ruangan tersebut, secara mengejutkan menghilang tanpa bekas saat sepasang sayap berbeda warna menghempaskannya.

Terbang dan melayang ke atas, pemuda tersebut menatap remeh sosok bertudung yang berada cukup jauh dari dirinya itu.

Sepasang sayap berbeda warna seakan menandakan keperkasaan pemuda tersebut. sayap bagian kiri berwarna hitam legam dengan bentuk menyerupai sayap gagak, dan sayap kanan berwarna putih terang dengan bentuk menyerupai elang. Dan jangan lupa adanya energi hitam di sisi kiri tubuhnya, dan berwarna emas di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Dua energi berbeda namun tetap menyatu dalam satu tubuh.

Setelah cukup dengan pertunjukan kerennya, pemuda itupun secara perlahan turun dan menghilangkan sayapnya.

 **"Bagaimana..."**

BLARRRRRR!

Dua energi berbeda warna dalam satu tubuh meledak hingga menimbulkan hempasan energi dan getaran yang mengguncang seisi ruangan tersebut.

Menatap tajam sosok bertudung di depannya, pemuda itu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping dan tidak lama kemudian terciptalah sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna emas yang memiliki panjang sekitar 130 Cm. (Bayangkan saja pedang Ribelion milik Dante di game Devil my Cray 3. Hanya saja kali ini terbuat dari cahaya)

 **"...,...,..,...,Apa masih mau dilanjutkan?..."**

"..."

Sosok tersebut tidak merespon. Tapi tidak lama kemudian...

BRAKKK!

Seluruh ruangan bergetar keras saat sosok bertudung itu menusuk keras lantai dengan ujung tumpul sabit miliknya.

Semakin menatap tajam lawannya, pemuda tersebut telah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Akan tetapi semua itu hilang seketika saat melihat sosok bertudung itu malah berlutut dengan kaki kanannya seperti sedang menghadap seorang Raja.

 _ **"Semua telah digariskan di atas tangan kanan sang Ilahi. Akan tiba saatnya semua yang memiliki raga akan kembali ke padang tandus dan sang eksekutor akan menjalankan perannya, sebagaimana apa yang telah di takdirkan!"**_

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar ucapan sosok bertudung tersebut. Terkadang di berpikir, 'haruskah dia berbicara dengan bahasa sok keren seperti itu?!'.

 **"Tunggu dulu! Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"**

 _ **"Aku adalah makhluk yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dari 10% sisi gelap sang Ilahi. Tidak memiliki nama, tempat, hidup, dan kematian! Aku hanya makhluk yang ditugaskan olehnya untuk menjaga benda ini hingga sang eksekutor itu datang. Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya anda telah hadir di sini sebagaimana yang telah dia Firmankan. Karena itulah, aku harus menunjukan rasa hormatku kepada makhluk yang nantinya akan menjadi kunci kebebasan dunia ini!"**_

Lagi lagi pemuda itu harus dibuat bingung oleh ucapan sosok di hadapannya itu. Mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli, diapun lebih memilih berbicara.

 **"Jadi intinya aku bisa mengambil benda itu kan?!"**

 _ **"Tentu saja!"**_

Tersenyum senang, pemuda itupun berjalan santai menuju kotak tersebut. Melewati sosok yang sempat menjadi lawannya tadi, akhirnya dia sampai di hadapan kotak yang katanya menjadi simbol dari Rahasia dunia dan akhirat itu sendiri.

Memajukan tangan kanannya ke depan, diapun menyentuh bulatan transparan yang melindungi kotak tersebut.

SHINGGGGG!

Cahaya yang sangat terang tiba-tiba keluar dari bulatan transparan itu saat tangan pemuda tadi menyentuhnya. Tapi cahaya dengan level keterangan seperti ini, tidaklah cukup untuk membuat dirinya kesulitan.

Setelah cahaya meredup, bulatan transparan yang tadi mengurung kotak tersebut, telah hilang dan menyisahkan sang kotak yang sedang melayang di udara.

 **"** _ **Karena tugasku sudah selesai, sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kehampaan!"**_

BLURRRR!

Menghilang dalam kehampaan, Pria tersebut hanya menatap semua itu datar. Matanya kembali menatap kotak yang masih setia melayang di udara.

'Hmmmm... Aku tidak yakin semua ini semudah dari apa yang aku bayangkan!' Pikirnya.

Tentu saja dia berpikir seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga _Pandora Box_ adalah harta paling suci yang menyimpan segala rahasia dunia yang bahkan sang malaikat atau Iblis pertamapun tidak di biarkan untuk mendekatinya. Jadi tidak salah jika dia kebingungan dengan semua kemudahan itu.

Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, diapun maju selangkah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan hendak mengambil kotak tersebut.

BLARRRR!

Mengeraskan rahangnya, dia tidak menyangka kotak ini akan seberat itu. Seluruh ruangan bergetar saat kedua tangannya mengambil kotak tersebut. Tapi hal itu sama skali tidak membuat lantai yang dipijak oleh Pria itu retak. Itu menandakan material pembuatan lantai itu bahkan jauh lebih keras dari berlian maupun baja sekalipun.

Berusaha keras menahan beratnya kotak tersebut, Pria itu menyadari bahwa kotak ini seakan meminta sesuatu.

Mengerti kemauan sang kotak, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan energi gila-gilaan miliknya.

Ruangan tersebut semakin bergetar karena tingginya ledakan energi yang ditimbulkan olehnya. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata semua energi yang dia keluarkan itu secara perlahan diserap oleh kotak tersebut.

10 menit berlalu, akhirnya kotak itu tidak lagi menyerap energi dan beratnya berkurang hingga seperti sehelai kapas.

Terlihat keringat membasahi seluruh badan Pria tersebut. Nafasnya memburuh karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi miliknya.

'Hahhhh...Hahhh...Hahhh... apa-apaan ini! Setengah dari kekuatanku hilang hanya untuk membuka kotak seperti ini!?' Pikirnya frustasi.

Bayangkan saja... energi yang bahkan melebihi ke tiga eksistensi terkuat sekalipun, malah berkurang setengah saat kotak laknat ini menyerapnya.

'Cihhh... sebenarnya apa sih isi dari kotak sialan ini'

Karena kesal, akhirnya dia membuka kota tersebut dengan kasar.

SHINGGGGGG!

"..."

Kedua matanya melebar sempurna saat tiba-tiba segala rahasia dunia menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Segala informasi rahasia tentang alam semesta, kebenaran dari eksistensi yang Dinamakan Dewa, hingga segala rahasia tentang dunia akhirat masuk kedalam kepalanya.

Setelah hampir 2 jam terdiam untuk menyesuaikan kapasitas otak dan semua informasi tersebut, akhirnya dia bisa bernapas legah.

Setelah semua itu, bibirnya malah menampilkan senyuman Iblis yang bisa membuat makhluk sekelas dewa sekalipun akan gemetar ketakutan.

'Khee... Tidak kusangka isi dari kotak ini benar-benar menyimpan segala macam rahasia yang bahkan makhluk sepertiku tidak perna mengetahuinya!'

Menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba mulutnya mengeluarkan tawa keras yang menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Hahahahahahah... YA TUHAN..., KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT DUNIA INI MENJADI TEMPAT HIBURANMU...!"

Menghentikan tawa kerasnya, ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis dengan seringaian lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

 **"...,...,... Dan tentu saja...,...,...,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...,...,...aku juga akan menikmatinya!"**

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PANDORA BOX**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hutan Aokigahara, adalah tempat yang begitu sepi dan penuh akan misteri. Karena itulah Naruto memilih hutan ini sebagai tempat tinggal sekaligus persembunyian agar tidak menimbulkan 'kegemparan' di dunia Supranatural. Karena dengan adanya energi misterius yang tidak ada di tempat manapun, hutan Aokigahara secara otomatis menyamarkan energi dan aura kuat yang sulit ditekan bahkan bagi sang pemilik sekalipun.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya Naruto dapat keluar dari hutan tersebut tanpa di ketahui oleh makhluk Supranatural lainnya? ... Karena sudah lama dia tinggal ditempat itu, akhirnya diapun memiliki cara agar energinya tidak dapat ketahuan oleh makhluk Supranatural lainnya,..., yaitu dengan menyerap energi dari hutan tersebut, sehingga kedua energi berbeda itu saling menyatu dan menjadi netral. Tapi tentu saja, dalam jarak tertentu energinya akan tetap terasa seperti yang terjadi pada kasus kelompok Gremory dan Vali.

Membahas soal tempat tinggal si pirang ini, sudah lebih dari ribuan tahun dia menempati tempat tersebut. Dulu tempat ini hanyalah hutan antaberanta yang begitu lebat seperti hutan pada umumnya. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, begitu banyak Manusia yang menggunakan hutan ini sebagai tempat pemujaan. Bahkan sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak jumlah nyawa yang melayang di hutan ini. Karena itulah, hutan ini menjadi penuh akan energi negatif yang membuat semua makhluk Supranatural enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Kalau tidak salah sejak umurnya masih menginjak 12 tahun, Naruto sudah memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Karena dengan adanya energi Iblis [negatif] dan energi malaikat [positif] dalam tubuhnya, membuat dia dapat bertahan di lingkungan ekstrim tersebut.

Tahukah kalian,..., umur Iblis dari saat dia lahir menginjakan kaki ke dunia ini hingga mencapai umur 17 tahun, akan tetap berjalan normal seperti manusia pada umumnya! akan tetapi jika sudah masuk 18 hingga 25 tahun, maka waktu perpanjangan umurnya akan bertambah Kira-kira, satu tahun untuk manusia, setara dengan 100 tahun untuk Iblis. Dan jika umurnya telah memasuki angka ke 26 tahun, maka perpanjangan umur Iblis akan berhenti dan akan mentok di umur tersebut selamanya. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih bisa mati jika dibunuh. Karena struktur tubuh mereka masih sama dengan manusia normal.

Tapi jika Iblis tersebut memiliki setengah dari darah malaikat, maka umurnya akan berhenti bertambah di angka 18 tahun. Dan tidak hanya itu! Dia juga akan menjadi Inmortal karena energi Iblis dan malaikat yang ada dalam tubuhnya akan menjadi energi 'yin' dan 'yang' yang menyatu sehingga energi inti alam akan menjadi penggantinya, jika saja energi miliknya habis.

Jadi bayangkan saja, sudah berapa umur Naruto sekarang?!

 **SLASHHHHH**!

Api emas tiba-tiba muncul di depan sebuah goa yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan Aokigahara. Dan tidak lama berselang, maka terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang mengangkat seonggok tubuh malaikat jatuh di tangan kanannya.

Goa tersebut memiliki struktur yang cukup unik dimana bagian pintu masuknya ditutupi oleh sebuah batu besar yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kertas merah dengan tulisan kanji di dalamnya. (Bayangkan saja goa markas Akatsuki)

"Sudah lama aku menempati Goa terkutuk ini, tapi nuansanya selalu berhasil membuat pandangan mataku sakit!"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar, Narutopun hendak masuk kedalam goa tersebut.

SHINGGG!

GRUUUUU!

Kertas segel itu bersinar terang Dan secara otomatis, batu besar tersebut terangkat keatas.

Melangkah pelan, Naruto mulai masuk kedalam Goa tersebut.

GRUUUUU!

WHUSSS!

Batu besar kembali menutup, dan seluruh lilin yang berjejer di setiap dinding ruangan gao tersebut tiba-tiba menyala.

Ternyata tampilan dalam goa ini tidaklah seburuk dengan yang di luar. Struktur ruangannya membentuk lorong kecil dengan Dinding yang terbuat dari kayu, lalu dihiasi dengan berbagai macam ukiran aneh. (Bayangkan saja markas Orochimaru yang di Shipuden)

TAP TAP TAP

Suara derap langka Naruto menggema di ruangan tersebut. Terdapat 3 kamar di ruangan ini. Dan Naruto berhenti di depan salah satu kamar yang ada.

Membuka pintu kamar tersebut, terlihatlah isi kamar yang hanya mempunyai sebuah ranjang, kursi dan meja, serta tidak lupa toilet yang terdapat di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Masuk kedalam, Naruto dengan kasar melempar tubuh Kokabiel ke ranjang tanpa memiliki rasa empati. Dan tanpa peduli dengan semua itu, diapun keluar dari kamar dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Huhhhhh... sepertinya aku ha-"

Naruto terdiam saat merasakan pancaran energi yang cukup familiar bagi dirinya berada di ujung lorong tersebut.

"Hahhhh... haruskah ini terus berlanjut!?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Narutopun berjalan pelan menuju sumber energi tersebut. Tidak lam kemudian, diapun sampai di penghujung jalan.

Ruangan luas berbentuk lingkaran dengan adanya sebuah patung ular besar berada di ujung pandangan lurus Naruto menyambutnya.

Berhenti sejenak, Naruto menatap datar lurus kedepan. Lebih tepatnya, dia menatap sepenggal tubuh loly dari gadis yang sedang duduk manis di atas kepala patung ular tersebut sambil menatapnya datar.

"Haruskah kau datang selarut ini?"

Tidak merespon ucapan Naruto, tubuh lolynya tiba-tiba secara ajaib melayang di udara. Tanpa melepaskan posisi duduknya, tubuhnya melayang perlahan menuju Naruto.

Naruto menatap datar semua itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa hari ini begitu banyak orang yang mengganggunya.

Setelah sampai beberapa meter di hadapan Naruto, gadis itupun berhenti dan balas menatap datar Naruto.

"Tidakah hal itu wajar jika anak mengunjungi sang ayah! Bukankah begitu...~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...,...,..., **Ayah!"**

.

.

.

.

(Sedangkan di tempat lain)

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang benar-benar membuat sang Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa harus rela dipermalukan oleh seorang pemuda yang dia anggap hayalah makhluk anomali yang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada di atap gedung ini! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanpa menoleh, Vali sudah tau siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggunya saat dalam mod yang jelek seperti sekarang.

"Diamlah Azazel! Aku sedang kesal saat ini"

Azazel...,.., adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang di kenal oleh hampir seluruh makhluk Supranatural karena kekuatan dan tingkat intelejennya yang sangat tinggi. Tidak heran makhluk berponi pirang ini dapat menjadi salah satu eksitensi yang patut untuk di waspadai.

"Hohohoho..., ada hal apa sehingga membuat Hakuryuuko terkuat seperti dirimu kesal?"

"Cihhh..."

Mendecih kesal, Vali mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak perna dibuat malu hingga seperti ini..."

Menatap ke langit, mata tajamnya memandang sang rembulan seperti seekor naga yang telah di bangunkan dari tidurnya.

"..., dan akan kupastikan, tangan inilah yang akan membunuhnya!"

Azazel terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung. Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Vali itu.

Berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di samping kanan Vali, matanya juga ikut menatap rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Hmmmm... dari ucapanmu, sepertinya kau baru saja kalah dan dipermalukan oleh seseorang!"

CETAK!

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Vali.

"Cckk... sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku Azazel. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan membalas perlakuan si 'pirang' itu 1000X lipat melebihi apa yang dia lakukan padaku!"

'Si pirang?!'

Azazel tambah bersemangat saat mendengar ada makhluk yang dapat membuat Vali marah hingga seperti ini. Sudah pasti, 'si pirang' ini adalah sosok yang tidak bisa di anggap sepeleh.

"Hohohoho... Dan siapakah 'si pirang' ini?"

"Aku tidakkah tau! Saat itu aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Dan-~..."

Deg

Vali sedikit tersentak saat baru mengingat sesuatu. Azazel Menaikan alisnya bingung saat Melihat gelagat aneh dari muridnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Karena pertarungan tadi, aku sampai lupa dengan energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya!"

cckk... ayolahh, Azazel benar-benar benci jika harus di buat penasaran seperti ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan intinya saja tanpa harus bertele-tele seperti itu!"

Berbalik menatap tajam Azazel, Vali hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah dengan sifat si maniak keunikan tersebut.

"Hahhhhh... Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskannya seperti apa! Yang jelas, dia memiliki dua energi berbeda yang sukar untuk dipercayai bagi makhluk supranatural seperti kita!"

"Dan energi apakah itu?!"

Terdiam sesaat, Vali kembali menatap sang rembulan.

"...,..., energi Iblis dan...,..., Malaikat!"

"..."

KRIKKK! KRIKKK! KRIKK!

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Dan tidak lama kemudian...,

"...,,..,E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh...,...,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh di atas langit, terdapat sebuah lobang hitam raksasa yang tiba-tiba memuntahkan istana megah yang melayang dengan arsitektur yang begitu unik dengan patung kepala tengkorak emas raksasa menghiasi pintu masuknya. Bukan hanya tengkorak itu yang terbuat dari emas, melainkan semua bahan bangunannya juga terbuat dari emas murni. (Bayangkan saja istana melayang yang ada di anime Dies Irae)

TAP TAP TAP

Sesosok makhluk mirip manusia berjalan keluar dan berhenti di sebuah teras yang juga terbuat dari emas.

Seorang Pria dengan rambut hitam model pantat ayam menatap datar daratan yang berada jauh di bawah sana.

Sepasang mata merah unik dengan tiga tomoe menghiasi setiap matanya seakan menyebar teror kepada siapa saja yang berani memandangnya. Dari bentuk wajah dan struktur tubuh, Pemuda ini pastilah masih berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Dan jangan lupa juga Armor emas berbentuk makhluk astral (Susano'o) juga menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya.

" **Akhirnya kita sampai di pemberhentian terakhir!...,...** "

 **SLASHHHH**!

Secara mengejutkan, 10 sosok dengan tubuh yang di sensor menggunakan bayangan hitam tiba-tiba muncul di samping kiri kanannya.

"...,... **tunjukkanlah pada dunia**...,"

Sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sepertinya menjadi pemimpin dari mereka semua berbicara dengan aura intimidasi yang begitu mengerikan.

"...,... **apa itu rasa sakit**!"

 **JEDARRRR**!

Petir dan guntur menyambar begitu kerasnya, menandakan adanya kemunculan dari makhluk yang seharusnya tidak perna ada di dunia ini.

Terorr yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan mengguncang dunia Supranatural. Apakah yang akan terjadi kedepannya? Saksikan dalam episode selanjutnya! Sampai jumpa minggu depan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hallo mina-san... jumpa lagi dengan saya yang super imut ini. Hehehe...**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan Chap 2 ini? Jika masih ada yang belum kalian mengerti, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya.**_

 _ **Terasa pendek yah? Yahhh mau bagaimana lagi, semua yang saya tulis ini adalah cerita yang muncul begitu saja dalam otak saya. Jadi yahhh untuk kali ini, hanya ini yang bisa otak saya pikirkan.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi saya umumkan, semua bahasa diterima dalam fic ini. Jadi jangan takut salah jika berkomentar.**_

 _ **Ya sudah, sampai di sini dulu perjumpaan kita. Sampai jumpa minggu depan,...**_

 _ **Out...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Overpower naru! Gaje! Ooc Naru! Dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

 **PAIR**

 **RAHASIA!**

.

 **.**

 **Chap. 3 ~kebenaran dari ke 3 Dewa Naga~**

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ayah'! Itu membuatku terdengar tua!"

"Tidak bisa! Kaulah yang menjaga kami dan merawat kami saat kami masih Sebongkah energi tanpa tubuh! Dengan semua itu, secara tidak langsung kau sudah menjadi ayah bagi 'Kami'!"

Hahhhhhh... kalau taunya jadi begini, sudah pasti aku tidak akan mau melakukan perintah dari si maha kuasa itu!

Pasti kalian semua bingung kenapa makhluk tanpa batas ini memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah bukan?!

Semua berawal dari beberapa ribu atau miliaran tahun yang lalu. Saat itu seluruh dunia masilah dipenuhi oleh alam yang begitu subur tanpa ada campur tangan dari Manusia ataupun makhluk Supranatural.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Alam semesta,..., adalan suatu ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu luas dan tidak akan pernah bisa dapat di nalar oleh akal Manusia.

Dari berjuta-juta galaxi dan planet yang ada, hanya planet bumilah yang dipilih oleh sang maha kuasa untuk menjadi tempat bersimpahnya makhluk hidup.

Dan saat ini planet bumi masilah sangat kental dengan hutan dan Pegunungannya. Namun di atas semua itu, terdapat suatu goa yang terletak jauh di dalam hutan belantara yang dimana pintu masuknya di tutupi oleh batu raksasa dengan adanya kertas segel merah di tengahnya.

Di dalam Goa tersebut juga terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah singgah sana dengan tangan kanan yang di tekuk menjadi penopang pipi kanannya. Matanya tertutup menandakan dia sedang tertidur pulas walau raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi orang tidur.

Pemuda itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Yap... siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Hanya saja pakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini sangatlah menawan dengan amor rubah api membalut tubuhnya. (Bayangkan saja mode cakra kyubi Naruto yang dimodif menjadi sebuah armor tanpa helem)

SLASHHH!

TABBBB!

Karena adanya suatu gangguan, akhirnya mata itu perlahan terbuka. sepasang mata berwarna biru gelap menatap datar lurus ke depan. Pandangan matanya begitu datar dan menusuk. Tapi justru dari situlah wibawa dari seorang penguasa dapat begitu terlihat.

Melirik ke samping kanannya, Naruto dapat melihat adanya sebuah panah energi berwarna biru yang menancap tepat di samping kanan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana...,... apakah tembakanku bagus?"

Tanpa merasa bersalah, pemuda lain yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, berjalan santai dan berhenti tepat 10 meter dari hadapan Naruto. Pandangannya tidak kalah datar dari sang tokoh utama dengan sepasang bola mata yang terbilang cukup aneh dari mata pada umumnya. Pola riak air dengan warna dasar ungu menghiasi mata pemuda tersebut. Dan Jangan lupa rambut bermodel pantat ayam dengan setelan khas prajurit kerajaan membalut tubuhnya.

Walau dengan semua ketidak sopanan itu, Naruto masih tidak merespon dan masih tetap duduk dengan posisi awal tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang...,"

 **SHINGGGG**!

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan muncul dibelakang pemuda kurang ajar tadi dengan sebilah pedang yang telah berada di sisi leher pemuda tersebut.

"..., serangan haruslah tepat mengenai sasaran!"

Bukannya terkejut atau apa, pemuda yang diancam dengan sebilah pedang tersebut hanya menampilkan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"ayolahhhh..., bukankah nisan tau serangan seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku!"

Naruto melirik kebawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah tangan kanan pemuda itu yang sudah menggenggam sebuah belati yang dimana ujung tajam belati tersebut diarahkan ke belakang dan siap menusuk perut Naruto jika saja dia berani bergerak barang seinci saja. Dan lagi, itu bukanlah belati biasa yang dimana seluruh bilah tajamnya di lapisi oleh energi ungu sehingga ketajamannya jauh bertambah dan bahkan dapat memotong baja terkuat sekalipun.

"Hmmmmm...,... refleksmu meningkat ruapanya!? Tapi...,...,..."

BRAKKKK!

Pemuda yang ternyata adik Naruto itu membulatkan ke dua matanya lebar saat tiba-tiba sebuah kurungan cahaya muncul dari bawah tanah dan Mengurungnya. Tidak hanya itu,..., bahkan Naruto yang tadi ada di belakangnya dengan sebilah pedang yang siap menebas lehernya, telah hilang dan di gantikan oleh serpihan cahaya yang tertiup angin.

"Cihhh... nisan curang!"

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Matanya kembali menatap datar ke depan dan ternyata, Naruto masih duduk di singgah sananya dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah sedari awal. Bahkan panah yang terbuat dari energi yang menancap di sandaran singgah sana Naruto tadi, juga masih ada di sana.

Yappp..., semua yang terjadi tadi hanyalah Ilusi yang di buat oleh Naruto.

Melunakkan posturnya, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk lurus dengan punggung yang masih setia dengan Sandarannya.

"Dalam pertarungan, tidak ada yang namanya kecurangan! Jika saja yang saat duduk di sini adalah musuhmu, maka sudah dari tadi kau hanya tinggal nama"

"Kheee..., melepaskan energi yang dapat mengecoh sistem kerja saraf otak terdalam, yang bahkan dapat mengecoh mata ini... mana mungkin ada musuh lain yang bisa melakukan hal ini selain dirimu nisan?!"

 **BLURRRR**!

Kurungan cahaya yang tadi mengurung pemuda itu, seketika pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Lagi pula, di dunia ini hanya ada aku dan kau. Jadi tidak mungkin ada musuh yang dapat memenuhi hasrat bertarungku ini!"

Memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh pemuda itu. Di bumi yang begitu luas dan indah ini, hanya mereka berdualah makhluk yang mendiaminya.

"Dan juga, apakah Nisan tidak bosan dengan suasana seperti ini?!"

Menatap langit-langit ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin, diapun melanjutkan.

"Tinggal di dalam sebuah goa yang hanya di terangi oleh Beberapa lilin dan tertidur lebih dari 100 tahun! Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa nisan lakukan selain melakukan kebiasaan tidur abnormalmu itu?!...,..."

"...,..., dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, nisan menyuruhku mengawasi bumi yang bahkan satupun makhluk hidup selain hewan tidak ada di sana! Sebenarnya sampai kapan kita mau menunggu dalam kebingungan seperti ini?!"

Naruto tau apa yang adiknya itu katakan. Sebenarnya dia juga memang sudah mulai jengah dengan kebosanan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya telah di amanatkan oleh sang Ilahi agar berdiam diri sambil menunggu proses penciptaan berikutnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita sudah mendapat amanah dari 'nya' agar menunggu hingga proses penciptaan berikutnya di lakukan!"

Sang adik mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ckkk... Tapi mau sampai kapan kita harus menunggu!? Sudah lebih dari dua ratus tahun sejak ayah dan ibu pergi ke dimensi lain untuk menjalankan tugas dari 'dia'. Dan nisan pun hanya tidur selama 100 tahun menyisahkan aku sendiri di luar sana tanpa ada kerjaan yang berarti...,...,... !" Keluh sang adik. Naruto hanya mendengarkan karena tau adiknya itu masih belum selesai.

"...,...,.. Jadi bagaimana kalau...,..." Sang adik menjeda ucapannya dan menatap datar Naruto.

"...,...,... kita juga per ke Di-~"

"Berhenti di situ! Jangan coba-coba untuk kembali membahas soal itu!" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam sang adik.

"Ckk..."

Sang adik semakin mengeraskan wajahnya saat mendengar bentakan Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Bukankah lebih baik kita juga ikut mengelilingi dime-~"

SHINGGGGGG!

"..."

Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya segera saat melihat tiba-tiba puluhan lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dan emas dengan ukuran yang beragam muncul di setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Bahkan ada juga yang muncul di bawah kaki sang adik dengan diameter yang menjangkau seluruh lantai ruangan tersebut. Dan pemuda itulah yang menjadi pusatnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang,... **Jangan coba-coba membahas soal itu lagi!** "

Suara dingin menusuk dengan aura intimidasi yang begitu kental, seketika membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar saat merasakan semua itu.

Apakah kalian pikir itu sedikit berlebihan saat mengetahui sang adik memiliki mata 'Dewa' di kedua bola matanya?!

Kalau benar seperti itu, mungkin kalian akan berpikir sebaliknya jika kalian tau seberapa besar daya hancur dari satu lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Kalau tidak salah menurut pengamatan dari sang adik, satu lingkaran sihir yang memiliki ukuran sekecil lingkaran bola basket, sanggup meratakan sebuah gunung dengan tinggi ribuan meter. Dan kali ini, lingkaran sihir tersebut memiliki ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Dan di tambah lagi, ada satu lingkaran sihir yang memiliki ukuran sekitar 50-100 meter mengikuti seluruh luas lantai ruangan tersebut. Dan dapat dipastikan hal tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seluruh wilayah jepang hilang dari dalam peta. Bahkan mungkin juga dapat menenggelamkan satu benua sebesar Eropa sekalipun.

Tidak hanya itu... Karena energi yang dimiliki oleh Naruto adalah inti alam, maka pertahanan macam apapun tidak akan berguna di hadapannya. Bahkan jika lawannya ingin menyerap energi tersebut, dia akan langsung terbakar hingga tulang dan selnya hilang tak tersisa! Bagaiman? Teknik yang sangat mengerikan bukan...

Mengetahui hal tersebut, sang adik hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia tau bahwa Naruto itu tidak akan segan untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri jika keluarganya itu melakukan hal yang menentang dari sang Ilahi. Karena makhluk yang bernama Naruto itu adalah salah satu makhluk yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap apapun dan hidupnyapun hanya untuk menjalankan amanat dari sang Ilahi.

"Baiklah..., aku mengerti!"

Melihat adiknya yang sepertinya sudah mengerti, akhirnya Naruto menghilangkan seluruh lingkaran sihir yang dia buat.

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Dua pasang mata dengan pandangan sendingin es, saling menatap satu sama lain. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, sang adik lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan berbalik kebelakang hendak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali memeriksa dunia yang penuh kebosanan ini! Lagi pula aku datang kemari hanya ingin memberimu ini...,,."

SHINGGGGG!

Secara ajaib, lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan dan mengeluarkan 3 inti energi berbeda warna. Ada yang berwarna putih, hitam, dan merah. Dan ke tiga inti energi tersebut, melayang pelan menuju Naruto dan tepat berhenti di hadapan wajah Naruto.

mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, Naruto menatap intens ke tiga inti energi tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah benda yang dititipkan oleh Tuhan. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu!"

"Kenapa tuhan memberikan benda yang memiliki tingkat energi sebesar ini?"

"Dia berkata bahwa, 'buatkanlah tubuh bagi ke tiga inti energi tersebut dan rawatlah mereka dengan baik karena Suatu hari nanti mereka bertiga akan menjadi simbol dari dunia ini!' ".

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi yang jelas, dia yakin bahwa hal ini pasti akan menjerumus ke dalam hal yang merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu, ja-ne!"

SHINGGGG!

Sang adikpun menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan ke tiga inti energi tersebut.

"Hmmmmm..."

Mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan, 3 inti energi tersebutpun melayang di atas telapak tangan Naruto sambil berputar pelan.

"...,... aku penasaran,...,"

Menatap datar ke tiga inti energi itu, Naruto lalu memunculkan sebuah bulatan transparan yang melingkupi tiga inti energi tersebut.

"...,...akan menjadi makhluk apakah kalian nanti?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~~~~~PANDORA BOX~~~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

memijat pelan kepalaku yang terasa cukup pusing ini, seharusnya aku ingat hal ini pasti akan menjadi begitu merepotkan.

"Hahhhhhh... aku tidak menyangka secepat ini ingatanmu kembali! Tapi, bukankah tidak harus juga kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah kan?! Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya diamanatkan oleh 'dia' untuk merawat kalian!"

"Tidak bisa!..., "

Gadis Loly itu membantah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Diapun kembali melanjutkan.

"..., Kau bahkan membuatkan tubuh untuk kami"

"Tapi kan itu ha-"

"Memberikan nama dan julukan untuk kami!"

"Yaaaa,.. ta-"

"Dan jangan lupa kau juga memberikan susu pada kami!"

What The F**k... Oke sudah cukup! Aku sama skali tidak bisa membahas hal senista itu. Tapi Heyyyyy... Apakah salah jika seseorang memberikan susu kepada bayi?! -_-!

"Tapi kan semua itu ha-"

"Dan jangan paksa aku untuk mengingatkan bahwa kau juga menangis pada sa~"

"OKEE STOP,,,,...!"

Astaga, hampir saja aku mati karena malu! anak ini benar-benar selalu bisa membuatku mengikuti apa maunya.

"Okee... Okee,..., kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah!"

lihatlah dia! Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Dia langsung tersenyum puas karena berhasil menang dariku. Cihhh,... dasar licik!

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'barang' yang aku minta!?"

Hahhhh,... sudah kuduga dia akan langsung meminta barang sialan itu.

"Ambil ini!"

Aku melempar sebuah kotak besar ke arahnya dan kotak Itupun langsung melayang tepat di hadapannya.

Terlihat dengan cukup jelas di tengah kotak itu terdapat tulisan yang menandakan apa isi dari kotak tersebut. Dan tulisannya adalah,,,...,, _**Cassis tea!?**_ Yahhh benar,... semua misi yang aku jalankan di akademi sialan itu, hanyalah untuk mengambil barang laknat ini! Dan parahnya, dia menyuruhku mengambilnya secara bersih tanpa harus menggunakan kekuatan. Karena itulah, aku menghabiskan lebih dari 1 bulan di sekolah itu hanya untuk mengambil Teh tersebut dari Klub penelitian ilmu gaib milik si wanita Gremory itu.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil barang sialan itu di akademi Kuoh, padahal kau bisa menemukannya di seluruh belahan Eropa sana!"

Mendengar ucapanku, dia malah menjawab dengan wajah polosnya.

"Malas"

CTEKK!

Ckk... dapat kurasakan perempatan urat telah tercetak di dahiku! Sudah kuduga, dia hanya mencoba mempermainkanku sebagai pembalasan karena telah menghilangkan ingatannya. Kalau tau begini jadinya, seharusnya aku menghilangkan ingatannya secara permanen saja!

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku harus menghilangkan ingatan mereka bertiga bukan?! Eitsss... pembahasan itu akan aku jelaskan nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini, aku akhirnya bebas dari siksaan mata pelajaran 'laknat' (Fisika) itu!

"Jadi, ada tujuan apa sampai kau datang selarut ini? Mengganggu waktu istirahat orang saja?"

Si Loly itu menghentikan aktifitas memandang polos kotak teh yang aku berikan padanya, dan kembali menatap datar ke arahku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidak peduli seperti itu?! Bukankah kau juga dapat merasakannya!"

"..."

Diam adalah ekspresi yang aku pilih. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ucapannya memang benar. Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu, aku dapat merasakan adanya energi yang luar biasa besar sedang melayang jauh di atas awan tepat di atas kota Tokyo. Tapi kan, itu bukan urusanku!

"Itu bukan urusanku! Lagi pula, saat ini kekuatanmu lebih besar dariku. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik kau saja yang mengurusnya!"

"Walaupun saat ini kekuatanku lebih besar, tapi tetap saja pengganggu ini tidaklah bisa aku atasi sendiri! Kau seharusnya tau, energi sebesar ini tidak mungkin ada lagi selain 'kita' berlima. Dan melihat dari situasi saat ini, sudah pasti yang memiliki energi ini ada~"

"Stop!"

"..."

Mataku menajam saat dia mencoba untuk menyebut nama terlarang 'itu'.

"Jangan diteruskan..., kau tau hal itu tabuh bagiku!"

Dia terdiam dengan wajah menunduk. Pasti dia menyesal karena hampir keceplosan.

"Baiklah!"

Huhhhhhh... menghela nafas lelah, akupun berbalik badan hendak beranjak dari tempat tersebut untuk menuju kamar pribadiku

"Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat!"

Melangkah pelan, aku meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Dan tidak lama kemudian, aku merasakan energi miliknya sudah hilang, atau bisa aku katakan dia telah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Terkadang aku menyesal karena telah menyegel ingatannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dengan cara itulah 'mereka' bisa terhindar dari urusan dunia dunia. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, ingatan si Loly itu cepat sekali kembalinya. Bahkan mereka berdua bertengkar hanya karena masalah tempat tinggal. Hahhhhhh... dasar anak-anak bodoh!

.

.

.

 **One week ago**

 **.**

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu berlalu. Dan sudah seminggu ini pula aku tidak datang ke akademi sialan itu. Hahhhh..., Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan yang namanya ketenangan!

Aku berani bertaruh, anggota Gremory itu pasti sedang sibuk mencari di mana keberadaanku. Yahhhhh,... Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka pasti menyerah karena tidak bisa menemukanku sihh.

Ya-iyalah,,... mereka tidak mungkin bisa menemukanku. Secara aku ini tinggal di dalam hutan yang bahkan makhluk seperti mereka sendiri enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Mungkin inilah salah satu ketentraman yang bisa aku rasakan selama aku berurusan dengan si bocah Loly itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar kesal karena aku menyegel ingatannya. Bahkan dia pernah menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi dan berjoget di hadapannya hanya untuk memuaskan rasa kesalnya. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu!

Selama seminggu ini aku hanya melakukan aktifitas biasa sebagaimana yang di lakukan oleh Manusia pada umumnya. Dan saat ini aku sedang berbelanja bebas di malam Kota Kuoh yang sedang ramai ini.

Sungguh nikmat rasanya dapat berbelanja tanpa harus berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Kau tau, berurusan dengan mereka itu hanya akan merepotkanku!

Bukankah enak hidup normal? Tidak perlu repot-repot harus bertarung dengan alasan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi. Apalagi alasan untuk kedamaian dan menyelamatkan dunia! Hohohoho..., sungguh alasan yang konyol! Memangnya hidup ini seperti sinetron yang penuh akan tragedi lebay yang tidak berujung! Ayolahhhh,... mendengarnya saja bisa membuatku tertawa.

"Permisi bocah! Apakah bisa kita berbicara sebentar!"

"..."

Hmmmmm... aura dari malaikat kotor! Dari tingkat energinya saja, aku sudah tau si bocah muka tua yang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalanku ini adalah Azazel sang gubernur dari malaikat jatuh. Hahhhhh..., haruskah di saat seperti ini dia harus muncul!?

"Minggir dari hadapanku!"

"Hohoho... sebagai seorang anak muda, kau cukup kurang ajar rupanya!"

Dia berbicara dengan senyuman menjijikannya. Cihhh... dasar bocah!

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi...,..., "

CETAK!

Menjentikan jari, tiba-tiba semua manusia selain kita berdua yang ada di seluruh pusat perbelanjaan ini, berhenti bergerak. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku menghentikan waktu di seluruh area pusat perbelanjaan ini.

"...,... katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Dapat kulihat kedua bola mata Azazel melebar sempurna saat dia melihat aku berhasil menghentikan waktu hanya dengan Menjentikan jariku.

Hilang sudah sikap tenangnya, digantikan oleh tatapan tajam yang menusuk ke arahku.

"Aku diberi tau bahwa kau memiliki dua aura berbeda yang sukar untuk di miliki oleh Makhluk supranatural lainnya! Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau juga memiliki kekuatan seperti ini!"

"Kheee..."

WHUSSSSS!

Melesat ke udara, Azazelpun mengikutiku dengan ke delapan sayap gagaknya. Sekitar 100 meter di udara, kami berhenti dan melayang saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Dapat kulihat sepertinya dia sedang mengamati diriku. Biar ku tebak..., pasti dia kebingungan kenapa aku bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap! Dasar amatiran...

"Jadi, ada urusan apa sampai makhluk sekelas dirimu mau menemuiku?"

"Aku sudah mencarimu selama seminggu ini, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melacak aura ataupun energimu! Tapi dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, kau tidak mungkin pergi jauh dari kawasan kota Kuoh dan Kyoto ini. Ditambah dengan penjelasan dari kelompok Rias Gremory, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa merasakan pancaran aura ataupun energi dari tubuhmu selain dari jarak tertentu. Dan itu artinya, kau pasti menggunakan sesuatu dari kota ini untuk menutupi pancaran energi itu. Karena dari pemahamanku, walaupun tubuhmu memiliki dua energi berbeda yang saling berlawanan, tapi tetap saja kau akan kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya!...,..."

"...,..., dan sekarang aku yakin bahwa hipotesisku itu benar adanya! Hal itu terbukti pada saat aku merasakan adanya serpihan kecil energi negatif yang berasal dari hutan Aokigahara berada di pusat perbelanjaan Kuoh. Dan semuanya menjadi jelas saat aku menemukan seorang pemuda pirang yang aura dan energinya tidak bisa aku rasakan di jarak lebih dari 5 meter!"

Wowww... harus ku akui dia benar-benar memiliki pemikiran dan kejeniusan yang tajam. Tidak heran jika dia menjadi pemimpin dari malaikat kotor itu.

Cihhhh... gara-gara ucapan si Loly itu, aku menjadi tidak konsen dan malah mengambil terlalu banyak energi negatif dari hutan itu. Hahhhh... Mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terlanjur...

"Aku tidak menyangka dari informasi seminimal itu, kau bahkan dapat membuat hipotesa yang memiliki keakuratan yang hampir 100 persen benar! Tidak heran kau bisa menjadi pemimpin dari kaum malaikat kotor itu!"

Menutup mata, aku menyilangkan ke dua tanganku di dada. Bukannya aku sombong sihhh, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang ingin di lakukan oleh si bocah muka tua ini.

"Jadi kalau memang semua itu benar,... Kau mau apa?!"

Hmmmmm... sebagai seorang malaikat jatuh, dia cukup tenang dengan suasana seperti ini. Harus ku akui, pengendalian emosinya sangatlah bagus.

"Aku dengar kau yang membawa Kokabiel pergi dari pertarungannya dengan Vali. Bahkan kau juga mengalahkan Sang Hakuryuuko tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun!...,..."

"...,... Jadi bolehkah aku tau, makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini dan ada urusan apa kau dengan Kokabiel?!"

Dia bertanya dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang cukup tinggi. Mengingat dia adalah sang pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh, pasti dia tidak akan bertindak sembrono mengingat lawannya saat ini kekuatan yang belum pernah dia hadapi sebelumnya.

Begitulah seharusnya seorang petarung..., tidak seperti si bocah bodoh Hakuryuuko itu. baru ketemu, ehhh... dia langsung mengajak bertarung. Akhirnya, tau sendiri akibatnya!

"Pertanyaan pertama, tentu saja aku tidak akan menjawabnya! Dan untuk pertanyaan ke dua, itu semua karena akulah yang menyu~"

SHINGGGG

ucapanku terhenti saat aku dapat melihat Ratusan light spears tibs-tiba muncul dan mengelilingi tubuhku.

"Sebaiknya kau menjawabnya anak muda., karena saat ini, sudah banyak masalah yang di timbulkan dari perbuatanmu dan Kokabiel!"

Dia berucap dengan nada tajam menusuk. Oke, aku ralat ucapanku tadi. Dia ternyata tidak setenang dari apa yang aku bayangkan.

"Wowww..., tenanglah pak tua! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Walau aku mengatakan hal itu, tapi raut wajahku sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi bercanda. Dingin dan datar, mungkin inilah satu-satunya ekspresi yang bisa aku keluarkan.

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dia masih menatap penuh selidik ke arahku. Dapat disimpulkan, pasti saat ini di sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah pak tua, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu! Tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah di sini kan?!"

Mendengar ucapanku, diapun sedikit melunakkan posturnya dan menghilangkan semua pedang cahaya yang mengepungku tadi.

"Aku dengarkan..."

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku penasaran kenapa ada beberapa energi kuat yang berkumpul di daerah sana! Dan dari jenis energi yang aku rasakan, pastilah terdapat Iblis, dan malaikat juga di sana!"

ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah barat daya yang dimana aku yakin tempat tersebut adalah akademi Kuoh.

Dia mengikuti arah telunjuku dan kembali menatapku dengan wajah yang melunak, tidak sekeras tadi.

"Hohoho... Aku cukup kagum dengan daya sensormu itu nak! Kau benar..., di daerah sana atau yang lebih tepatnya di akademi Kuoh, sedang diadakan pertemuan antara tiga fraksi untuk membahas sesuatu. Dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi, karena ulah kalian berdualah sehingga pertemuan itu diadakan! Dan karena itulah, aku mencarimu selama ini agar kau juga dapat hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut".

Pertemuan tiga fraksi yah!? Menarik...

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menghadiri pertemuan membosankan seperti itu?!"

"Mengingat kau dan Kokabiel lah yang menimbulkan masalah ini, jadi tentu saja kehadiranmu sangatlah di butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

Aku mencoba untuk menimbang ajakannya. Jika aku tidak ikut, pasti akan timbul masalah yang akan lebih merepotkanku nantinya! Dan jika aku ikut, pasti aku a~

DEGG!

Tubuhku sedikit menegang saat merasakan adanya pancaran energi yang sangat familiar bagiku, sedang menuju ke arah akademi Kuoh.

"Bagaimana...,. Apakah kau bersedia?"

Fokusku kembali kearah Azazel. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa merasakan pancaran energi tersebut. Yahhh,.. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa merasakannya! Hanya makhluk dengan tingkat kekuatan yang setara denganku atau ke tiga Dewa nagalah yang dapat merasakannya. Itulah sebabnya seluruh makhluk Supranatural tidak melakukan tindakan saat energi asing itu muncul di kota Tokyo ini. Karena mereka semua tidak dapat merasakannya!

Hmmmm..., sepertinya ini waktu yang pas untuk melakukan reuni keluarga. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku juga menghadiri pertemuan membosankan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..., aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Azazel tersenyum senang saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera menghadiri pertemuan itu!"

Kami berduapun terbang melesat menuju ke akademi Kuoh untuk mengikuti pertemuan ke 3 fraksi akhirat. Hohohohoho..., sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik!...

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat pertemuan tiga kubuh akhirat**

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya kami berduapun sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. -_-!

Dapat kulihat semua mata yang hadir di tempat itu langsung tertuju padaku dengan pandangan Yang berbeda-beda. Apa? Apakah mereka belum pernah melihat makhluk setampan dan sekeren diriku ini?!

Wajar sihhh..., mungkin karena saat ini aku sedang memakai kimono biru dengan beberapa aksesoris menghiasi beberapa anggota tubu. Lupakan semua itu... kita kembali ke topik utama!

Terdapat sebuah meja besar berbentuk lingkaran yang menjadi titik tengah dari pertemuan ini. Juga terdapat 3 kursi yang berperan sebagai tempat duduk bagi para pemimpin fraksi, dan satu kursi kosong yang sepertinya memang di siapkan khusus untuku.

Berjalan pelan menuju kursi tersebut, akupun duduk dengan santai tanpa harus memperdulikan mereka semua yang sedang menatapku.

"..."

Selama beberapa menit, suasana di isi hanya dengan keheningan tidak berarti. Apa-apaan ini?! Aku dipaksa hadir di sini hanya untuk menyaksikan keheningan seperti ini?!

"Ehemmm... karena semua pihak sudah hadir di sini, sekrang mari kita mulai pertemuan ini!"

Hahhhhh... sukurlah wanita berwajah datar dengan pakaian maid itu menghentikan keheningan yang membosankan ini. Sepertinya dialah yang menjadi moderator dalam pertemuan ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Tapi sebelum aku mulai, sebaiknya pemuda-san lebih dulu memperkenalkan dirinya agar semua yang hadir di sini dapat mengetahuinya".

Iblis jantan berambut Crimson?

Hmmmm..., kalau tidak salah, Pria ini bernama Sirzech Gremory yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi dari ras Iblis yang mendapat gelar dengan sebutan Lucifer. Dikatakan juga bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari 3 super Devil yang bahkan kekuatannya telah melampaui pendahulunya yaitu, sang raja Iblis Lucifer pertama.

"Dari penjelasan Azazel tadi, bukankah seharusnya kalian semua sudah tau siapa aku ini! Dan lagi pula, tidak mungkinkan si Crismon itu tidak memberitahukan siapa aku ini".

Aku berbicara sambil menunjuk Rias yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Heyyyyy... Apa yang salah dengan tatapan itu?!

"Memang benar adikku sudah menjelaskan semua yang dia tau tentangmu. Tapi tetap saja, semua itu masih belum cukup untuk menjelaskan makhluk apakah sebenarnya dirimu ini?!"

Huhhhhhh..., Sepertinya pembahasan ini akan panjang.

"Selama ribuan tahun aku hidup, sampai saat ini aku baru menemui makhluk dengan dua energi berbeda yang jelas saling berlawanan mendiami satu tubuh sepertimu! Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan, dari mana asalamu dan siapakah ke dua orang tuamu? Karena sampai sekarang, tidak pernah ada catatan sejarah kaum Iblis yang mengatakan bahwa ada Iblis yang pernah melakukan hubungan dengan seorang malaikat! Bahkan walaupun itu ada, tidak mungkin janin itu bisa bertahan karena mengingat ke dua energi itu bagaikan racun yang saling menghancurkan satu sama lain!"

Kali ini yang berbicara adalah pria berambut hijau yang di samping kanan Sirzech.

Ajuka Astaroth, adalah salah satu dari ke empat raja Iblis yang mendapat gelar dengan julukan Beelzebub dan juga merupakan super Devil sama seperti Sirzech.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa! Tidak pernah dilahirkan, dan tidak memiliki urusan dalam dunia ini. Jika kau bertanya dari mana asal energiku ini, anggap saja ini hanyalah serpihan kecil dari kebaikan Tuhan yang mau memberikan dua energi berbeda ini padaku!"

Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan kebenarannya bukan?!

Karena saat ini bukanlah waktu bagiku untuk unjuk gigi ke pada para makhluk naif di hadapanku ini!

"Jangan bercanda bocah! Kami mengadakan pertemuan ini karena masalah yang kau timbulkan. Jadi sebaiknya kau menjelaskan semuanya agar masalah ini dapat selesai!"

Wowww... si Mahou-Shojou bisa juga marah ternyata.

Biar ku tebak, dia pasti marah karena adiknya juga terlibat dan hampir saja celaka saat penyerangan Kokabiel berlangsung...

Huhhhhhh...,. Dasar pengidap Siscon akut...

"Begitukah?! Aku tidak menyangka karena hal sepeleh seperti ini, kalian ke 3 kubuh akhirat yang seharusnya saling bermusuhan, malah melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas satu hal seperti ini!"

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya sebagai hal 'sepeleh' nak! Kau tidak tau,... hal sepeleh yang kau sebutkan itu, dapat mengancam kedamaian yang sedang berusaha kami wujudkan saat ini!"

Kedamaian? Hahahahah... ingin sekali aku tertawa saat mendengar lelucon jadul seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidak akan kulakukan karena hanya akan merusak Image Cool dari diriku.

"Kedamaian yah!? Sepertinya kalian memiliki tujuan yang mulia..., tapi, atas dasar apa sehingga bangsa 'Iblis' Dan malaikat kotor seperti kalian juga ingin mewujudkan kedamaian tersebut?!"

Wajah mereka semua mengeras saat mendengar ucapanku barusan.

Binggo..., aku pasti sudah berhasil memancing emosi di ruangan ini!

"Apa salahnya jika kami menginginkan kedamaian itu terwujud! Selagi hal itu merujuk ke arah yang baik, aku rasa itu boleh-boleh saja!"

Hahhhhh..., beraninya juga si bocah mesum ini berbicara.

"Diamlah bocah! Aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu dari mulut orang yang rela melepaskan sisi kemanusiaannya hanya demi menjadi raja herem!"

"..."

Hahahahah... lihatlah ekspresinya,..., dia pasti sangat kesal karena tidak bisa membalas ucapanku.

"Tenanglah bocah... Biarlah orang dewasa yang mengurus hal ini!"

Huhhh..., Sayang sekali... padahal aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari aksi si bocah mesum itu.

"Tapi harus ku akui, ucapan dari bocah ini memang benar adanya..., selagi hal itu merujuk ke arah yang benar dan baik, aku rasa itu malah menjadi tujuan yang bagus!"

Omong kosong...

sadari dirilah..., Tidak ada yang namanya hal baik dari apa yang kalian semua lakukan...

"Tapi,.. bukankah itu sudah melenceng jauh dari yang namanya sifat alami Iblis dan malaikat jatuh seperti kalian?!"

"Kau salah... sekarang semua sudah berubah! Kami sudah lelah dan hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa harus melakukan peperangan yang hanya akan menimbulkan kerugian di setiap pihak yang bersangkutan!...,.."

"...,...,. Lalu bagaimana denganmu bocah?! Sebagai makhluk yang memiliki setengah dari darah malaikat suci, bukankah perbuatanmu itu juga sudah melenceng dari yang namanya kebaikan?!"

Khee..., si bocah Azazel dapat membalasku dengan jawaban yang bagus rupanya.

Tapi harus aku katakan,... Dia telah salah memilih lawan untuk berdebat!

"Aku harus mengakui bahwa tindakan kalian saat ini memanglah suatu kebaikan! Tapi..., apakah yang kalian lakukan ini memang untuk kebaikan dunia, atau hanya untuk Bangsa kalian saja?!"

"..."

Booommm..., mereka semua terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

Cihhhh..., Sudah kuduga,..., hampir semua makhluk Supranatural Saat ini, hanyalah sekumpulan makhluk naif Dengan tingkat keserakahan tinggi.

"Jangan naif pak tua! Aku tau kalian memiliki tujuan lain di balik sandiwara yang kalian beri nama 'kedamaian' itu! Walau kalian menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebenaran, tapi belum tentu semua itu juga baik bagi makhluk yang diluar sistem Supranatural...,..."

"...,... kalian harus sadar. perbuatan yang kalian sebut sebagai 'kedamaian' itu, hanyalah suatu kesengsaraan bagi pihak yang tidak bersangkutan. atau dalam artian lain, 'manusia'lah makhluk satu-satunya yang kalian rugikan!"

Serangan telak mengenai kepala mereka...

Sudah ku katakan bukan, mereka memilih lawan yang salah dalam hal perdebatan!..

"Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanyalah proporsi dari sudut pandangamu saja nak..., dari sisi lain, bukankah sudah menjadi wajar jika harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk menuju hal yang lebih baik?! Dan harus aku tekankan, bukan hanya manusia saja yang berkorban di sini... banyak dari kaum 3 fraksi juga yang berusaha mati-matian untuk mewujudkan kedamaian yang bahkan sampai harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi hal tersebut!..., "

"...,..., jadi jangan pernah coba-coba mengatakan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan umurmu anak muda! Karena masih banyak hal yang bocah sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa untuk memahaminya!"

Khee... keras kepala juga pak tua poni pirang ini...

Dan juga, dia berani bicara soal umur di depanku?!...,... Hohoho... belum tau dia!

"Hahahahahahahahah... ..,"

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..., tertawa adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk melampiaskan perasaanku saat ini.

Semua orang pasti sedang menatapku heran sekarang.., mau bagaimana lagi, itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan untuk tertawa...

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

Tawaku terhenti saat aku mendengar si Lucifer palsu itu berbicara.

"...,... kalian tau..., akan menjadi sangat lucu jika kalian semua sadar dengan derajat yang kalian miliki saat ini!"

WHUSHHHH!

"Jangan coba-coba kau menganggap ini hanya sebuah lelucon...!"

Udara di seluruh ruangan ini tiba-tiba menjadi dingin hingga dapat menyentuh titik beku.

Sepertinya Mahou-Shojou kali ini benar-benar marah...

lihatlah, semua makhluk yang memiliki tingkat kekuatan di bawah rata rata seperti kelompok Gremory itu, sudah menggigil dengan suhu se ekstrim ini.

"...,... asal kau tau,... adiku hampir saja terluka karena masalah yang kau buat! Jadi kau harus ber~"

"Tenanglah Serafal,.. lihatlah, kau membuat mereka semua kedinginan dengan kekuatanmu!"

Ayolahhhh... haruskah si Lucifer ini menghentikan hal yang menyenangkan seperti ini.

Jujur saja, aku dari tadi bosan dengan pertemuan ini...

Sebenarnya dari tadi aku tau ada seorang Iblis yang selalu menatapku dengan pandangan tajamnya... Aku yakin dia ingin membalas dendam atas kekalahannya pada waktu itu...

Tapi karena di ruangan ini di isi oleh para petinggi fraksi, akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu kesempatan...,...

"Harus aku tekankan anak muda..., sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya! Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa hubunganku dengan Koka~"

 **DHUARRRR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo guyssss... bagaimana dengan chap ini? Sepertinya TBC nya ngegantung Yahhhhh?!**

 **Mau bagaimana lagi... jika aku paksakan untuk nulis, mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama.. akhirnya, aku memilih untuk upload sekarang dehhh...**

 **Dan untuk semua yang sudah Follow, Fav, dan Review saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Saya akan mempertimbangkan semua saran dari kalian. Dan bagi semua pertanyaan, akan terjawab di charter yang akan datang.**

 **Sekali lagi, jangan lupa follow dan Review Yahhhhh...**

 **Greyy Out..**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Overpower naru! Gaje! Ooc Naru! Dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

 **PAIR**

 **RAHASIA!**

 **.**

 **Chap. 4 ~reuni keluarga~**

.

Just enjoyyy

.

Michael...,.. adalah seorang malaikat yang di percayai sebagai tangan kanan Tuhan dalam Alkitab untuk mengurus segala hal yang ada di surga maupun di dunia manusia.

Bahkan saat ini, dia telah menggantikan posisi sang 'Ayah' untuk mengatur dunia karena Tuhan telah dianggap gugur dalam perang akbar ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Dia sebenarnya tidak bisa mempercayai hal tersebut, namun kenyataan berkata lain saat dia bersama ratusan prajurit akhirat menyaksikan peleburan tubuh sang Ilahi setelah dia membunuh dan menyegel jiwa dari dua naga Surgawi yang mengacau pada saat perang sedang berlangsung.

Segala macam upaya telah dia lakukan agar semua sistem kehidupan dapat berjalan secara normal. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap hanyalah makhluk ciptaan yang tidak mungkin dapat disetarakan dengan sang pencipta itu sendiri.

Itu terbukti dengan adanya beberapa masalah dalam sistem keagamaan dan kehidupan. Dimulai dari semakin banyak Manusia yang mulai melepas kepercayaan dari jalan kebenaran, banyaknya keanehan yang timbul akibat makhluk Supranatural, hingga bencana alam yang sering terjadi di beberapa tempat di seluruh dunia.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.. karena ulah dari kaum mantan saudaranya yang dulu pernah menjadi malaikat, kembali membuat ulah dengan hampir membunuh adik dari Mao Lucifer yang mana hal itu dapat memicu perang yang telah susah payah dia cegah sedari dulu.

Sebagai seorang malaikat yang umumnya memiliki hati suci, sudah seharusnya dia melakukan tindakan yang dapat menyelesaikan hal ini.

Karena itulah dia mengusulkan agar diadakannya pertemuan antara pemimpin 3 fraksi akhirat untuk membahas masalah ini, sekaligus langkah awal untuk mewujudkan kedamaian antara tiga fraksi.

Tapi lagi lagi masalah kembali muncul saat si adik Mao Lucifer menyebut nama seorang pemuda...,... Naruto.

Naruto? Nama yang aneh memang... tapi Dia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana. Mencoba untuk mengingat, namun hasilnya nihil... dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa pemilik dari Nama 'Naruto' ini.

Dan terlepas dari hal itu, Rias selaku adik Sirzech juga mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar bahwa Naruto itu adalah komplotan atu bahkan bos dari Kokabiel yang telah menyerang mereka pada saat itu.

Dugaan semakin kuat saat dia juga mengatakan bahwa Narutolah yang menyelamatkan dan membawa Kokabiel pergi saat dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Vali, selaku pemilik dari Sacred Gear Divided Gear sang Hakuryuuko masa kini.

Dia terkadang berpikir..., haruskah ada malaikat yang ingin berbuat jahat? Bukankah mereka di ciptakan untuk senantiasa mengabdi hanya kepada sang 'Ayah'?!

Bahkan menurut apa yang dia pahami, malaikat seharusnya tidak mempunyai perasaan apa lagi kekuatan untuk membangkang dari sang pencipta.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin Malaikat itu sendiri, jujur Michael sendiri tidaklah mengerti dengan sistem yang ada pada saat ini..., dia tidak tau, apakah itu adalah rencana dari sang Ilahi..., atau memang itulah yang di inginkan oleh sang 'Ayah'!?

Hanya 'Dia' yang tau...

Sudah sekitar 10 menit membahas masalah tersebut, akhirnya Azazel yang sedari tadi di tunggu untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini, telah datang dan membawa seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik agak panjang dengan memakai pakaian...,... Kimono?

Semua makhluk yang hadir di ruangan tersebut termasuk dirinya, menatap pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan...

Tunggu dulu..., sepertinya Michael pernah melihat pemuda ini sebelumnya.. Tapi dimana?

Mencoba mengingat, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil...

Tidak mau bertindak lebih, dia hanya diam dan mengamati pemuda tersebut sementara para petinggi lainnya sedang berbicara dan berdebat dengan pemuda itu.

Dia masih mencoba terus mengingat, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Dia tidak pernah tau, ternyata malaikat juga memiliki penyakit pikun ruapanya?! Mungkin karena umurnya yang sudah lebih dari ribuan tahun,... siapa yang tau!

"Aku harus mengakui bahwa tindakan kalian saat ini memanglah suatu kebaikan! Tapi..., apakah yang kalian lakukan ini memang untuk kebaikan dunia, atau hanya 'untuk Bangsa kalian saja'?!"

DEG

"...?"

Entah kenapa, ungkapan tersebut tiba-tiba membuat jantung dari seorang Michael berpacu kencang seperti benderang mau perang.

Kata-kata itu?! Yahhhhh,..., kata-kata itu benar-benar membuka segala penghalang dalam ingatan Michael yang membuat dia dapat mengingat siapa pemilik dari nama 'Naruto', dan siapa sebenarnya pemuda di hadapannya itu...

Pikirannya pun melayang jauh kemasa lalu saat dirinya sedang bersama sang Ilahi menyaksikan kehancuran surga untuk yang pertama kalinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Surga... adalah tempat dimana sang Ilahi dan hamba setianya [Malaikat] berada. Tempat yang melambangkan suatu keindahan dan kesempurnaan dari segala macam hal yang ada di dunia maupun di akhirat.

DHUARRRRR!

Tapi semua itu hilang dalam sekejap saat suatu serangan meluluhlantakkan seluruh area surga beserta semua yang ada dia atasnya..

Keindahan tiada tara, seketika tergantikan dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang penuh akan kawah raksasa yang bahkan dasarnyapun tak terlihat.

Hanya ada satu bangunan yang masih dapat berdiri kokoh dari serangan luar biasa itu. Dan itulah istana super megah kebesaran dari yang maha kuasa.

Seluruh wilayah bangunan tersebut yang memiliki diameter seluas 200 meter persegi, dilindungi oleh kubah cahaya emas yang bahkan serangan sebesar tadi sama sekali tidak bisa menggores sedikitpun dari penghalang tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi 'Ayah'?"

Michael sang pemimpin malaikat sekaligus tangan kanan Tuhan, bertanya dengan nada cemas di hatinya.

Dirinya tidak tau apa yang terjadi..., tapi semua menjadi jelas saat dia keluar dan menatap tidak percaya kepada seluruh daratan Surga yang telah hancur bagaikan habis terkena kiamat.

Padahal wilayah surga bahkan mencapai angka 3 kali lipat lebih luas daripada daratan yang ada di bumi. Tapi hanya dalam sepersekian detik saja, semua telah hancur dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Malaikat yang di katakan memiliki berkat tertinggi dari sang Ilahi, dibuat tercengang sekaligus marah dengan semua yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Padahal sebelumnya dia masih asik mengobrol dengan sang 'Ayah' untuk membahas rahasia dari Makhluk pertama. Tapi suatu ledakan menghentikan aktifitas mereka, dan inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!"

Hilang sudah semua karakter lembut dan kesopanan yang dia miliki...,... saat ini hanya amarah dan kesedihan yang memenuhi perasaannya.

Tentu saja dia marah..., siapa sih yang tidak marah saat rumah dan seluruh saudaranya dihancurkan hingga seperti ini.

Menoleh ke samping, dia dapat menemukan sang Ayah tengah berdiri gagah di sampingnya dengan cahaya keberkahan melapisi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Masih sama, ekspresi lembut dan kehangatan masilah melekat di wajahnya walaupun dia telah melihat kehancuran Surga beserta semua anak-anaknya juga ikut musnah kecuali Michael..

"'Ayah'... apa sebenarnya yang telah terja-"

" **AYAHHH... APA MAKSUDNYA INI!** "

Ucapan Michael terhenti seketika saat sebuah suara lantang terdengar hingga menggetarkan semua daratan yang telah hancur itu.

Hawa kegelapan yang terasa begitu kental hingga menusuk kedalam tulang sang tangan kanan Tuhan itu.

Belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini.. tubuhnya bergetar hendak terjatuh, namun sang 'Ayah' telah lebih dulu menyelimutinya dengan sinar keberkahan sehingga dia dapat bertahan dari situasi super ekstrim seperti ini.

SHINGGGGGG!

Sebuah cahaya emas bercampur kegelapan bersinar terang di langit surga.

Menatap keatas, Michael dapat melihat adanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik agak panjang, sedang terbang dengan sepasang sayap yang memiliki perbedaan warna di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Sepasang Armor rubah api membalut seluruh tubuhnya, dan mata biru gelapnya menatap tajam penuh amarah kearah mereka berdua.

Tidak hanya itu... walaupun telah di lapisi oleh cahaya keberkahan sang Ilahi, tapi tetap saja Michael masih dapat merasakan energi luar biasa besar terpancar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sosok tersebut. Bahkan energinya dan penampilan yang dia miliki, tidaklah mencerminkan seorang malaikat... namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang dipancarkannya.

'Dari auranya, jelas dia memiliki setengah energi dari malaikat!.. Tapi energi negatif yang begitu pekat ini, bagaiman mungkin ada dalam tubuhnya yang juga memiliki setengah dari energi malaikat?!'

Michael tidak mengerti..., seharusnya energi negatif adalah racun bagi malaikat, dan begitupun sebaliknya... Tapi pemuda yang sedang terbang di atas sana, malah memiliki dua energi tersebut dalam satu tubuh...

Tapi saat mendengar pemuda tersebut memanggil Tuhan dengan sebutan 'Ayah', maka itu sudah membuktikan bahwa dia juga adalah salah satu ciptaan dari sang Ilahi...

Michael dibuat pusing denga semua ini... Tapi yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, saat ini Tubuhnya masilah bergetar walau tidak separah tadi.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka, ada makhluk yang memiliki tingkat energi segila itu di dunia ini. Bahkan dia yakin, ienergi dari pemuda itu telah mencapai ribuan kali jauh lebih besar dari dirinya.

Dan juga, dia berani mengatakan bahwa sosok tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan telah melampaui sang Ilahi sekalipun...

 **"Ada apa gerangan sehingga kau datang dan berani menghancurkan seluruh tempat ini wahai Anakku Naruto"**

Penuh akan kelembutan dan kehangatan, itulah ciri khas dari yang maha kuasa. Walaupun dalang dari segala kehancuran ini adalah pemuda yang sedang terbang jauh di atas sana, tapi Tuhan masih saja berbicara dengan nada selembut itu.

" **Selama ini aku terus memuja dan mengikuti segala kehendakmu karena bagiku engkau adalah sosok panutan dari segala kebenaran dan kebaikan!...,..."**

Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap bagaikan kobaran api yang tak bisa padam, pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

" **...,... Tapi kenapa?!... kenapa engkau sampai harus menciptakan makhluk yang memiliki segala sifat keburukan [Iblis] yang jelas-jelas itu sangat bertentangan dari sifat dan kehendakmu!** "

WHUSHHHH

Di ucapannya yang terakhir, Naruto mengibaskan tangannya kedepan hingga terciptalah hempasan angin yang kembali menggetarkan seluruh daratan Surga itu...

Michael menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto itu...

'Iblis?!'

tanpa diberitahupun, dia tau bahwa nama itu adalah sebutan bagi para makhluk yang memiliki segala sifat kejahatan, kedengkian, hingga keburukan yang ada di dunia ini.

Namun dia tidak pernah mengetahui kalau sang Ayah pernah menciptakan makhluk seburuk itu selama ini.

Yang dia tahu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan hanyalah para malaikat yang selalu memenuhi segala perintah yang dia berikan.

Sang Ilahi masih tetap dengan senyuman lembutnya walau suasana saat ini sedang di penuhi oleh ketegangan akibat amarah dari Naruto yang membuat suhu udara naik hingga mencapai angka dua kali lipat dari suhu inti matahari.

Hal itu membuat tanah hingga tanaman yang masih selamat, harus pasrah kembali hancur oleh panas yang super ekstrim tersebut.

Sekali lagi harus aku katakan..., jika saja Michael tidak dilindungi oleh energi sang Ilahi, maka sudah sejak tadi dia hanya tinggal nama.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya dia yang dilindungi oleh Tuhan... namun seluruh alam mulai dari dunia Manusia hingga neraka sekalipun, harus dia lindungi agar kemarahan dari Naruto tidak menghancurkan seluruh alam semesta itu.

"Bukankah menghancurkan surga karena hal yang belum pasti itu hanyalah tindakan yang bodoh!"

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar ucapan dari Michael...

Matanya menatap penuh akan kemarahan kearah Malaikat terkuat itu...

" **Sadarilah batasanmu wahai makhluk yang diberkahi oleh cahaya sang Ilahi...,, bagiku, kau hanyalah setitik cahaya yang beruntung karena dapat berdiri di samping diri 'Nya'! Jadi Diamlah sebelum aku memusnahkanmu hingga ke tulang dan ragamu!** "

Okkk... hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sang tangan kanan Tuhan bungkam di tempat...

Entah kenapa, mulutnya tidak dapat membalas ucapan penuh akan aura intimidasi itu...

 **"Tolong beritahukanlah anakmu ini Ayah... kenapa sampai engkau menciptakan Makhluk seperti itu di dunia ini!?"**

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi pemuda tersebut...

Tampak dengan jelas ekspresi kesedihan, kemarahan, hingga penyesalan terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

" **dunia ini butuh akan keseimbangan nak! Dimana ada putih, pastilah ada hitam... dimana ada kebaikan, pastilah ada keburukan... semua itu adalah Mutlak dari kehendaku. Dan tiada satupun dari mereka [ciptaan] yang bisa merubahnya** "

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya...

" **Aku tidak mengerti ayah... engkau adalah simbol dari segala kebaikan dan kebahagian... Tapi kenapa engkau sampai harus menciptakan Makhluk [Iblis] yang jelas sangat bertentangan dari semua itu?!...,...** "

" **...,... Bukankah engkau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa engkau sangat membenci yang namanya keburukan dan kejahatan?! Tapi sekarang kenapa Ayah mengatakan bahwa dunia ini membutuhkan yang namanya 'keseimbangan'? Bukankah jauh lebih baik jika keburukan itu di hilangkan saja?! Padahal dengan kehendakmu, engkau bisa membuat dunia ini penuh akan kebaikan dan kebahagian tanpa harus ada kejelekan yang akan merusak semua keindahan ini?!** "

" **Itulah kenapa aku juga menciptakan cahaya... cahayalah yang akan melawan kegelapan dan memusnahkannya. Itulah siklus hidup yang aku ciptakan!** "

BLARRRRR!

Naruto semakin menaikan tingkat energinya saat mendengar ucapan dari sang Ilahi tersebut.

Michael yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa menyaksikan perdebatan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mampu untuk memahaminya.

" **Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan menimbulkan peperangan yang semakin membuat kehancuran terjadi. Kesedihan akan melanda setiap makhluk yang terlibat. Dan bahkan hal tersebut juga akan berdampak pada alam dan makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya! Hal itu malah semakin jauh melenceng dari sifat yang kau ajarkan padaku!...,...,** "

" **...,.., aku sudah menjaga dunia ini lebih dari ribuan tahun, dan engkau malah menciptakan Makhluk yang memiliki potensi untuk merusak semua itu! Apakah Ayah berniat membuat semua makhluk ciptaan merasakan yang namanya kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kesakitan?!"**

Sang Ilahi terdiam... saat ini, tidak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Namun senyuman lembut penuh kehangatan yang senantiasa selalu menemani raut wajahnya, menandakan bahwa dia telah memiliki tujuan lain yang tentunya tidak bisa di tebak oleh para makhluk ciptaannya.

" **Belum waktunya aku memberitahukannya kepadamu wahai Anakku..., tapi suatu saat nanti, semua pertanyaanmu pasti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu!** "

"Tapi aku harus ba-"

" **Pandora Box...,...,** "

"..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat... sepertinya dia menemukan hal yang bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya..

"...,..., **adalah harta suci yang menyimpan semua jawaban dari pertanyaanmu!** **harta suci itu tersimpan di suatu tempat di alam semesta ini. Carilah dan dapatkanlah semua jawaban yang engkau inginkan!** "

Tampak ragu, namun Naruto akhirnya menurunkan tingkat energinya hingga ke keadaan normal...

Merasakan energi milik pemuda tersebut telah menjadi normal, Michael akhirnya bisa bernapas legah.

Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi... namun satu hal yang dia tau,..., sosok pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari ciptaan sang Ayah yang benar-benar tidak bisa di nalar oleh dirinya.

Sempat tersirat dalam pikirannya, 'kenapa Ayah sampai menciptakan Makhluk dengan tingkat energi yang bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri?!'... Tapi walaupun seperti itu, dia tetap menyadari di mana batasannya.

Dia tidak berhak mempertanyakan hal yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak dapat untuk memahaminya. Karena dia tau, bahwa dirinya hanyalah makhluk ciptaan dari yang maha kuasa.

"Sebagai salah satu makhluk yang engkau ciptakan, aku a-"

SHINGGGGG

DHUARRRR!

Michael tersentak kaget saat melihat ratusan light spear secara mengejutkan tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang begitu besarnya..

WHUSHHHH

Namun hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan, Naruto menghempaskan semua asap yang menutupi dirinya.

Tidak ada satupun luka yang berbekas pada tubuhnya. Sungguh ketahanan tubuh yang begitu luar biasa. Dan semua itu murni hanyalah kekuatan tubuhnya, tanpa ada campur tangan dari setetespun energi yang dia miliki.

SHINGGGGG

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, seorang pria dengan ke 12 pasang sayap putihnya tiba-tiba muncul di samping kiri Naruto dan telah siap dengan sebuah pedang cahaya di tangannya.

PRANGGGGG!

Namun kali ini dialah yang terkejut saat mengetahui pedang cahayanya telah hancur berkeping-keping saat tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh leher Naruto.

"Cihhh.."

Mendecih kesal, pria itupun kembali menghilang dan muncul di samping kiri Michael.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer...,... adalah salah satu dari dua Malaikat yang memegang peran penting dalam sistem kehidupan.. dilihat dari jumlah sayapnya yang sama dengan Michael, sudah jelas bahwa kedudukan dan tingkat kekuatannya pastilah setara dengan sang pemimpin Malaikat Michael.

Dan juga,..., jika Michael adalah Malaikat yang dinobatkan sebagai tangan kanan dari sang Ilahi, maka Luciferlah yang menjadi kebalikannya sebagai tangan kiri bagi sang Ilahi..

Pria yang ternyata bernama Lucifer itu melirik sedikit ke arah Michael, dan kembali menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam saja seperti orang bodoh saat jelas-jelas ada musuh yang telah menghancurkan seluruh saudara kita sedang berada di atas sana Michael?!...,..."

Menciptakan sebuah pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya, Lucifer lalu menatap kearah Michael.

"...,..., jangan bilang rasa takutmu itu telah membuatmu lupa bahwa semua saudara kita telah dilenyapkan oleh pria temperamental seperti dirinya!"

Michael membulatkan kedua matanya saat baru menyadari hal itu.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Michael lalu ikut menatap tajam Naruto yang masih setia terbang jauh di atas sana sambil memandang mereka datar..

"Kau benar!...,..."

SHINGGGG!

Kembali sebuah pedang cahaya juga muncul di tangan kanan Michael...

" **Hentikan semua itu Lucifer, Michael!** "

Mereka berdua tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari sang Ayah.

"Tapi Ayah, saudara kita semua telah di memusnahkan oleh dia hanya karena satu alasan yang begitu konyol...,. Dan bahkan, dia juga telah menghancurkan surga yang penuh akan keindahan ini hanya karena alasan tersebut! Tidak se-"

" **Aku menciptakan telinga agar senantiasa engkau dan seluruh makhluk dari mereka [ciptaan] bisa mendengar semua firmanku wahai Lucifer... Dan apakah sekarang 'telinga' itu sudah tidak dapat engkau gunakan lagi untuk mendengar firmanku?!** "

Lucifer dan Michael bungkam atas ucapan dari sang Ayah.. mereka berdua berlutut dan membungkuk meminta ampunan kepada Tuhan karena terlalu larut dalam rasa dendam dan amarah...

"Maafkanlah anakmu ini Ayah... Sungguh tiada makhluk yang lebih besar [mulia] dari pada engkau!"

" **bukankah kalian juga dapat merasakannya..., tidak ada makhluk yang bisa mengalahkannya walaupun seluruh kehendaku bersatu untuk melawannya! Karena sesungguhnya, dia adalah inti dari 'kehendak' itu sendiri...**."

Kali ini Lucifer dan Michael benar-benar harus dibuat tercengang dengan kenyataan yang di sampaikan oleh sang Ilahi...

"Ja-jadi maksud Ayah,... Dia adalah...,...?!"

" **Benar...,.. Dia adalah *******! Jadi hentikalah semua yang ingin kalian lakukan sebelum semua itu terlambat!"**

Mereka berdua hanya bisa menunduk pasrah..

Mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah ******, sudah menjadi pukulan telak bagi ke dua Malaikat tertinggi itu. Walau bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin mereka melanggar perintah dari sang Ilahi.

"Hmmmm?!...,... "

Naruto memegang dagunya seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"...,..., aku tidak menyangka Ayah juga sampai menciptakan Makhluk seperti itu di surga ini!"

Michael dan Lucifer kembali dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tersebut. Namun kali ini mereka hanya bisa diam karena mereka tau bahwa urusan ini hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh yang maha kuasa.

Namun sama dengan mereka, Tuhanpun hanya diam tanpa ada niatan membalas ucapan dari Naruto.

Menutup mata sejenak, Naruto lalu menatap datar mereka semua...

"Sebagai rasa hormatku kepadamu, aku akan melepaskan surga dan akan mencari benda yang Engkau sebutkan tadi!...,... "

Melirik kearah Lucifer dan Michael, Naruto lalu melanjutkan...

"Ketahuilah wahai para pendamping sang Ilahi,...,... kalian hanyalah makhluk ciptaan yang memiliki tugas untuk senantiasa mengikuti segala perintah dari sang Ilahi. Jadi aku peringatkan,..., jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kalian adalah makhluk yang telah berdiri tinggi dan menggunakan hal tersebut hanya untuk kepentingan 'bangsa kalian saja'!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Narutopun menghilang dan meninggalkan kedua malaikat itu yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan di otaknya.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *********~~~~~Pandora Box~~~~~********

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DHUARRRRRR!**

sebuah serangan dengan skala yang cukup besar, meledakan dan menghancurkan ruang pertemuan antar 3 kubuh akhirat...

"Wahhh...wahhhh..Wahhhh... aku tidak menyangka ke empat pemimpin akhirat saling bekerja sama hanya untuk menahan satu serangan kecilku!"

Seorang ibu-ibu dengan pakaian kekurangan kain membungkus tubuhnya, terlihat sedang terbang di atas para hadirin yang hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut.

Berbekal kaca mata bening dan cambukan di tangannya, telah melengkapi penampilan sexinya yang entah kenapa dapat membuatku merasa ingin muntah...

Sudah lupakan...

Untung saja ke tiga pemimpin akhirat telah lebih dulu menciptakan barier yang berhasil meminimalisir kehancuran di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Katerea-chan..., apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?!"

Ibu-ibu yang ternyata bernama Katerea Leviathan itu, mengeraskan wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan dari Serafal..

"Diam kau Mao gadungan! Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa Kaulah orang yang mencuri posisi [Leviathan] dariku! Aku adalah keturunan dari Leviathan yang asli! Akulah yang lebih berhak menjadi Maou!"

"Katerea-chan...aku...aku..."

"Jangan khawatir Serafall. Hari ini aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini dan merebut sendiri title [Leviathan] itu! Lalu semua doktrin akan ditentukan oleh kami. Michael, Azazel, dan Lucifer—Sirzechs, zaman kalian sudah berakhir."

"Sirzechs, Michael, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Jangan bantu aku, oke?"

Azazel berdiri..., Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh mulai mengeluarkan aura suram, mirip seperti pemanasan sebelum bertarung.

"...Katerea, apa kau berniat untuk menyerah?"

Itulah peringatan terakhir dari si Mao Lucifer.

Namun Katerea menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa dia menolak kata menyerah.

"Benar juga Sirzechs. Kau adalah Maou yang baik. Namun, kau bukan Maou terbaik. Karena itulah kami berniat menjadi Maou yang baru!"

"Begitu. Sayang sekali."

Selain para petinggi, mereka semua hanya diam dan menyaksikan hal tersebut.

Melihat konfirmasi itu, Azazel menunjuk jendela dengan tangannya.

DHUARRR!

Seluruh area di jendela diledakkan oleh kilatan cahaya.

Azazel membentangkan dua belas sayap hitamnya. Warnanya lebih gelap dari kegelapan malam

"Keturunan dari mantan Maou [Leviathan]. Salah satu [Monster of the End]. Bukan lawan yang buruk. Katerea Leviathan, apa kau berdandan demi menghadapi kehancuran melawanku?"

Katerea menanggapi tantangan menegangkan Azazel hanya dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Kheee... lelucon yang bagus untuk pak tua yang sebentar lagi akan mene~"

"Oi.., Oi...,Oi..., apakah kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu!"

Semua orang tersentak kaget Dan menatap ke satu tempat yang sama sebagai tempat asal dari suara tersebut.

Pemuda pirang yang ternyata pemeran utama dalam fic ini, hanya menatap datar semua kejadian itu dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut! Namun tidak dirasakannya kehadiran dari pemuda tersebut yang bahkan sedari tadi dia hanya duduk diam di kursinya.

Menyipitkan matanya tajam, Katerea menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

'Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan aura Supranatural selain aura manusia biasa dari dalam tubuhnya. Itu menandakan dia itu hanyalah Manusia biasa!'. Pikir Katerea.

"Hohoho... aku tidak menyangka pihak ke tiga fraksi sampai harus bekerja sama dengan kaum rendahan seperti manusia. Apakah kali~"

"Ya..ya..ya..bla...,bla..,bla...,teruskanlah ocehannya itu..., tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu. pergi dari sini dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, atau temuilah ajalmu dalam waktu lebih dari 30 menit?!"

CTAKKKK!

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Katerea.

"Beraninya Makhluk rendahan sepertimu Menghinaku! Sadar dirilah..., kau hanyalah makhluk lemah yang hanya ha~"

"Makhluk lemah yah?!"

"...?!"

Hampir semua mata membulat saat melihat Naruto saat ini telah melayang di udara tepat 5 meter disamping kanan Katerea..

'Ce-cepat sekali!'. Pikir mereka semua...

"He-hey Buchou...,.. Aku yang sala lihat, atau memang saat ini dia sedang terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap?". Tanya Issei memastikan.

"Sayangnya, kau tidak salah lihat Issei!"

Sebulir keringat turun dari pelipis si naga mesum.

"Be-benarkah?!"

Tentu saja mereka terkejut. Bahkan para petinggipun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Issei.

Setahu mereka, makhluk yang dapat terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap hanyalah eksistensi para Dewa, dan manusia pemilik Sacred Gear yang memiliki kekuatan untuk terbang.

bahkan makhluk seperti merekapun harus mengembangkan sayap atau sejenisnya agar dapat terbang.

Tapi kali ini, tepat di hadapan mereka seorang pemuda tanpa Sacred Gear dengan dua energi abnormal dalam tubuhnya, Mampu mematahkan semua itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana? Dan bagaimana mungkin Manusia sepertimu bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan sa~"

Deggg

Katerea melebarkan matanya saat baru merasakan energi yang terpancar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Energi ini?! Ba-bagaimana mungkin!?"

Katerea sungguh tidak mempercayai hal ini...

Padahal dia yakin bahwa pemuda ini tadi tidaklah memiliki energi apapun selain aura Manusia.

Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah merasakan dua energi berbeda ada dalam tubuhnya.

Tentu saja dia bisa merasakannya.. karena saat ini dia masih berada dalam Jarak tidak lebih 5 meter dari Naruto.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal baru.. sebelumnya Kiba juga dapat menggabungkan energi Iblisnya dengan aura suci untuk menciptakan pedang suci Iblis.

Namun hal itu berbeda dengan Naruto...,.. jika Kiba hanya bisa menggabungkan sedikit energi suci dengan energi Iblisnya, Naruto malah memiliki energi setengah Iblis dan setengah 'Malaikat' dalam tubuhnya...

Ingat yahh..,.. energi suci dan Malaikat itu ada sedikit perbedaan..

Jika Energi suci dapat dimiliki oleh Beberapa orang yang sangat taat ke pada sang Ilahi... seperti Excorsist dan para pendeta...

Sedang energi Malaikat, adalah energi Suci yang memiliki tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada energi suci pada umumnya dan Hanya dimiliki oleh para Malaikat itu sendiri.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Hoammmm..."

Naruto menguap bosan mendengar ucapan tante di depannya itu.

"...,... apa kalian semua memang terlahir bodoh sehingga harus melemparkan pertanyaan Mainstream seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan menjawabnya bukan!"

CETAKK

kembali perempatan urat muncul di dahi si Leviathan asli itu.

Oke..., sudah cukup baginya menerima hinaan pada hari ini..

"Kurang ajar! Akan kubu~"

BLARRRR!

Lagi dan lagi Katerea harus rela ucapannya terpotong oleh serangan dadakan yang di keluarkan oleh Azazel.

"Bukankah peraturan dalam pertarungan adalah, 'Jangan pernah berpaling dari lawanmu'?!...,..."

Kepulan asap menyelimuti tempat Katerea berada.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, terlihatlah Katerea yang masih baik-baik saja dengan adanya lingkaran sihir pertahanan di hadapannya.

"Grrrr..."

Tentu saja Azazel tau serangan seperti itu tidak mungkin mampu melukai keturunan asli dari Mao Leviathan..

"Naruto-san... bisakah kau tidak mengganggu pertarungan antar orang tua ini?"

Naruto kembali melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jujur saja, dari tadi aku sangat bosan dengan pertemuan ini. Dan mungkin dengan menonton pertarungan kalian dapat membuatku terhibur"

Azazel tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah Menghinaku seperti ini!"

WUSHHHH

Lonjakan energi gila-gilaan di keluarkan oleh Katerea. Sepertinya saat ini dia Sedang sangat marah..

"Khe...,.."

Azazel terkekeh pelan..

"...,... Itulah yang aku mau!"

SHINGGGG!

Merekapun menghilang dan melanjutkan pertarungan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Semua Iblis muda yang melihat pertarungan tersebut, hanya bisa diam dan menatap kagum hal itu.

Namun dari semua itu, seorang pria tampan dengan rambut emas dan setelan ala bangsawannya, sedari tadi hanya menatap satu objek yang saat ini sedang terbang di udara sambil menyaksikan pertarungan antara Katerea dan Azazel.

Michael...,... setelah dia dapat mengingat semuanya, entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa heran saat merasakan pancaran energi dari Naruto.

'Dari ciri fisik dan auranya, tidak salah lagi dia adalah orang 'Itu',...,. Tapi entah kenapa, aku dapat merasakan tingkat energinya tidak sebesar saat itu..., "

Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan sensasi mencekam dalam sejarah hidupnya saat merasakan kuatnya energi dari Naruto untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tapi kali ini dia merasa aneh...,.. Walaupun terasa samar, namun Michael merasakan tekanan energi dari pemuda itu telah jauh berkurang dari sebelumnya.

Bukannya bermaksud mengatakannya lemah... malahan, dia yakin walau mereka semua bekerja sama untuk melawan Naruto, presentasi kemenangannya hanyalah dibawah 5 persen...

Tapi tetap saja, energi kali ini lebih kecil dari pada waktu itu.

Mengesampingkan hal tersebut, terlihat hampir semua makhluk yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak seakan-akan waktu telah dihentikan...

"Forbidden Balor View..., sepertinya bocah vampir itu telah dipaksa untuk menggunakan Balance Breaker nya!"

Forbidden Balor View adalah Sacred Gear yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu dalam Jarak tertentu. Hanya makhluk dengan tingkat kekuatan di atas rata rata, pemilik dari Sacred Gear naga, dan pedang suci sajalah yang dapat bertahan dari semua itu.

Plus Rias yang masih bisa bergerak karena sempat memegang tangan Issei sebelum teknik itu di keluarkan.

"Ehhh... apa yang terjadi?"

Issei tersentak saat melihat semua teman temannya kecuali Rias, Kiba, dan Zenovia hanya diam seperti sedang di hentikan oleh sesuatu.

"Kekuatan ini...,...?!"

Rias tersentak kaget saat menyadari siapa pemilik dari kekuatan tersebut.

"...,..., gawat! Gasper dalam bahaya!"

Issei dan Kiba ikut tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari Rias...

"Gasper dalam bahaya?"

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat selamatkan si bocah Vampir itu... Kalau ini terus berlanjut, bahkan makhluk sekelas kamipun akan ikut termakan oleh teknik ini. Dan yang lebih parahnya, bocah itu mungkin saja akan mati karena dia dipaksa untuk menggunakan Balance Breaker !"

Issei dan Rias semakin terkejut saat mendengar hal itu.

"Selain itu, terdapat juga ratusan penyihir yang saat ini sedang mengepung seluruh area akademi Kuoh ini. Jadi sebaiknya, Rias dan Issei saja yang mengurusnya. Dan untuk kalian para Knight muda, sebaiknya mengurus para penyihir yang ada di luar sana"

Benar apa yg dikatakan Sirzech..., terlihat saat ini ada sekitar ratusan penyihir lengkap dengan sapu terbangnya telah bersiap di seluruh area Akademi Kuoh ini.

TRANGGG!

Mundur untuk berhenti sejenak, Azazel menatap sekelilingnya saat melihat ada ratusan penyihir yang keluar dari sebuah portal raksasa yang muncul di langit malam kota Kuoh tersebut.

"Wowww... Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki persiapan seperti ini?!"

Katerea membalas dengan senyum Sinisnya.

"Jangan kira aku datang disini tanpa adanya persiapan! Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku tidaklah bodoh untuk melawan ke empat pemimpin fraksi sendirian!"

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hmmm... Sacred Gear penghenti waktu? Sungguh menarik..."

.

"Sekarang pergilah!"

"Hai!"

SHINGGGG

Lingkaran sihir transportasi milik Grafia, telah berhasil mengirim Rias dan Issei ketempat Gasper di tahan.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Zenovia, juga telah pergi untuk mengurus para penyihir tersebut.

Melirik ke sisi kanan tempat duduknya, Michael dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang berdiri dan bersandar di dinding ruangan yang masih terlihat utuh.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau juga ikut membantu untuk membereskan para penyihir itu?!"

Vali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Michael. Mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, Valipun mengeluarkan sepasang sayap mekaniknya.

"Sepertinya anda benar... yahh, dari pada aku mati kebosanan di sini!"

 **[Balance Breaker]**

WHUSHHHH

Tubuhnya seketika terbalut oleh armor putih dan diapun langsung terbang menuju rombongan para penyihir itu.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit pertarungan berlangsung, akhirnya pengaruh dari Sacred Gear Gasper berhasil dihentikan

SHINGGGG

Dan tepat setelah itu, Rias dan Issei telah kembali ke ruangan pertemuan dengan membawa tubuh Gasper yang sedang pingsan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Semua Iblis muda yang telah terbebas, hanya menatap bingung keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Issei kemudian menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba langit Kota Kuoh bersinar terang.

Semua orang menghentikan aktifitasnya termasuk pertarungan antara Azazel dan Katerea dan menatap keatas.

"Apa itu?"

Katerea bergumam pelan...

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang...,..."

Azazel dan Katerea mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi masih setia di tempatnya...

Ikut menatap ke langit, Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya..

"...,... kurang dari 30 menit,..., atau mati lebih dari 30 menit!"

".?"

Katerea dan Azazel terdiam bingung dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

Tapi semua itu terjawab saat Azazel dan semua petinggi yang ada di ruangan pertemuan dapat merasakan adanya bahaya yang akan datang...

"Gawat..."

SLASHHHHH...

Terlambat... cahaya emas yang ternyata energi penghancur tersebut, telah menghapuskan segala eksistensi yang terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Semua penyihir yang tersisa, telah lenyap tak berbekas beserta dengan sang keturunan Mao Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan...

Hanya para petinggi sajalah yang masih sempat mengeluarkan pertahanan terkuat mereka untuk menahan serangan dadakan tersebut.

Plus para Iblis mudah yang juga sedari awal berada di dekat para pemimpin fraksi, sehingga mereka juga terlindung dari serangan tersebut.

Untung saja Kiba, Xenovia, dan Vali yang tadi masih sibuk untuk melawan para penyihir, juga ikut ditransfer paksa oleh Grayfia kedalam kubah tersebut. Jadi dalam pihak ke tiga fraksi, kematian dapat diminimalisir.

"A-apa yang barusan itu?"

Issei menatap tidak percaya saat melihat semua penyihir yang berjumlah ratusan tadi, musnah dalam sekejap saat sinar keemasan melahap mereka semua.

Tidak ada satupun benda mati yang ruas akibat cahaya tersebut. Sepertinya cahaya itu hanya menyerang makhluk yang bernyawa.

"Serangan dadakan yang sangat mengerikan!"

Azazel yang masih terbang di udara, bergumam pelan saat menyadari pertahanan terkuat berlapis-lapis miliknya, telah musnah dan hanya menyisahkan satu lapisan pertahanan yang terlihat rusak tidak karuan di berbagai sisinya.

'Sedari awal aku memang menyadari sesuatu...,...'

Melirik ke arah kanannya, Azazel kembali melanjutkan...,

'...,..., tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ada makhluk seperti ini?!'

Serangan yang bahkan dapat membuat pertahanan terkuatnya hampir saja musnah, bahkan sama sekali tidak menggores tubuh dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih santai melayang di tempatnya tadi.

Sungguh hal itu membuat Azazel harus menelan jauh-jauh pemikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu hanyalah seorang bocah dengan energi dan kemampuan yang unik.

"Hahhh... padahal aku sudah memperingatkanya! Tapi ya sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur"..

Walau terdengar menyesal, namun ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto, sama sekali tidak terdapat raut wajah penyesalan di sana..

SHINGGGG!

Keterkejutan mereka belum berhenti sampai di situ saat sebuah portal dimensi memuntahkan 2 sosok bertudung, dan satu sosok pemuda tampan berbalut Armor ungu tanpa hlm.

Pemuda yang sepertinya pemimpin dari ke dua sosok tersebut, melayang tidak jauh dari tempat pertemuan antara tiga kubuh akhirat diikuti oleh ke dua sosok bertudung yang juga ikut melayang di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka makhluk seperti kalian dapat bertahan dari serangan sebesar itu?!...,..."

Matanya menatap satu persatu makhluk yang juga ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Menghilangkan penghalang yang sempat mereka buat untuk melindungi diri, ke tiga pemimpin fraksipun ikut terbang melayang kearah Azazel dengan sayap mereka masing-masing..

"Tetap disini dan jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh! Grayfia...,. tolong jaga mereka semua"

Sirzech berpesan dan para Iblis muda dan Grayfiapun hanya mengangguk paham..

"Ne Grayfia ni-sama...,... siapa pemuda itu?! Kenapa kami semua tidak bisa merasakan energinya sama sekali?" Tanya Rias..

"Saya juga tidak tau Rias-sama! Tapi melihat dari tindakan Sirzech-sama dan ke tiga pemimpin lainnya, sudah pasti pemuda itu sangatlah berbahaya"

Mengangguk paham akan perkataan Grayfia, Rias hanya bisa berharap agar kakak kesayangannya itu tidak kenapa-napa...

Terlihatlah saat ini dua orang Mao, seorang pemimpin Malaikat, dan gubernur malaikat jatuh terbang saling berdampingan menghadap tiga orang sosok misterius yang baru datang itu.

"Azazel-dono... apa kau merasakannya?!"

Anggukan adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Michael.

"Seperti apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan sedikitpun energi pada anak muda ini, bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini!" Tambah Sirzech.

Yap... benar sekali! Walau dengan jarak sedekat itu, bahkan mereka berempatpun tidak bisa merasakan pancaran energi dari pemuda tersebut.

Tapi beda lagi dengan dua sosok yang terlihat seperti pengawal di belakangnya itu. Dengan sangat jelas mereka bisa merasakan tingkat energi yang begitu besar terpancar dari ke dua sosok bertudung itu.

Dari kesimpulan tersebut, sudah sewajarnya mereka harus lebih waspada.

dapat terbang tanpa menggunakan bantuan apapun dan memiliki pengawal dengan kekuatan yang mendekati seorang Mao, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda ini bukanlah makhluk biasa dan sangatlah berbahaya walaupun energinya sama sekali tidak dapat di rasakan.

Mereka benar-benar bingung dengan semua itu. Pertama ada pemuda yang memiliki dua energi berlawanan dalam tubuhnya yang seharusnya mustahil untuk terjadi.

Dan sekarang, muncul lagi seorang pemuda dengan aura dan energi yang sama sekali tidak dapat di rasakan. Bahkan aura manusia pun, tidak terpancar dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda Ibaratkan bayangan yang dapat dilihat, namun aura dan energinya terasa kosong seperti udara yang berlalu..

Sungguh aneh... bahkan untuk makhluk Supranatural sekalipun, ini adalah hal teraneh yang peran mereka rasakan...

"Hmmmm... Iblis, Malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh?! Aku tidak pernah melihat lelucon ini seumur hidupku!"

Dia berucap dengan menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

Rambut hitam bermodel pantat ayamnya melambai pelan tertiup angin. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mata hitam legam miliknya seakan dapat menusuk siapa saja yang berani menatapnya.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan ada tujuan apa sampai engkau mengganggu pertemuan penting kami ini?!"

Seperti biasa, Azazel lah yang pertama membuka suara.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah menatap intens ke empat makhluk dengan kekuatan abnormal di depannya itu.

"Hmmm..., aku tidak percaya Tuhan sampai harus menciptakan Makhluk primitif seperti kalian?!"

Entah kenapa ucapan pemuda itu membuat keempat pemimpin fraksi melirik sayap mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau membicarakan tentang sayap kami?!"

Dia sadar bahwa mereka semua tidak akan bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap atau media sejenisnya. Tapi apakah hal itu masih perlu juga untuk di bahas?!

"Hahahahah..."

Respon yang mereka dapat hanyalah tawa hambar yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa sat mendengar tawa dari pemuda tersebut, Sebulir keringat meluncur lancar di pelipis ke empat pemimpin Fraksi itu.

"Hey Sirzech... hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang tawanya itu terasa aneh di telingaku!?"

Sirzech menepuk wajahnya pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hahh... Aku benci mengatakannya tapi,..., aku seteju denganmu!"

Heyyy ayolahh...,.. mana ada orang tertawa dengan ekspresi semacam itu..

Bayangkan saja, raut wajah super duper datar bercampur dengan mulut yang menganga lebar sambil mengeluarkan suara 'Hahahah'... bukankah itu terasa sangat aneh?!

Mendengar ucapan mereka berdua, pemuda itu harus rela menghentikan tawa absurdnya dan kembali kemode dingin dan datarnya..

"Sudah sangat lama aku meninggalkan dunia ini, tapi nuansa primitifnya masih saja tidak hilang!"

Kembali menatap sekelilingnya, mata pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti pada suatu objek lelaki yang saat ini sedang melayang di belakang para pemimpin fraksi sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar.

Tunggu dulu... sepertinya dia pernah melihat pemuda itu!?

Rambut pirang jabrik agak panjang, mata biru gelap ang menusuk, dan raut wajah datar bak tembok itu...,...

Tidak salah lagi...,...

Pemuda tersebut membulatkan matanya saat menyadari siapa pemuda tersebut.

"Ka-kau!?"

Semua orang bingung dengan tingkah pemuda tersebut yang terlihat terkejut dan menunjuk kearah belakang ke empat pemimpin fraksi.

Mengikuti arah yang dia tunjuk, semua orang dapat melihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang melayang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sambil menatap semua kejadian itu santai.

"Yooo... lama tidak bertamu!"

Semua orang kembali dibuat terkejut dengan sapaan akrab yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto itu.

"Tidak salah lagi...,"

Pemuda itu mengeraskan rahangnya dan melanjutkan.

"...,... kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat ini?!" Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan sedikit keras.

"Apa kau mengenal pemuda ini?"

Azazel bertanya kepada Naruto...,

"Hahhhh..."

Menghela nafas pelan, Narutopun melayang maju menuju tempat mereka berada.

"...,.. menyingkirlah! Walau kalian bekerja sama untuk melawannya, tetap saja kalian bahkan tidak akan bisa untuk mengalahkannya!"

Menaikan satu alisnya bingung, Sirzech kemudian berbicara...

"Kau meremehkan kami?!"

Melewati mereka berempat, Naruto berhenti tepat di depan mereka berempat.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya yah?!..., yahhh..., bisa dibilang kekuatan pemuda ini bahkan lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan si loly naga tanpa batas itu!"

Terkejut...,... tentu saja mereka semua terkejut... siapa sih yang tidak mengenal si Loly naga tanpa batas ini?!

Sebuah eksistensi yang bahkan Tuhan dalam Alkitab sendiri memilih untuk menjauhinya.

Eksistensi yang melambangkan ketidak batasan dari ketiga eksistensi yang paling ditakuti oleh 'hampir' semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini.

'Hampir'...? Kalian taukan maksudnya!

Dan parahnya, sekarang muncul seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi dirinya?! Ayolahh, jangan bercanda...

"Jangan bercanda... Tidak mungkin ada makhluk yang ma~"

"Dia benar Serafall-dono..."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Michael mengeluarkan suaranya dan itu membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Jelaskan!" Ujar Sirzech.

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, mundur adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita! Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, ke dua makhluk ini memiliki level yang terlampau sangat jauh untuk kita!"

Mereka bertiga terdiam untuk sesaat. Mendengar hal tersebut dari makhluk sekelas Michael, sudah lebih dari cukup membuat mereka semua harus mempercayai hal itu.

Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga untuk mundur dan mengawasi situasi saat ini... mengetahui ada eksistensi semacam itu di dunia ini yang bahkan mereka sendiri tidak ketahui, mungkin akan menjadi riset yang sangat bagus untuk perkembangan informasi kedepannya.

Karena harus diakui, bahkan makhluk seperti merekapun masih perlu belajar banyak dari jutaan rahasia yang tersimpan di belahan semesta ini.

Saling menatap, merekapun menganggukan kepala dan mulai melayang turun menuju tempat para Iblis muda berada.

"Ada apa Ni-sama?" Rias bertanya mewakili semua kebingungan yang melanda mereka.

Mendarat dengan mulus, Sirzech kembali menatap keatas kearah Naruto dan pemuda tadi.

"Aku tidak tau makhluk macam apa yang di bawa oleh Azazel kesini...,... tapi harus aku ingatkan, jangan pernah lagi kalian mendekati pemuda bernama Naruto itu! Karena pemuda itu sangatlah berbahaya!"

Walaupun Sirzech berkata seperti itu, tapi ada satu pemuda yang malah terlihat senang dengan ucapan Sirzech barusan.

Yap... siapa lagi kalau bukan si maniak bertarung Vali Lucifer.

Bukannya takut atau apa,, dia malah tersenyum ala maniak dan terus memperhatikan ke empat sosok yang sedang berbincang di atas sana itu..

'Khukhukhu..., setelah si kuning tai itu, sekarang malah muncul lagi makhluk yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku rasakan tingkat energi dan auranya! Dan lagi...,...,..'

Melirik kearah dua sosok bertopeng yang sedang melayang di belakang pemuda tersebut...

'...,... ke dua sosok itu memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang hampir menyamai seorang Mao! Astaga, bahkan darahku mendidih hanya saat aku memikirkan dapat bertarung dengan mereka!'

 **[sebaiknya kau hentikan dulu sifat maniak bertarungmu itu Vali! Karena entah kenapa, aku merasakan kalau pemuda dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam itu, memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan dapat membuatku enggan untuk mendekatinya].** ucap Albion melalui telepati..

'Tidak kau beri taupun, aku sendiri juga sudah tau akan hal itu! Lagi pula, saat ini juga aku tidak bisa bergerak seenaknya mengingat adanya kubah pelindung yang tidak mungkin aku hancurkan menyelubungi seluruh ruangan dan area akademi Kuoh ini!'

benar apa yang di katakan oleh si maniak bertarung itu.. saat ini, ke empat pemimpin fraksi telah menciptakan dua pelindung terkuat mereka untuk mengantisipasi jika saja terjadi bentrokan antara dua pemuda abnormal di atas sana.

Satu pelindung menyelubungi seluruh ruangan tersebut untuk melindungi mereka semua, dan satu lagi menyelubungi seluruh akademi Kuoh agar energi dan daya hancur dari pertarungan mereka tidak sampai ke luar akademi..

Sirzech Melirik kearah Michael yang berdiri tidak jauh dari samping kanannya.

"Dan sepertinya Michael dapat menjelaskan semua itu!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah Michael...

"Maaf,..,. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun!"

Menyipitkan bola matanya tajam, Azazel lalu berbicara.

"Apa kau berniat menghianati perjanjian aliansi ini Michael?! Kau taukan, tidak memberikan informasi sepenting ini kau hanya akan dianggap bersekongkol dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu!"

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Michael terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu...

Setelah cukup lama mempertimbangkan sesuatu, akhirnya diapun melakukan tindakan dengan mengulurkan lidahnya keluar..

"...?"

Semua orang terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung saat melihat adanya tanda hitam berbentuk anak panah kebawah dengan beberapa tulisan kanji rumit, menempel di lidah Michael...

"Tanda apa itu?!" Tanya Serafall.

"Ini adalah segel agar aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun tentang pemuda itu dan semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya!"

"Segel? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghilangkannya saja!" Tanya Sirzech...

"Seandainya aku bisa, sudah sedari dulu aku melakukannya!"

"Ckk.. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi jika kau memberikan informasi tentang pemuda itu?" Tanya Serafall bingung..

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah...,.. mungkin hanya lidahku yang akan hancur beserta seluruh tubuhku yang akan meledak dengan jangkau ledakan hingga 50 meter...,.. Dan itu juga sudah cukup untuk membunuh kita semua!"

Akhirnya mereka semua hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi menggunakan kata terkejut...

"Hingga separah itu kah!?" Ucap ngeri Issei..

"Tunggu dulu...,.. Sebenarnya, sejak kapan kau ditanamkan segel seperti itu?" Tanya Azazel penasaran..

Sedikit berpikir, Michael lalu menjawab..

"Jauh sebelum kalian semua lahir!"

Hahhhh... entah mengapa, hal itu sudah kesekian kalinya membuat mereka semua terkejut... heyy..,. Memangnya sampai kapan kejutan ini berlanjut..

Memang benar di ruangan ini mereka semua berpikir bahwa Michaellah yang memiliki umur paling Tua karena mereka beranggapan bahwa dia adalah makhluk yang diciptakan pertama kali bersama Lucifer oleh sang Ilahi.

Tapi hey,... Jauh sebelum mereka lahir? Sebenarnya sudah berapa tuakah pemuda bernama Naruto itu...

"Mendengar kau mengatakan itu, entah kenapa aku merasa depresi saat mengingat tadi aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bocah'!" Ucap Azazel sendu.

Jujur saja, dia mengetahui semua itu... setahunnya, bangsa Iblis ataupun Malaikat pastinya akan berhenti menua saat umurnya sudah mencapai 27 tahun...

Tapi dengan umur setua itu, Naruto malah masih terlihat berumur 17-19 tahun...

Mereka semua kembali menatap keatas kearah dua pemuda yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Banyak hal yang mereka semua pikirkan.

Namun bagi Rias Gremory, itu adalah kesempatan langkah untuk mendapatkan budak dengan kekuatan di luar nalar.

Tanpa ada yang tau, Rias tersenyum licik khas seorang Iblis yang telah menemukan rencana liriknya.

'jika aku bisa mendapatkannya, sudah pasti kelompok Gremory akan menjadi kelompok nomor satu dari semua Iblis muda yang ada..,.. atau bahkan, dari semua 'Iblis' yang ada !'

Sungguh ciri khas seorang Iblis...,.. dia akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Tapi hohoho...,.. sepertinya dia telah salah memiliki orang!

Biarlah dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau...,.. lagi pula, dia sendirilah yang akan merasakan akibatnya jika berani berurusan dengan Makhluk anomali seperti 'Naruto' itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halooo mina-san... ketemu lagi bersama saya di charter 4 ini..

Bagaimana...,.. apakah Chapter ini bagus? Atau jelek?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena terlambat update... yahhh seperti biasalah, banyak urusan di dunia nyata..

Tapi walaaaa... demi permintaan maafku, akhirnya saya menulis hingga mencapai 7000 kata...

Itu termasuk panjang lohhh... kalau di itung-itung, seharusnya itu bisa mencapai dua chapter... Tapi yahhh, karena terlambat update... akhirnya aku menyatukannya saja!

Dan juga, saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat membalas para Review dari agan sekalian. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah baca semua kokk. Dan saya juga sudah mempertimbangkan beberapa saran dari reader sekalian. Jadi jika kalian melihat adegan yang sesuai dengan saran kalian, mungkin itu adalah hasil dari pertimbangan saya.

Dan bagi yang memberikan pertanyaan, mungkin saat ini saya hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu akan terjawab pada Chapter yang akan datang... Tapi Chapter depan saya janji akan membalas semua pertanyaan para agan...

Dan ohhh,.. hampir saja lupa! Di Chapter depan, kalian semua akan terkejut saat mengetahui siapakah si adik Naruto itu...

Oke sudah cukup... saya rasa sampai di situ saja..

Bagi yang ingin bertanya, menghina, ataupun memuji silahkan.. sekali lagi saya katakan, segala macam jenis bahasa di terima disini... jadi jangan sungkan yahhh...,..

sampai jumpa minggu depan...

Greyyy Out...


	5. Chapter 5

**Herni Iggraeni**

wahh,bAgus skali fix pertama Kali Baca ficlangsung terpanaSama cerita Pandora . Lanjut terussampaiTamat

: **Okk... siap laksanakan Istriku sayang... heheheheh**

 **.**

 **Ocan DLaw**

Apakah riasitu bodoh atau terlampau serakahauthor dia sudah tahu naruto itu sangatkuat melebihi vali tapimau juga mencari peerege tambahan padahaldia itu tahu bahwa bidaknya cuma tinggalkudaama benteng. Mana bisa di merekarnasinaruto yang super power godlike cuma itu aja thor menurutku rias di sini aja yang mau cepatupdet

: **Hohoho... walau bagaimanapun juga, Rias itu adalah bangsawan Iblis yang tentu saja kepintarannya sudah tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.. Tentu saja dia memiliki rencana lain yang tidak akan bisa kalian tebak.. tapi tetap saja, dia telah salah memilih target..**

 **.**

 **Paijo Payah**

Beri kesempatan agar rias bisa mencoba untuk mereinkarnasi naruto ya thor, jadi penasaran lho.

Semoga bukan dengan cara yang ecchi.

: **okkkk...**

 **.**

 **Irsyad Himawan**

No comentlah hanya bisa menyimak.

Mantap lanjutkan thor semoga sampai tamat tdk berhenti di tgh" semoga sukses dan sehat selalu kalau bisa update teratur ya thor ditunggu kelanjutannya.

: **makasih broo..**

 **.**

 **Sang Pembunuh374**

Author san di fic ini ada gak yang setara dgn naruto selain kami sama dgn pemuda si pantat ayam tadi di chapter 4 oh ya saran ane buat musuh terkuat naruto dong chakravartin (ashura wart) atau hajun (dies irae)

: **kalau bisa di ukur, tingkatan Naruto saat ini hanyalah satu tingkat di bawah Ophis.. jadi tentu saja masih ada beberapa yang bisa mengimbangi Naruto.. dan untuk saran agan, saya akan pertimbangkan...**

 **.**

 **Not enemy**

Sekedar koreksi kata "legah" seharusnya "lega", "xenovia" bukan "zenovia". " grafya nee-sama bukan ni-sama". Sebaiknya cari info nama tokoh dan buka kamus bahasa indonesia tentang penulisan kata baku.

: **itu hanyalah kesalahan pengetikan broo... menjadi seorang Manusia, tentu saja terkadang melakukan kesalahan.. dan saya dapat pastikan, saya itu udah cukup tau tentang tata bahasa yang benar dan karakternyapun saya sudah mengetahuinya.**

 **.**

 **Arch Strike**

gimana caranya rias membujuk Naruto buat jadi budaknya?

secara logika Naruto jauh diatas rias XD

: **apakah agan tau dalam fic ini Logika itu adalah nomor dua!? Selagi dia memiliki tingkat kelicikan yang tinggi, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto... tapi tentu saja, Logika masilah diperlukan... tidak mungkin saya membuat hanya dengan tubuh Rias atau janji untuk menjadi raja herem, Naruto sudah dapat menjadi milik Rias! Itu akan sangat terdengar mengada-ngada dan keluar dari sifat asli Naruto.. yang penting, lihat saja nanti sseperti apa usaha Rias untuk mendapatkan Naruto..**

 **.**

 **Ashuraindra64**

Btw,apa naruto sudah menemukan kotak pandora?

Ohya,si Rias dibunuh atau tidak?

: **jawabannya ada di chap 2**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Overpower naru! Gaje! Ooc Naru! Dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

 **PAIR**

 **RAHASIA!**

 **.**

 **Chap. 5 ~dimulainya Ragnarok~**

.

Just enjoyyy

Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa, tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah takdir yang benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa.

Ayolahh,..., sudah sangat lama bocah ini meninggalkan dunia ini, dan sekarang dia malah muncul tepat di depanku dengan dua pengawal berpakaian jubah bermotif awan merah dengan sebuah tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

Hmmmm... dari aura ke dua sosok itu, aku dapat mengetahui kalau mereka ini hanyalah Manusia dengan tingkat kekuatan mendekati seorang Mao.

Tapi yahhhh...,.. sepertinya mereka mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan aura seorang penyihir.

dengan begitu, semua orang yang ada di sini selain aku tentunya, pasti akan mengira bahwa ke dua sosok itu adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat.

Maklumlah..., secara yang ke dua sosok itu gunakan adalah teknik kamuflase tingkat tinggi yang membuat aura dan energinya terasa seperti makhluk yang mereka bunuh..

Dan jika aku bisa menebak, serangan tadi itu pasti membuat semua energi dan aura penyihir yang menyerbu akademi Kuoh ini, berpindah kepada ke dua sosok itu.

Minus si tante dengan pakaian kekurangan kain tadi, dia hanya dimusnahkan tanpa mengambil aura dan energi yang dia miliki.

Saat ini Dapat kulihat matanya masih menatap tajam ke arahku dengan wajah yang mengeras..

dia pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu..

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini! Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya secara matang.. seharusnya saat ini kau sedang berada di dalam Goa terkutuk itu dan masih tertidur hingga 50 tahun ke depan!"

Hohoho...,. Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini hanyalah makhluk abnormal dengan kebiasaan tidur yang juga abnormal? Tentu saja aku juga butuh refresing agar dapat menikmati hidup ini bukan?!"

Entah apa yang salah dari ucapanku, tapi ekspresinya malah tampak sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"He-hey... ada apa dengan cara bicaramu itu?!"

Aku baru tau anak ini punya penyakit gagap?!

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan cara bicaraku?!" Jawabku cuek.

"Tidak mungkin?! Dimana semua sifat dingin dan irit bicaramu itu? Dan lagi..,..."

Dia menjeda ucapannya dan menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"...,... Kenapa kau malah berpakaian seperti itu?"

Mengangkat satu alisku bingung, akupun ikut melihat pakaian yang aku kenakan.

Kimono biru dengan beberapa aksesori yang mengisinya masih menempel di tubuhku.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah!

Tapi Hey... Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian ini? Bukankah ini terlihat modis dan berkelas?!

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan"

Plak!

Entah apa yang terjadi, dia malah menepuk wajahnya sendiri dan menghela nafas.

"Hahhhh... lupakan semua itu! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau dapat berubah seperti ini?!"

Dia lalu menampilkan senyum menjijikannya...

"Padahal aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya! Karena itulah aku memilih kembali ke dunia busuk ini untuk mem~"

Deggg

Tiba-tiba dia terdiam lagi sambil menatapku bingung.

Hahh... sekarang penyakit apa lagi yang di alami oleh bocah ini?

"Tunggu dulu!..,.."

Kembali menjeda ucapannya, dia lalu menatap intens diriku.

"...,.. Apa yang terjadi dengan tingkat energi tak terbatasmu itu?!"

Hugh.,.., apakah harus selama itu dia menyadarinya?

Tapi harus kukatakan, firasatku menjadi buruk akan hal ini!

"Atau mungkin kau sedang menyembunyikannya?"

Aku lebih memilih diam.. Aku ingin melihat tindakan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat dia menyadari tingkat kekuatanku saat ini telah jauh berkurang jika di bandingkan dengan yang dulu...

"...,... tidak...tidak,! Aku yakin..,.. tingkatan energimu seharusnya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari pada ini!"

Mengatakan hal itu, dia lalu kembali menampilkan senyuman liciknya...

"Aku rasa akan menjadi sangat menarik jika aku mengeceknya sendiri!"

Greebb!

"..."

Ughhh... tendangan dadakan yang sangat kuat.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik, dia sudah muncul dibelakangku dengan sebuah tendangan yang untung saja dapat kutahan dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada.

Seperti yang aku duga, kecepatan dan kekuatannya masihlah sama seperti dulu..

atau mungkin sudah lebih kuat dari yang dulu?!

SLASHHH!

Instingku berteriak keras akan adanya bahaya dari belakang.

Dengan reflek yang sudah pasti sangat terlatih dengan sangat baik, aku meluncur ke samping kanan untuk menghindari sesuatu yang hampir saja mengenaiku.

DHUARRRR!

Mataku menatap datar bangunan berlantai 4 yang telah hancur lebur akibat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh salah satu pengawal dari bocah itu.

SHINGGG!

Belum selesai, tiba-tiba sebuah bulatan energi sebesar bola basket mirip matahari, muncul di atas kepala salah satu sosok bertopeng tadi.

Merasakan tingkat kepadatan energinya, mungkin serangan itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan setengah dari kota Kuoh ini...

Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir akan semua itu.. karena ke empat pemimpin fraksi, telah melapisi seluruh wilayah akademi ini dengan penghalang yang ku rasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahan serangan sebesar itu.

"Hentikan!"

Hugh... Padahal lagi seru-serunya, bocah itu malah menghentikannya!

Dia lalu muncul kembali di depan kedua pengawal tersebut.

"Jangan ikut campur...,.. "

Berbalik dan menatap diriku dengan seringai jahatnya...

"...,.. biar aku yang mengurus ini! Lagi pula, dengan kekuatan kalian saat ini bahkan tidak akan bisa menggores tubuhnya!"

Mengatakan hal tersebut, ke dua sosok itupun mengangguk paham dan kembali menghilang ke dalam lubang dimensi yang muncul di samping mereka.

Hohoho... percaya diri sekali anak ini...

Apa dia pikir dengan wujud itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanku?!

"Sebelum kita lanjutkan, apakah kau berniat melawanku dengan wujud pantat ayammu itu?"

CETAKK

Perempatan urat terlihat dengan sangat jelas muncul di dahinya...

Khe... sepertinya dia marah..

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu..., walau terlihat mainstream, tapi ini adalah wujud dari karakter super keren yang ada dalam anime kesukaanku!"

Plak.

Kali ini aku sendiri yang menepuk wajahku saat mendengar ucapan nistanya itu..

Inilah sifat yang aku sangat tidak suka dari dirinya.. terlalu absurd untuk di pahami...

lagi pula, dari mana sih dia mendapatkan wujud karakter menyebalkan itu...

Padahal saat itu hanya ada aku dan dia di dunia yang kosong ini. Dan sekarang dia malah mengatakan itu adalah wujud dari karakter anime?,...,

Ayolahhhh... siapa juga yang mau membuat karakter dengan model rambut seburuk itu...

melihat saja rambut model pantat ayamnya itu, sudah membuatku sangat jengkel...

"Sifat nistamu tidak berubah ternyata...,. Lagi pula, bukankah kau tau sendiri bahwa dengan wujud itu, kekuatanmu malah berkurang hingga 20 persen dari aslinya. Dan tentu saja dengan kekuatan seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa 'membunuhku' bukan!"

Dia terlihat terkejut saat mendengar ucapanku barusan...

"Darimana kau tau bahwa aku ingin membunuhmu?!"

Dasar bocah bodoh... tentu saja aku dapat mengetahuinya dari ucapannya yang terpotong tadi...

"Anggap saja itu hanyalah salah satu dari kekuatan rahasia yang aku punya!"

Aku tidak berbohong soal itu lohhh...,. Sebenarnya, aku memang memiliki kekuatan rahasia yang aku dapat dari 'benda' itu.

Yahhh..,.. walaupun setengah dari kekuatan dan keabadianku menjadi bayarannya shih...

Benar... sekarang aku hanyalah makhluk abnormal setengah immortal.

Itu berarti, aku memang tidak akan mati karena penyakit ataupun kehabisan umur. Tapi aku bisa mati jika ada seseorang yang sanggup untuk menghancurkan jantungku..

Kenapa harus jantung?

Itu karena semua anggota tubuhku selain jantung tentunya, akan kembali beregenerasi walau dengan luka separah apapun itu.

Berterima kasilah kepada dua energi dalam tubuhku ini yang masih dapat menarik kekuatan inti alam untuk meregenerasi anggota tubuhku yang hancur sekalipun, kecuali jantung.

"Ckk... sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang mendapatkan kekuatan baru di sini...,..."

Menjeda sebentar, dia lalu melanjutkan kembali..

"...,.. Aku tidak tau kenapa kekuatanmu sangat berkurang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa sifat acuh tak acuhmu itu malah ikut berubah...,.. Tapi dari semua itu, kau tetap saja masih makhluk dengan berbagai macam rahasia yang bahkan keluargamu sendiri sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya!"

SHINGGGG!

Cahaya seketika membalut seluruh tubuhnya...

Sepertinya dia akan kembali ke wujud aslinya... Hohoho... itulah yang aku mau!

.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, maka terlihatlah seorang bocah berumur kisaran antara 15-16 tahun dengan tinggi yang terbilang cukup pendek dari ukuran anak seusianya.

Rambut hitam pantat ayamnya tadi, berubah dan digantikan dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang membuatnya terlihat cukup tampan.

Pakaiannyapun berubah menjadi pakaian ala bangsawan eropa abad pertengahan dengan sedikit aksen moderen di beberapa sisinya.

"Nahhh... bukankah Itu jauh lebih baik...,... Meliodas?!"

mendengar itu, dia hanya bisa menutup mata dan menghela nafas pelan...

"Hahhh... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menggunakan wujud ini...karena itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang bocah!..."

Membuka matanya perlahan...,..

BLARRRR!

...,.. ledakan energi seketika mengguncang seluruh area akademi Kuoh tersebut..

Terlihatlah di beberapa anggota tubuhnya seperti lengan dan kaki, telah diselimuti oleh energi hitam penghancur.

Tidak lupa juga terdapat beberapa tato rumit di dahi kanannya dan di bagian dadanya.. [penampilan Meliodas sama persis seperti saat dia menjadi kapten dari 10 perintah tuhan di anime Nanatsu no Taizai]

"...,... Tapi jika itu untuk membunuhmu..., aku tidak akan segan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang aku punya!"

WHUSHHH

BLRARRRR

Dia meluncur dengan kecepatan super duper gila ke arahku dan bahkan tanah yang berjarak 50 meter di bawahnya, ikut hancur mengikuti jalur lintasannya...

Bibirku tersenyum kecil... Dia benar-benar telah menjadi lebih kuat dari saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya..

"Datanglah!"

GREBBB

DHUARRR!

Aku berhasil menahan lengan monster hitamnya dengan menggunakan tangan kiriku yang sudah dilapisi dengan perpaduan energi suci dan negatif...

Namun tidak untuk beberapa gedung yang telah hancur akibat gelombang yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan kekuatannya.

Ughhh... walau sudah di selimuti dengan energi, tapi tetap saja tangan kiriku masih terasa ngilu saat bersentuhan dengan energi hitam ini.

Merasakan bahaya, aku memilih untuk terbang menjauh saat dia dengan kecepatan tinggi menyabetkan lengan hitamnya yang telah berubah menjadi sabit ke arahku..

WUSHHH

Walau aku sudah menghindar, tapi gelombang tipis setajam silet masih menyerangku dengan jangkauan yang sangat luas..

Tidak mau terkena serangan yang dapat membelah tubuh itu, akupun menghilang dan muncul kembali 50 meter di atas udara dari tempatku berada tadi..

SLASHHH

Kubah yang di buat untuk menahan segala macam serangan berbahaya, malah ikut tertebas dan menghasilkan lubang memanjang di bagian luar dan dalamnya.

SLASHHH! SLASHHH! SLASHH!

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, energi tersebut juga memotong beberapa gedung yang ada dalam area jangkauannya.

"KYAAAAAA...

"KYAAAAAA,...

"GAHHHHH...

Aku dapat mendengar suara teriakan pilu para Manusia yang sial terkena serangan darinya...

Wahhh... Aku tidak menyangka serangannya itu dapat menimbulkan kekacauan hingga seperti ini..

SINGGH!

DHUAKKK!

Hu uh.. hampir saja aku terkena tendangan dari kaki Iblisnya... untuk saja aku dapat menghindar dengan sedikit menggeser tubuhku dan berhasil melancarkan serangan yang tepat mengenai punggungnya.

WHUSHHHH

BLARRR

Tubuhnya meluncur cepat kebawah dan berhenti saat menghantam tanah..

Kawah dengan ukuran hampir seratus meter tercipta di sana...

Menoleh kearah para Iblis, dapat kulihat mereka sedang di landa rasa panik akibat serangan dari Meliodas yang dapat menembus pertahanan terkuat mereka sekaligus menimbulkan kekacauan di kota Kuoh...

"Apa yang kalian tunggu...,. Cepat evakuasi para penduduk yang berada dalam jangkauan pertarungan ini!"

Mendengar ucapanku, ke empat pemimpin fraksi menganggukan kepalanya paham.

Lingkaran sihir teleport tercipta di bawah kaki para Iblis muda. Dan dalam sekejap, mereka semua pun menghilang dan menyisahkan ke empat pemimpin yang masih sibuk untuk memperbaiki dan mempertahankan penghalangnya...

BLARRRRR!

Ledakan energi terjadi di tempat Meliodas terjatuh tadi...

Berdiri tegak sambil menatap tajam diriku, sudah kuduga serangan tadi bahkan tidak dapat menggores tubuhnya.

sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama...

"Heyy para petinggi fraksi... sebaiknya kalian membuat pertahanan yang lebih kuat dari yang tadi...,.."

Menjeda ucapanku, akupun membalas tatapan tajam dari Meliodas dengan tatapan datar miliku..

"...,... karena kali ini, levelnya akan jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi!"

SLASHHH..

BLARRR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.~Pandora Box~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Pon End

.

DHUARRRR!

Tanah kembali bergetar hebat saat Energi malaikat dan Iblis secara perlahan mulai mengeluarkan dari tubuh Naruto...

Tidak lupa juga sepasang sayap berbeda jenis telah melekat erat di punggungnya...

Melihat langsung kejadian anomali tersebut, para petinggi fraksi hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi terkejut yang selalu terpampang jelas di wajah mereka...

"Makhluk apa sebenarnya yang kau bawa itu Azazel?!" Tanya Sirzech yang masih shok saat merasakan tingkat kekuatan dari kedua orang itu...

Sama halnya dengan Sirzech, ke tiga pemimpin lainnyapun hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan perubahan dari Naruto itu.

"Tidak salah lagi...,.. inilah yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian pada masa itu!"

Mereka menoleh kearah Michael yang terlihat sedikit bergetar akibat merasakan besarnya kekuatan dari Naruto.

Melihat seorang pemimpin Malaikat sampai harus bergetar seperti itu, sudah cukup membuat mereka sadar bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar makhluk yang sangat patut untuk diwaspadai...

"Ckk... walau sedikit saja, tdk bisakah kau memberikan informasi tentang ke dua pemuda itu?!" Tanya Serafall dengan nada jengkel..

Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah merasakan tingkat kekuatan sebesar ini seumur hidupnya...

Ditambah lagi kekuatan itu berasal dari dua eksistensi misterius yang sama skali tidak dia ketahui.. dan hal tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sangat penasaran...

Terdiam beberapa saat untuk menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, akhirnya Michael membuka suaranya..

"Untuk pemuda bernama Meliodas itu, aku sama sekali tidak tau informasi tentangnya.. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya! Tapi untuk pemuda bernama Naruto itu, Mungkin ada satu hal yang bisa aku katakan...,..."

Binggo... ucapan Michael barusan langsung mendapat sorotan penasaran dari ke tiga pemimpin fraksi lainnya...

"...,... yang bisa aku katakan adalah...,...,. Dialah makhluk yang dulu pernah menghancurkan surga hingga ke titik terendah!"

"...!"

Shokk...

Itulah yang sedang melanda mereka saat ini...

Menghancurkan Surga?!

Ayolahhhh... mereka semua tau bahwa surga itu memiliki luas yang bahkan hampir mencapai angka dua kali lipat luasnya Neraka!

Bahkan mereka juga tau bahwa ada banyak malaikat dengan kekuatan abnormal tinggal di sana...

Dan sekarang pemimpin Malaikat itu sendiri malah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu berhasil menghancurkan Surga hingga ke titik terendah?

Sungguh hal itu tidak dapat dipercaya oleh ke tiga eksistensi besar tersebut..

"Mengatakan dia memiliki kekuatan diatas kita, mungkin itu masih dapat untuk diterima...,.. Tapi jika untuk menghancurkan Surga?...,.. sepertinya itu sudah kelewatan!" Ucap Serafall...

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Lagi pula, aku tidak perna mendengar Surga perna hancur sebelumnya!" Lanjut Azazel tidak percaya...

Menutup mata sejenak, Michaelpun kembali berbicara...

"Sayangnya semua itu memang benar adanya. Jauh sebelum kalian semua di ciptakan, kehancuran surga perna terjadi. Bahkan aku menyaksikan sendiri saat seluruh dataran Surga menjadi ladang tandus hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Bahkan semua saudara kita juga ikut lenyap dan hanya menyisahkan aku, Tuhan dan juga Lucifer!"

Mendengar hal itu, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain memilih untuk percaya...

Yahhh.. walaupun hal itu masih sukar untuk di bayangkan menggunakan logika..

"Sulit di percaya! Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan saat melihat semua kejadian tersebut!?"

"A~"

Deggg

Secara spontan, Michael memegang dadanya yang terasa seperru terbakar saat dia hendak kembali berbicara..

Sepertinya dia hampir melewati batas untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sirzech kebingungan saat melihat Michael tampak kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ughhh... sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan...,...!

Merasakan sakit di dadanya telah berkurang, dia akhirnya dapat kembali berdiri tegak..

"...,.. Tapi yang jelas, segel ini tiba-tiba muncul saat dia pergi meninggalkan Surga yang telah hancur lebur.. dan setelah semua itu, Tuhanpun kembali memperbaiki Surga dan menghidupkan kembali semua malaikat yang musnah akibat ulahnya!"

Mereka semua harus di buat kecewa dengan penjelasan yang sangat kurang dari Michael..

Namun bagi gubernur malaikat jatuh itu, ini adalah Informasi yang bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari Sebongkah berlian seharga ratusan miliar..

Azazel tersenyum licik saat mendengar semua penjelasan dari Michael..

Walau terkesan sangat minim, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang eksistensi dari makhluk yang bernama Naruto tersebut.. dan tentu saja hal itu akan sangat dimanfaatkan oleh Azazel untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang rahasia dari makhluk anomali berambut pirang tersebut..

Salahkan saja sifat maniak keunikannya itu... Mendengar adanya eksistensi sebesar itu di dunia ini yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat darah maniaknya mendidih untuk lebih mencari tau dan mengembangkan riset tentang rahasia dunia yang tidak banyak ditau oleh para Makhluk Supranatural lainnya.

Sedangkan untuk ke dua raja Iblis yang mendengar semua itu, tentu saja mereka memiliki rencana tersendiri terhadap Naruto yang tidak dapat diketahui oleh Makhluk lain..

Tapi yang jelas, hal itu pasti menjerumus kearah hal yang berbau kelicikan... tentu saja... semua itu karena mereka berdua adalah Iblis, yang sejatinya memiliki segala macam bentuk kejelekan di dunia dan akhirat...

Namun diatas semua itu, mereka harus dibuat kembali bertanya-tanya akan suatu hal...,... siapakah pemuda bernama Meliodas itu?

Sedari awal, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan setetespun energinya. Tapi sekrang, mereka dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa energi dan auranya, hampir sama seperti Iblis.

Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, energi iblis yang dia punya sangatlah berbeda dengan energi Iblis pada umumnya...

Bahkan dapat dikatakan, hanya sekitar 10 persen sajalah energi normal Iblis yang ada pada tubuhnya... dan sisanya adalah energi kegelapan yang bahkan jauh lebih pekat dari energi Iblis itu sendiri...

Sungguh penemuan yang sangat menarik... Tapi tentu saja mereka tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk bertindak ceroboh dengan meminta penjelasan secara langsung dari dua makhluk misterius itu...

Namun tentu saja, sederetan rencana pastinya telah tersusun dengan sangat rapi di otak mereka...

maklumi saja,... pengalaman dan kepahitan hidup yang begitu panjang telah mereka rasakan.. jadi hal seperti ini bukanlah hambatan yang berarti bagi tujuan besar yang mereka 'yakini'..

Yahhh... setidaknya itulah yang mereka 'yakini' saat ini...

.

Kembali ke pertarungan...

Dengan sepasang sayap berbeda warnanya, Naruto terbang sambil menatap datar Meliodas yang juga balas menatapnya datar..

"Hekizou!"

SLASHHH

Bagaikan jilatan cahaya, mereka berdua melesat mengikis jarak satu sama lain..

DHUARRR...

Ledakan besar tercipta saat kedua kekuatan itu berbenturan dan kembali menggetarkan seluruh area akademi..

SHINGGG!

BLARRR

SHINGGG

SHINGGG

BLARRRR

BLARRRR

Hal tersebut terus terjadi saat mereka menghilang dan kembali berbenturan..

Untuk mata orang biasa, mereka hanya dapat melihat adanya kilatan-kilatan cahaya dan hitam saling berbenturan...

Namun tidak dengan para petinggi fraksi... mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat pertarungan tingkat tinggi itu dengan mata mereka...

SLASHHH

BLARRR!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ledakan kembali terjadi saat pukulan Naruto beradu dengan pukulan Meliodas...

Mereka berhenti dalam posisi tersebut dan berusaha saling menekan satu sama lain...

Ekspresi tajam tidak lepas dari wajah mereka...

tidak ada tanda kelelahan ataupun kemarahan disana. Hanya ekspresi seorang petarung yang melekat di wajah mereka...

KRAKKKK

Tanah yang berjarak 100 meter di bawah mereka, mulai retak karena tidak sanggup untuk menahan besarnya kekuatan mereka...

Perlu kalian ketahui, saat ini Naruto hanya mengeluarkan setengah dari kekuatannya saat ini...

Dan sedangkan Meliodas...,.. dia hanya mengeluarkan 30 persen dari semua kekuatan yang dia punya...

DHUAKKKK

WUSHHHH!

"Coghhh!"

Naruto terbang meluncur ke samping saat Meliodas memunculkan tangan lain dengan energi hitamnya dan dengan kecepatan melebihi cahaya, tangan itu menghantam tubuh bagian samping kanan Naruto...

BLARRRRR!

"Ughhh"

Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya berhenti saat menghantam keras tembok gedung yang masih tersisa di akademi tersebut...

TRAKKKK

Belum cukup sampai di situ, sebuah meriam raksasa yang terbuat dari energi hitam miliknya, muncul di bahu kanan Meliodas.

ZHINGGGGG

Secara perlahan energi penghancur berwarna hitam pekat, mulai muncul di ujung meriam tersebut.

Menyadari betapa bahayanya serangan tersebut, ke empat pemimpin fraksi membulatkan ke dua matanya terkejut...

"Gawat! Jika serangan itu berhasil mengenai daratan, dapat di pastikan seluruh kota dan area sekitarnya akan rata dengan tanah!" Ucap tajam Azazel..

"Kita harus melakukan sesua~"

SLASHHHHH

BLARRRRR

Terlambat... Tembakan laser penghancur berwarna hitam meluncur cepat kearah Naruto, hingga daerah serangan yang ada dalam jalur lintasannya, hancur lebur tidak karuan...

"Sial!" Umpat Sirzech...

BLARRRRRR!

Ledakan super duper besar menghancurkan segala macam objek yang ada dalam jangkauan serangannya...

Merasakan ledakannya telah berhenti, keempat pemimpin fraksipun mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan...

Kepulan asap dan debu bertebaran di mana-mana... akademi yang seharusnya di penuhi oleh gedung dan taman yang cantik, sekarang hanya menyisahkan ladang tandus.. bahkan sedikitpun sisa dari puing bangunan, tidak tersedia di sana!

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Ucap Serafall terkejut..

Dia terkejut bukan karena kehancuran yang melanda seluruh area akademi itu.. bahkan dia yakin bahwa daya hancurnya seharusnya jauh melebihi ini...

Tapi yang membuat dia terkejut adalah, serangan tersebut bahkan tidak menggores kubah transparan yang melingkupi akademi ini..

Tunggu dulu...,.. kubah transparan?

seingatnya tadi kubah yang mereka ciptakan bukanlah transparan?

"Ti-tidak salah lagi...,.. ini adalah _**Absolute Cube**_ _!"_ guman Azazel terkejut...

" _ **Absolute Cube?**_ " Beo Sirzech..

"Kubah Absolut yang di gunakan oleh Tuhan untuk melindungi Surga dari serangan yang datang dari luar!" Bukan Azazel yang menjawab, melainkan Michael...

"Bahkan serangan yang sanggup untuk menghancurkan dunia sekalipun, tidak akan menghancurkan Kubah tersebut!"

Hahahah... entah kenapa Azazel ingin tertawa dengan semua kejutan ini...

"Sekuat itukah? Lalu, siapa yang berhasil menciptakan kubah ini?" Tanya Sirzech..

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang disana!" Ucap Azazel sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang menempel di dinding sisa bangunan dengan Absolute Cube yang juga melindunginya...

.

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut mulut Naruto, namun dia malah tersenyum seakan semua itu bukanlah masalah baginya...

"Hahahahaha..."

Tawa seketika lepas dari mulutnya saat dia dapat merasakan sensasi pertarungan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia rasakan...

KRAKKKK!

Absolute Cube yang dia ciptakan telah menghilang dan retakan juga mulai menjalar keseluruh gedung yang masih selamat karena Absolute Cube yang juga ikut melindunginya...

BLARRRR

Dan sial bagi gedung tersebut saat energi dari Naruto menghancurkannya hingga rata dengan tanah...

Melayang perlahan, Narutopun berhasil terbang sejajar dengan Meliodas yang saat ini sedang menatanya tajam...

Tentu saja Meliodas tahu bahwa serangan tersebut tidaklah cukup untuk mengalahkan saudaranya itu.

"Chuii!"

Membuang kasar ludah yang menganggu indra perasa miliknya, Naruto kemudian tersenyum saat merasakan kekuatan adiknya telah jauh bertambah dari terakhir mereka bertemu...

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi pertarungan seperti ini...,... "

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, energi dalam tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai keluar dan membalut seluruh tubuhnya...

Tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto, Meliodaspun ikut mengeluarkan energi hitam pekatnya dan ikut membalut seluruh tubuhnya...

"Kalau begitu, mari kita tingkatkan levelnya!"

GRUUUUU

JEDARRRR

Kali ini bukan hanya getaran yang mengguncang akademi Kuoh, melainkan petir dan guntur juga ikut bergetar saat dua kekuatan saling berbenturan satu sama lain...

"HYAAAAA!" "HYAAAA!"

.

.

sedangkan jauh di tempat lain...,

[Gunung Kailas]...

Terlihat seorang Pria dewasa dengan tubuh berwarna ungu dengan seekor ular yang melingkari lehernya, terlihat sedang bertapa di puncak gunung tersebut sambil menutup matanya..

DEGG

Secara spontan, sepasang mata tajam itu terbuka dengan lebar saat merasakan adanya lonjakan energi yang terasa begitu familiar bagi dirinya...

Berdiri dari kegiatan bertapanya, matanya langsung tertuju kearah timur dengan pandangan yang super duper tajam..

"Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini!...,... "

.

[Gunung Olympus]

Dewa Zeus dan Posaidon terdiam sambil menatap tajam ke arah timur dari tempatnya berada..

"...Sepertinya sudah di mula!..."

.

[Asgard]

Dewa ketua Odin berdiri di depan gerbang teleportasi lengkap dengan armor emasnya dan sebuah tongkat yang menjadi tumpuan berdirinya..

"...,.. Takdir yang telah di tuliskan...,.."

.

Dan secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda, mereka semua berkata...,...

"...,... _**Ragnarok**_ **telah di mulai**...,.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

Yooo... kembali lagi dengan saya dalam Chapter 5 ini...

Tidak banyak yang saya ingin ucapkan jadi, sampai jumpa minggu depan...

Greyy Out...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Overpower naru! Gaje! Ooc Naru! Dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

 **PAIR**

 **RAHASIA!**

 **.**

 **Chap. 6 ~tujuan selanjutnya~**

.

Just enjoyyy

.

"Coghhh!"

Darah segar berceceran dimana-mana saat Naruto Memuntahkannya..

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke tepian sehinggasana miliknya...

"Khee... sungguh menyebalkan! Aku tidak menyangka dampaknya akan separah ini!"

Sudah dua hari berlalu setelah pertarungannya dengan Meliodas.. dan saat ini dia Sedang berada di dalam Goa miliknya sambil bersandar di sebuah kursi yang terletak di tengah ruangan pelatihan.

Melihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya Naruto saat ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Sudah lebih dari satu hari dia terus memuntahkan darah tanpa henti... namun perlu kalian ketahui, pertarungan melawan Meliodas bukanlah penyebabnya.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi kelemahan bagi Naruto. Dan hal tersebut adalah,..., energinya itu sendiri..

akibat kehilangan setengah dari kekuatannya, ke dua energi berbeda yang ada dalam tubuhnya malah menjadi tidak stabil dan akan saling menyerang jika Naruto mengeluarkan lebih dari 50 persen kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini...

Dan akibatnya ialah, yang seperti kalian lihat saat ini... bagaikan meminum racun Kimia, Naruto akan selalu memuntahkan darah hingga puluhan liter setiap 5 jam sekali...

"Coghhh!"

Darah kembali di memuntahkan olehnya.. terlihat dengan sangat jelas, lantai ruangan yang memiliki dia meter yang cukup luas, telah penuh akan darah yang masih segar dan juga yang sudah mengering..

Dia akan mengalami hal ini selama 3 hari kedepan... tubuhnya akan kembali menyesuaikan kondisi dan mengontrol ke dua energi tersebut agar tidak menjadi racun baginya...

Tapi tenang saja,..., selama hal itu tidak membuat jantungnya hancur, maka semua itu bukanlah masalah baginya..

Tubuhnya akan tetap menyerap energi inti alam untuk mengganti darah yang terbuang bahkan itu hingga ratusan liter sekalipun..

Namun beda lagi ceritanya jika dia Sedang dalam suasana pertarungan... selain staminanya yang sangat berkurang, kekuatan yang dia keluarkanpun tidak boleh lebih dari 15 persen..

Itu karena energi yang dia miliki akan semakin menjadi racun untuk tubuhnya... memang hal itu tidak akan membunuhnya.. tapi dengan kondisi seperti itu, akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi lawannya untuk membunuhnya..

Yahhh,.. setidaknya dia harus menghindari dulu konflik dengan ke 3 Dewa yang sekelas dengan sang Dewa penghancur Siva.. karena hanya ketiga dewa itulah, yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan 60 hingga 70 persen kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini... yahhh kecuali si dewa penghancur Shiva... mungkin saat ini hanya dialah Dewa yang memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menyamai kekuatannya saat ini.

Beruntung jika lawannya tidak menyadari bahwa menghancurkan jantung adalah hal yang bisa membunuhnya.. tapi tetap saja, hal itu masih terlalu beresiko..

Apa?

Apa kalian pikir dengan kehilangan setengah energi dan keabadiannya sudah cukup untuk membayar apa yang dia dapatkan?!

Ayolahhhh. ...,.. berhasil mendapatkan segala rahasia tentang alam semesta, makhluk hidup yang ada di sana, semua takdir mereka, hingga rahasia terdalam dari Tuhanpun sudah dia ketahui... jadi dengan bayaran seperti itu, bukanlah hal yang berlebihan...

namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit frustasi akan pertarungannya dengan Meliodas dua hari yang lalu...

Semua berawal pada saat...,...,...,...

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"HYAAAAAA" "HYAAAAAA"

WHUSHHHHH

Energi yang melebihi akal sehat bagi para Mao, meledak tidak karuan hingga menghempaskan segala macam objek yang ada di sekitarnya..

Andaikan saja seluruh akademi ini tidak di lindungi oleh _**Absolute Cube**_ milik Naruto, mungkin kekacauan akan melanda seluruh dunia saat ini..

Namun tentu saja hal itu tidak akan membuat dunia Kiamat.. walau bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tidak mungkin seceroboh itu dengan membiarkan kekuatannya menghancurkan dunia yang sudah dia jaga sejak dunia ini diciptakan.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah makhluk anomali yang memiliki banyak keahlian dalam dirinya.. dan salah satunya adalah, pengontrolan energinya...

Bisa di katakan, serangan yang bahkan dapat membunuh Dewa sekelas Sakra sekalipun, dampak serangannya hanya akan menghancurkan sebuah Kota sebesar Kyoto..

Itupun karena dia kehilangan setengah dari kekuatannya... jika kekuatannya kembali seperti dahulu kala, tingkat kerusakannya pun akan semakin kecil..

Namun beda lagi ceritanya jika dia dalam kondisi marah... bahkan Alam semesta pun akan berguncang hanya dengan melepaskan energi dari kemarahannya..

Jadi jangan heran dalam setiap pertarungannya, kerusakan yang timbul tidaklah sebesar para makhluk superior di luar sana... yahhhh,... itu jika dia tidak marah!

Okk... kembali pertarungan...

Para pemimpin fraksi yang juga di lindungi oleh _**Absolute Cube**_ , hanya bisa terpaku saat ke dua makhluk irregular yang sedang terbang di atas sana saling membentrokan energi mereka masing-masing...

Walau dengan pelindung seperti itu, tidak akan menghalangi mereka untuk dapat merasakan tingkat energi gila-gilaan dari ke dua sosok tersebut..

"Sepertinya kata 'mundur' benar-benar pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita!" Ucap Sirzech tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka..

"Kau benar..." kembali menatap ke atas, Azazelpun melanjutkan... "tingkatan energi yang hanya perna aku rasakan sekali dalam seumur hidupku... kemarahan dari _**The God Of Destruction**_ _**Shiva**_... hanya karena seorang anak, aku bahkan hampir saja kehilangan nyawa jika saja aku tidak segera pergi pada waktu itu! Dan sekarang, aku tidak percaya akan kembali merasakan hal yang sama!"

Azazel tersenyum kecut saat mengatakan hal tersebut... sempat terlintas dari dalam pikirannya, 'Apakah Kiamat sudah dekat?'...

Dia tidak mengerti,... bagaimana bisa makhluk seperti ini tercipta?

Memiliki dua energi berbeda saja sudah sangat mustahil.. dan sekarang tingkatan energi ke dua pemuda itu bahkan hampir menyamai sang Dewa penghancur Shiva!

"Aku tidak menyangka masalah ini akan menjadi serumit ini!" gumam Serafall.

.

WHUSHHHH

Angin masih berhembus kencang saat ke dua makhluk itu telah selesai meningkatkan kekuatan..

Terlihat dengan sangat jelas, saat ini Naruto sedang di selimuti oleh dua energi berbeda hitam dan emas yang berkobar bagaikan nyala api..

Sedangkan Meliodas, yang berubah hanyalah bagian lengan dan kakinya di mana energi hitam yang tadi menyelimutinya, telah menghilang dan berubah menjadi beberapa ukiran aneh berwarna hitam... tapi jangan salah, aura yang dipancarkan kali ini bahkan dapat membuat Makhluk sekelas Lucifer akan berlutut di hadapannya...

"Kau benar-benar sudah bertambah kuat!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil...

"Baiklah...,.. ayo maju!"

SHINGGGGG!

Bagaikan sambaran petir, mereka berdua melesat memotong jarak satu sama lainnya..

BLARRRRR

Gelombang kejut tercipta saat ke dua pukulan itu saling berbenturan...

SLASHHH

dengan cepat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat Meliodas menghilang dan muncul di sampingnya dengan sebuah tendangan yang hampir saja mengenainya...

Memutar tubuhnya, tendangan kaki kanan juga dia luncurkan kearah kepala Meliodas...

Karena posisi yang kurang pas, Meliodas terpaksa menyilangkan kedua tangannya dia wajah..

DHUAKKK

"Ughh"

Terlihat seperti tendangan biasa, namun Meliodas berani mengatakan bahwa salah satu tulang lengannya sudah retak akibat tendangan tersebut..

Melompat terbang menjauh, Meliodas kembali mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto..

ZHINGGGG

Energi penghancur kembali muncul di sana dan melepaskan sebuah laser raksasa menuju arah Naruto...

Melihat serangan tersebut, dengan mudah Naruto menghindar dan melesat kearah Meliodas dengan jarak laser yang hanya beberapa meter saja dari samping kanannya..

ZIUUU

Bagaikan menyentuh permukaan air, serangan yang di tembakan oleh Meliodas di serap saat berbenturan dengan dinding _**Absolute Cube**_..

Itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa kubah tersebut di namakan _**Absolute Cube**_.. itu semua karena serangan sebesar apapun yang menyentuhnya, akan diserap tidak peduli seperti apapun jenis serangannya..

Menghiraukan keadaan tersebut, Meliodas mengarahkan tangannya kebelakang menunggu Naruto yang sedang meluncur ke arahnya..

Setelah merasa jaraknya dengan Naruto sudah cukup, Meliodaspun bergumam..

 **Shadow Rifle**

CRASHHH

"Coughh!"

Darah segar seketika di muntahkan oleh Naruto..

Menghentikan laju terbangnya, Naruto melirik kebawah hanya untuk melihat sebuahlobang cukup besar telah menghiasi dadanya..

"Kau curang!" ucap Naruto sambil memandang tajam Meliodas yang juga ikut memandangnya tajam..

ke empat pemimpin fraksi tercengang saat melihat tiba-tiba saja dada Naruto berlubang tanpa sebab yang jelas..

'Apa yang terjadi?' Pikir mereka penasaran.

"Lubang dimensi!?"

Gumam Azazel saat melihat di depan telapak tangan Meliodas yang dia arahkan ke belakang, terdapat sebuah pusaran kecil yang sering di sebut dengan lubang dimensi..

" 'tidak ada yang namanya kecurangan dalam sebuah pertarungan'...,.."

Menjeda ucapannya dan Menarik tangannya untuk di rentangkan, mata Meliodas tiba-tiba menjadi kosong dan hanya menyisahkan mata hitam pekat yang mendominasi matanya..

"...,... Kaulah yang mengajarkan hal itu kepadaku! Dan sekarang...,..."

SHINGGGG SHINGGG SHINGGG SHINGGG

Dalam sekejap, ratusan hingga ribuan pusaran dimensi sebesar bola baseball tercipta di sekeliling Naruto...

"...,... aku yang akan mengajarimu!"

CRASHHH CRASHHH CRASHHH

"Ughgggg... coughh!"

Tidak ada suara maupun objek yang terlihat.. namun entah kenapa, tubuh Naruto terus saja berlubang seperti habis terkena serangan beruntun..

CRASHHH CRASHHH CRASHHH CRASHHH

Selama beberapa menit, akhirnya penyiksaan itupun berakhir...

"Coughh"

Tidak hanya di mulut, namun hampir di seluruh tubuh Naruto juga mengeluarkan darah dari berbagai macam lobang yang terdapat di sana...

Bagi Manusia biasa yang melihat hal ini, pasti akan merasa mual dan tidak percaya saat menyaksikan berbagai macam lobang menganga cukup lebar terdapat di hampir seluruh tubuh Naruto.. dan parahnya, orang yang mengalami hal tersebut malah masih sanggup bernapas bahkan masih memiliki tenaga untuk terbang..

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap frustasi Serafall karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Memegang dagunya berpikir, Azazel lalu teringat sesuatu..

"Aku yakin tadi itu adalah serangan beruntun yang di keluarkan oleh ribuan lubang dimensi kecil tersebut..."

Menatap tajam Meliodas,...,..

"...,.. tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ada serangan yang bahkan tidak memiliki unsur energi ataupun objek apapun di dalamnya.."

Benar apa yang di katakan oleh Azazel... serangan Meliodas itu adalah serangan tanpa adanya perantara objek entah itu sihir, ataupun unsur alam lainnya..

Bagaikan kehampaan yang di ubah menjadi serangan mematikan yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan baja sekeras apapun..

Itulah salah satu teknik yang di miliki oleh Meliodas...,.. **Shadow Rifle**.

"Tidak memiliki unsur energi? Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu?!" Tanya Sirzech..

"Aku juga tidak tau akan hal itu.. yang aku tau, pasti ada sesuatu yang dia lakukan melalui perantara ruang dimensi tersebut!" Jawab Azazel...

.

walau terkena serangan seperti itu, ekspresi Naruto tidaklah menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan..

Setelah berhasil menegakan badannya, dia malah tersenyum kecil mengabaikan semua luka yang menempel pada tubuhnya..

"Mengambil siklus ruang dan memadatkannya untuk menjadikannya suatu serangan?! Khee... kau benar-benar sesuatu, kau tau!" Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan..

Bagi yang belum mengerti, bayangkan saja saat suatu ruang hampa yang di ubah siklus kehampaannya menjadi suatu ruang berskala kecil, dipadatkan, dan diberi tekanan agar membentuk suatu serangan tunggal..

Masih bingung yah?!

Heheheh... hal ini sama halnya dengan orang yang menangkap angin dan menaruhnya di sebuah tabung kosong, atau menggunakan ruang udara dan tekanan untuk menghasilkan tembakan peluru angin.. hanya saja, yang di lakukan oleh Meliodas kali ini adalah menangkap ruang, dan memadatkannya tanpa harus menggunakan media pelindung yang sama seperti tabung..

Memadatkan ruang? Terdengar seperti sebuah Lelucon yang ingin melawan hukum fisika..

Namun sebenarnya hal ini bisa untuk di dijabarkan...

Misalkan saja ada yang namanya alam semesta.. seperti yang kita ketahui, alam semesta adalah ruang hampa dengan luas yang tidak terkira.. namun dari luasnya alam semesta tersebut, terdapat berbagai macam planet yang membentuk suatu masa dan siklus ruang baru, misalkan saja planet Bumi..

Planet bumi adalah suatu bentuk dari potongan ruang dari luasnya alam semesta.. dengan adanya gravitasi dan daratannya, dia mampu mengambil dan membuat ruang baru di dalam sebuah ruang yang dinamakan alam semesta..

Setelah itu, Manusia membuat ruang yang lebih kecil dengan membangun sebuah gedung atau rumah.. maka terciptalah ruang lain yang memiliki skala lebih kecil.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali membuat suatu bentuk ruang baru dengan membuat suatu benda seperti box, botol, ataupun Benda berongga lainnya.. Itulah yang namanya mengambil atau membuat ruang dari suatu siklus ruang..

Sangat sederhana, namun akan beda ceritanya jika hal tersebut dilakukan tanpa adanya objek yang mencukupi pembuatan ruang tersebut seperti adanya dinding pada rumah, ataupun kaca yang ada pada sebuah botol sebagai pembatas ruangnya..

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Meliodas.. Mengambil dan membuat siklus ruang baru tanpa media pendukung yang membatasinya..

Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia hanya bisa mengambil siklus ruang yang ada pada dimensi berbeda dari tempat dia berada. dan dengan kekuatannya, dia mengubah siklus ruang tersebut menjadi seakan-akan suatu objek yang memiliki massa, namun secara bersamaan tidak memilikinya.

Itulah kenapa dia menggunakan media lubang dimensi untuk menarik dan menangkap ruang untuk dijadikan sebuah serangan tunggal seperti sebuah tembakan Rifle...

Suatu serangan tanpa ada yang bisa melihat, merasakan, ataupun memprediksinya... serangan tanpa unsur objek apapun yang mendukungnya, dan sanggup menghancurkan benda sekeras apapun itu...

Jadi intinya, dia melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan hukum fisika itu sendiri..

Terdengar mustahil dan tidak masuk akal bukan?!

Namun semua itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagi seorang makhluk anomali seperti Meliodas itu..

.

Menghela nafas pelan, tiba-tiba semua lobang yang ada pada tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan asap yang cukup tebal..

"Serangan yang tidak dapat dilihat, dirasakan, maupun dipredikisi... seranganmu itu bahkan mampu dengan mudah membunuh seorang Dewa sekelas Odin.. kau tau!" Ucap Naruto..

Dan hal yang mengejutkan untuk ke empat pemimpin fraksipun, kembali terpampang jelas saat semua luka tersebut kembali meregenerasi dalam waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat..

"Tu-tubuhnya beregenerasi?!" Ucap shok Serafall..

"Hahahah... Setelah semua hal gila ini, entah kenapa aku sudah tidak bisa terkejut lagi!" Ucap Azazel dengan tawa yang terdengar suram di telinga mereka..

"Bahkan seorang Lord phoenix sekalipun, tidak akan sanggup meregenerasi luka dengan tempo waktu secepat itu.." ucap Sirzech..

"Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa eksistensi yang patut untuk di hindari hanyalah ke tiga Dewa Naga dan _**Top Ten God In The World.**_ Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan adanya dua makhluk anomali yang sanggup mematahkan semua anggapanku itu!" Tambah Azazel..

.

"Cihhh.. jangan terlalu memuji! Aku tau serangan seperti itu bukanlah masalah buatmu..,..." ucap Meliodas sambil menutup menatanya pelan.. "...,... akan tetapi...,.."

SHURRR

menggeser sedikit lengan kanannya, pancaran energi hitam kembali muncul dan berusaha membentuk suatu objek.. dan tidak lama kemudian, sebuah _**Long Sword**_ berwarna hitam kelam dengan adanya ukiran naga di setiap sisinya, tercipta di tangan kanan Meliodas..

Meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, Naruto dapat merasakan adanya aura tidak mengenakan dari pedang tersebut..

Membuka matanya perlahan, Meliodaspun bergumam...

"...,.. kelemahanmu sudah aku ketahui!"

SLASHHHHHHH

"...!"

Sungguh,... kali ini mereka semua bernar-benar harus membulatkan matanya lebar untuk mengekspresikan rasa terkejut yang mereka rasakan saat ini...

Bahkan untuk Naruto sendiri, dia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat tiba-tiba bahu kiri hingga kakinya, terbelah menjadi dua bagian..

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, tanahpun ikut tertebas membentuk jurang Vertikal dengan dasar yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat...

Bahkan jika sudut pandang di arahkan dari luar angkasa, maka terlihatlah dengan jelas sebuah tebasan energi berwarna hitam menembus hingga ke belahan dunia lainnya.. dan parahnya, hal itu terjadi tanpa adanya gerakan yang sanggup di lihat oleh mata mereka semua..

Untung saja seluruh akademi ini dilengkapi oleh Absolute Cube,.. jika tidak, mungkin seluruh dunia ini akan terbelah menjadi dua akibat serangan tersebut..

"Coghhh..."

Mata hitam tanpa ekspresi tersebut menatap kosong Naruto yang saat ini sedang memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya..

Potongan tubuh Naruto terpecah menjadi bulir cahaya dan kegelapan yang hilang tertiup angin..

Saat ini keadaannya benar-benar sangat menghawatirkan.. dapat terlihat dengan jelas, jantung Naruto masih dapat berdetak walau hanya tinggal setengah bagian.. Sungguh pemandangan yang dapat membuat semua makhluk tanpa pengalaman yang cukup, akan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya..

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan segalanya..." ungkapan dingin dengan penuh akan aura intimidasi di setiap hurufnya, keluar dari bibir Meliodas... "... mengingat setengah dari kekuatanmu telah hilang entah kemana, aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa performa tubuhmu pasti akan ikut melemah!" Dia berucap sambil memainkan pedangnya pelan..

"Serangan tadi hanyalah media agar aku bisa menemukan dimanakah letak kelemahanmu itu..." mengucapkan hal tersebut, diapun mengacungkan ujung pedang itu ke arah Naruto. "...,.. dan akhirnya aku menemukannya!"

"Ckk!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal saat mendengar ucapan dari adiknya itu..

Sedangkan para pemimpin fraksi, mereka hanya diam tanpa berniat berkomentar apa-apa.. karena semua hal ini, sudah terlalu jauh melenceng dari pemahaman mereka..

Bayangkan saja,..., serangan yang bahkan tidak diketahui kapan dan dimana letak serangannya, dapat menimbulkan bencana hingga seperti ini...

Sebenarnya jika kejadian tadi di putar secara Slowmotion, maka terlihatlah dengan jelas gerakan tangan Meliodas yang menebas membentuk gerakan vertikal sehingga sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata tercipta dari tebasan pedangnya itu dan membelah tubuh Naruto beserta daratan yang masuk dalam area jangkauannya..

Dan semua itu dia lakukan dalam kurun waktu, 0,00001 detik.. kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi cahaya, suara, ataupun hal tercepat lainnya... bernar-benar kekuatan yang sangat pas dengan julukannya sebagai 'Sang Terror'...

"Aku sudah mengarahkan semua serangan tadi ke semua titik vital yang ada pada tubuhmu... dan dari semua serangan itu, kau hanya menghindari serangan yang mengarah ke jantung..."

"...,.. yahhhh,...walaupun aku sempat terkejut karena kau berhasil menghindari serangan seperti itu! Tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya karena sekarang aku sudah mengetahui bahwa jantung adalah kelemahanmu..."

Naruto hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat sedang ngos-ngosan.. namun tidak lama, bibirnya malah membentuk senyum kecil..

Mungkin benar Meliodas telah mengetahui kelemahannya... namun beruntung bagi Naruto, karena Meliodas hanya tau letak dari kelemahannya namun dia masih belum mengetahui cara untuk membunuh Naruto... yaitu dengan menghancurkan jantungnya tanpa ada yang tersisa..

Melihat saudaranya itu tersenyum, Meliodas menaikan satu alisnya bingung..

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum padahal saat ini kondisimu sedang dalam masa kritis?!"

"Khee..." Naruto malah terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan dari Meliodas itu... "..., apa kau pikir serangan seperti ini sudah cukup untuk membunuhku!?"

BLASRRRR!

Kali ini Meliodaslah yang harus di buat terkejut saat tubuh Naruto dalam sekejap telah kembali utuh bersamaan dengan meledaknya energi berskala besar dari tubuh Naruto..

"MASIH TERLALU CEPAT SERATUS MILIAR TAHUN BAGIMU UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU..." ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi yang bisa di dengar oleh mereka semua..

Tidak lupa energi yang dia keluarkan juga ikut membara bagaikan kobaran api yang siap melahap apa saja..

Namun jika diperhatikan, energi yang saat ini sedang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, sangatlah berbeda deri energi Yang dia keluarkan tadi..

Jika tadi warna energi yang dia keluarkan berwarna emas di sisi kanan dan berwarna putih di sisi kiri tubuhnya, sekarang warnanya malah berubah menjadi abu-abu... menandakan bahwa kedua energi positif dan negatif itu, telah berhasil menyatu dan membentuk energi 'Yin' dan 'Yang'...

Tidak hanya itu, tekanan yang dia hasilkanpun jauh lebih berat namun penuh akan energi kehidupan yang membuat semua kerusakan alam di sekitarnya, mulai kembali seperti semula.. Bahkan jurang yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Meliodas tadi, juga ikut tertutup rapat tanpa menyisahkan apapun.

Hanya objek yang terbuat dari material non alamlah yang tidak beregenerasi.. seperti bangunan yang hancur, aspal, beton, dan semua objek sejenisnya...

Itulah kekuatan yang aku maksudkan tadi... walau terasa sangat berat, namun dampak yang ditimbulkan bagi alam sekitarnya, malah berbanding terbalik dari semua material yang hancur akibat bersentuhan dengan energi tersebut..

Meliodas terpaku saat melihat dan merasakan hal tersebut... tanpa sadar tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan sensasi yang belum perna dia rasakan sebelumnya..

Jujur saja... Sebenarnya selama ini dia belum pernah bertarung secara penuh melawan kakaknya itu. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui sampai dimanakah tingkat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya tersebut..

Namun saat merasakan semua itu, dia berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pancaran energi terkuat dari semua lawan yang perna dia hadapi selama dia pergi berkelana ke dimensi lain..

Sempat dia berpikir..,... 'apakah benar setengah dari kekuata Naruto itu telah menghilang?!'.. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengakui hal itu.., namun mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai saudara dia dapat merasakan adanya perbedaan dari alur energi dan pancaran keabadian yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya itu.

Kehilangan setengah dari kekuatannya saja sudah sampai seperti ini.. lalu bagaiman jika Naruto menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya?! Sudahlah, Meliodas tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu..

Namun di sisi lain, sebenarnya kondisi Naruto saat ini tidaklah seperti apa yang dia bayangkan... memang benar tingkat kekuatannya itu bahkan telah melampaui Dewa penghancur Shiva sekalipun.. Bahkan dia juga telah melewati beberapa tingkat dari kekuatan Naga tanpa batas yang bernama Ophis...

Namun di atas semua itu, beban yang harus dia terima sangatlah menyiksa tubuh hingga batinnya..

Saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha menahan perasaan panas seperti dipanggang oleh api neraka, yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya..

semua itu dapat terjadi karena dia telah memaksakan diri untuk menarik kekuatan inti alam melebihi batas yang dapat di tampung oleh tubuhnya saat ini..

Jadi jika di ukur, tingkat kekuatan yang dia keluarkan saat ini, telah berhasil mencapai angka ke 115 persen.. atau bisa juga di katakan, dia berhasil mencapai angka ke 65 persen dari semua kekuatan aslinya.. namun tentu saja, hal itu akan sangat menyiksanya jika terus menggunakan kekuatan tersebut lebih dari lima menit.

Namun dengan semua perubahan itu, Meliodas tetap saja masih belum ada niatan untuk kabur ataupun menyerah...

SGINGGGG

"BERHENTILAH MENGHALANGI JALANKU...!"

BLARRRRR!

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Meliodaspun memompa energinya hingga menuju batas yang sanggup dia keluarkan..

"HYAAAAA" "HYAAAAA"

Tanah terus berguncang tidak karuan saat kedua lonjakan energi itu saling berbenturan dan mencoba untuk saling mendominasi satu sama lain.. dan sekali lagi harus kukatakan, Absolute Cubelah yang membuat dunia saat ini dapat selamat tanpa terganggu oleh kedua kekuatan anomali tersebut..

SHINGGGG!

"..?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening saat Meliodas yang tadi sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan hampir semua kekuatan yang dia punya, tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa sebab..

Hal itu langsung membuat Naruto juga ikut menghilangkan lonjakan energi gila-gilaan yang sempat dia keluarkan tadi..

Tanda tanya besar seketika muncul di otak mereka semua..

"Dia... menghilang!?" Ucap bingung Serafall

"Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Sirzech entah kepada siapa.

"Media transfer paksa!"

Mata mereka langsung tertuju ke arah Michael..

"Suatu kekuatan yang sanggup untuk mentransfer paksa objek apapun menuju area yang diinginkan oleh sang pelaku!"

Mendengar ucapan Michael, Azazelpun dapat mengambil kesimpulan..

"Dimension Lost kah?!"

"Bukan...! Jika itu _**Dimension Lost**_ , seharusnya yang menjadi media perantaranya adalah kabut yang menutupi objek yang akan dia transfer.. hal itu juga seharusnya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik sebelum dia dapat mentransfer objek apa yang dia mau... tapi kali ini, bahkan media transfer yang dia gunakan sama sekali tidak memiliki bentuk apapun dan selang waktunya juga jauh lebih cepat daripada _**Dimension Lost**_!"

Satu kenyataan yang membuat mereka semua harus kembali berpikir panjang...

.

"Hmmmm...? _**Unlimited Transfer**_ yahh?!" Gumam Naruto..

Unlimited Transfer... adalah media transfer paksa tanpa batas yang sanggup mentransfer objek apapun dalam daerah jangkauannya... Tidak memiliki perantara, maupun energi yang mendukungnya.. karena itulah, bahkan untuk makhluk sekelas Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan adanya bekas energi dari kekuatan tersebut...

mengarahkan pandangannya keatas, mata biru sayunya menatap dalam rembulan yang sedang dalam bentuk purnama tersebut...

"Selama ini aku tidak perna merasakan sensasi seperti ini... penuh akan kejutan dan perasaan yang tidak bisa aku artikan..." menutup matanya pelan, diapun melanjutkan. "... dunia yang kau ciptakan benar-benar membuatku dapat merasakan perasaan hidup yang sesungguhnya!"

Kembali membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah awan yang sedang berusaha menutup pancaran sinar dari sang rembulan purnama.

"Sepertinya sedikit melepaskan kekuatan 'itu', bukanlah hal yang buruk. Setidaknya dengan begini, aku tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, pandangannya beralih kearah para pemimpin fraksi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan waspada..

Sudah dia duga..., berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural seperti mereka hanya akan menimbulkan hal yang lebih merepotkan baginya...

Sejenak dia berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengatasi semua ini..

Dan ahhhh... tiba-tiba otaknya menemukan suatu ide yang mungkin akan sangat menarik..

"Hmmmm... bagaimana kalau aku menghilangkan semua ingatan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini dan semua yang berhubungan denganku?!" Ucapnya sambil mencoba berpikir. Lalu tidak lama, dia malah menampilkan senyum licik di bibir busuknya itu. "...,. Ahhhhh... itu pasti akan sangat menarik!"

Setelah memperhitungkannya, akhirnya Narutopun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan semua ingatan mereka, termasuk para Iblis yang tadi sempat pergi untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk dan tidak dapat kembali karena adanya Absolute Cube yang melindungi seluruh akademi..

Setelah itu, yang terjadi pada mereka semua sama persis seperti apa yang ada pada Kanon DXD... Tidak ada yang mengenal Naruto, dan semua masalah ini Murni di lakukan oleh Kokabiel dan yang membantu dan membunuh Kokabiel adalah Vali Lucifer.. begitu juga dengan pengakuan Vali sebagai anggota Chaos Brigade serta pertarungannya dengan Hyudou Issei.. semua itu di lakukan agar identitas Naruto masih aman tanpa harus berurusan dengan makhluk seperti mereka.. walau bagaimanapun juga, kebebasan adalah hal mutlak bagi sifatnya..

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit merasa bersyukur karena perginya Meliodas dari pertarungan mereka.. karena walau bagaimanapun juga, dia bisa saja tertidur lagi selama seratus tahun akibat terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melewati tingkat kekuatannya saat ini..

Dan juga, dia yakin Meliodas belumlah mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya.. contohnya saja teknik Shadow Rifle yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto.. menurut Naruto, itu hanyalah sebahagian kecil dari tingkatan yang bisa di keluarkan oleh Meliodas.

Bayangkan saja..,.. dengan ukuran sekecil itu saja, dampaknya bahkan sudah sangat mengerikan.. bagaimana jika Meliodas mengubah bentuk dan kepadatannya menjadi semacam serangan laser penghancur dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari sebuah peluru Rifle?! Mungkin sebuah benua dapat dia hancurkan semudah membalikan telapak tangan..

lebih dari itu, Naruto juga tau bahwa Meliodas pada saat itu belumlah menggunakan kekuatan dari mata Dewanya.. entah itu karena dia tidak mau, atau tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Yang terpenting, Naruto beruntung dia tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya.. karena hal itu hanya akan membuat situasi menjadi tidak terkendali. Dan jika melawannya secara full power dalam kondisi seperti ini, Mungkin presentasi kemenangan Naruto tidak lebih dari 50 persen..

Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka tingkat kekuatan dari adiknya itu telah jauh berkembang dari apa yang dia ketahui dulu. Mungkin dengan berpindah dimensi telah membuatnya mendapatkan banyak sekali pengalaman dan pelajaran baru yang bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya..

"Coughhh!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya..

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari ke~"

SHINGGG!

Greebb

Naruto menatap datar sebuah tombak cahaya yang hampir saja melobangi tubuhnya jika saja dia tidak menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya..

SHUTTTT SHUTTT SHUTTT

Belum berhenti, secara bersamaan ratusan tombak cahaya kembali meluncur cepat menuju Naruto...

"Merepotkan".

PRANGGGG

Dengan santai, Naruto Mengibaskan tangan kanannya pelan dan menghancurkan semua serangan tersebut.

"Menyerang orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?!.,... da-tenshi benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa terima kasih!"

"Diam kau!"

SHINGGGG

Seorang Pria dengan sebuah pedang cahaya di tangannya, secara mengejutkan muncul di depan Naruto dan hendak memotongnya..

CETAK

Namun sayang, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terkurung dalam sebuah kubus transparan saat Naruto Menjentikan jarinya..

"Sadarilah batasanmu wahai makhluk suci pembangkang!"

Deggg

Pria yang ternyata Kokabiel itu, membulatkan matanya lebar saat dia mendengar ucapan penuh akan aura intimidasi keluar dari bibir Naruto..

Sungguh pemandangan yang belum perna dia lihat sebelumnya.. entah kenapa, Kokabiel seperti sedang berhadapan dengan seekor monster paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat..

"Ckkk!" Mendecih kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya Kokabiel memilih menyerah dan menghela nafasnya..

"Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu dengan membawaku ke tempat ini?"

"Hahhh... Coughhh!"

Hendak menghela nafas, Naruto malah kembali memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya..

Melihat hal itu, Kokabiel malah di buat tambah frustasi.. bahkan dengan keadaan seperti itu, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menggores tubuh dari makhluk kuning sialan ini..

"Huhh... sungguh menyebalkan..." melap kasar bekas darah yang tertinggal di bibirnya, pandangannya pun kembali ke arah Kokabiel. "...,... dari pada repot menjelaskannya, lebih baik aku kembalikan saja semua ingatanmu!"

Cetakkk

Awalnya Kokabiel sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tersebut, namun semua berubah saat Naruto menjetikan jarinya..

Dalam sekejap, pandangan Kokabiel menjadi kosong seperti orang yang di hapus ingatannya. Bedanya, saat ini Naruto sedang mengembalikan semua ingatan Kokabiel yang dulu perna dia hilangkan..

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kubus yang mengurung Kokabielpun menghilang dan membuat Kokabiel jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi berdiri tegak..

Mata yang sebelumnya tertutup, kini secara pelahan mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam..

Tidak lama kemudian, hal yang mengejutkanpun terjadi.. Kokabiel yang selalu meninggikan jarga diri dan tidak perna mau tunduk kepada siapapun, sekarang dia malah membuang semua hal tersebut saat dirinya berlutut ala seorang prajurit yang sedang menghadap rajanya..

Tatapan yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh kegilaan dan kemaniakan, sekarang telah berganti dengan tatapan datar sedingin es..

Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto malah tersenyum senang dengan semua hasil kerjanya itu . .

"Selamat datang kembali,...,, wahai sang bintang timur!..,... " Mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, diapun melanjutkan. "...,.. persiapkanlah dirimu.., tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah rumah dari mitologi yang telah terlupakan!"

Menundukan kepalanya, Kokabiel lalu menjawab...

"Sesuai perkataan anda...,...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...,...,...,... **My** **Master**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halooo mina-san... kelamaan update yah?! Maklumlah, kerjaan cukup banyak di kehidupan nyata..

Nahhh, bagaimana dengan chapter 5 ini? Terlalu banyak teori yang terlalu sulit untuk di pahami yah?!

Heheheh... itu semua hasil pemikiranku sendiri lohh.. jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau yang belum dimengerti, bisa langsung tanyakan di kolom Refiew yahh..

Dalam chapter kali ini, saya tidak membalas refiew para agan sekalian.. itu karena terlalu banyak yang hanya merefiew dengan kata 'lanjut', 'bagus', dan sebagainya.. jujur saja, hal itu sedikit membuatku jengkel.. ayolahhh, masa hanya kata itu saja yang bisa kalian keluarkan..

Saya kira itu saja ..

Greyy Out ...


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter selain Ooc, bukanlah kepunyaan saya.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Overpower naru! Gaje! Ooc Naru! Dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

 **PAIR**

 **RAHASIA!**

 **.**

 **Chap. 7 ~bangkitnya para dewa purba~**

.

Just enjoyyy

.

Sumeria...,...,merupakan sebuah peradaban kuno di Mesopotamia selatan yang pada masa ini terletak di selatan Irak, selama masa Chalcolithic dan Abad Perunggu Awal. Meskipun spesimen-spesimen terawal di daerah ini tidak lebih jauh dari sekitaran tahun 2500 SM, sejarahwan-sejarahwan modern berpendapat bahwa Sumeria ditinggali secara permanen dari sekitaran tahun 5500 hingga 4000 SM oleh orang orang non Semit yang berkomunikasi menggunakan Bahasa Sumeria (yang menggunakan nama kota-kota, sungai-sungai, pekerjaan, dsb.

Selain itu, menurut beberapa buku sejarah yang ada, telah menuliskan bahwa adanya sebuah budaya kuno tersembunyi yang mendahului peradaban Sumeria ribuan tahun sebelumnya. Sekitar 500.000 tahun yang lalu, sekelompok 'makhluk langit' turun ke planet bumi untuk meningkatkan populasi dan budaya sehingga membentuk masyarakat yang lebih damai untuk memajukan peradaban

Menurut para ahli Taurat Sumeria, banjir disebabkan oleh makhluk ilahi yang disebut _**Annunaki**_ atau _**Annanage.**_ Sarjanawan alternatif meyakini mereka berasal dari luar Bumi. Mitologi ini pertama kali terlihat dipuncak gunung, sebuah tempat yang disebut _**Kharsag**_. Dimana mereka membantu peradaban manusia dan mengajarkan manusia cara bertani dan berbagai seni. Kemudian mereka menghancurkan umat manusia dengan mendatangkan banjir karena dianggap telah lalai.

Pada umumnya tidak disebutkan nama, tapi diidentifikasi bahwa mereka adalah para pemimpin _**Annunaki**_ yang dipuja sebagai dewa dalam banyak budaya awal di Timur Tengah dan tahun-tahun berikutnya. Banyak orang mengklaim mereka sebagai nenek moyang suku Sumeria, terkadang disebut pahlawan kelompok dewa. Kemudian muncul dalam tradisi agama Mesir dan disinggung melalui tata letak simbolis sebuah kompleks rahasia bawah tanah berdekatan dengan piramida di Giza.

Setelah semua pembahasan tersebut, lalu munculah sebuah pertanyaan. untuk apa kita membahas hal ini?

Yahhh.. Tentu saja hal tersebut berhubungan dengan sang tokoh utama kita dalam fanfic ini,,,,,siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut kuning tai...'Naruto'.

Seperti yang ada pada pembahasan di atas, saat ini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah hutan belantara yang terletak di ujung selatan Irak. sebuah hutan yang merupakan salah satu dari hutan paling angker di dunia selain hutan Aokigahara yang ada di Jepang. (Fiksi)

Menurut beberapa penduduk setempat, hutan ini kerap di jadikan sebagai tempat pemujaan yang melibatkan pengrobanan nyawa bagi para penganutnya. Tidak ada yang tau seperti apa jenis pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan di tempat ini. Namun berdasarkan penemuan yang telah di temukan oleh para arkeolog yaitu sebuah artefak altar yang terbuat dari perunggu dengan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam lukisan penyiksaan, telah membuktikan bahwa hutan ini benar-benar salah satu tempat pemujaan paling mengerikan yang perna dilakukan oleh bangsa nenek moyang Sumeria sejak hampir stengah juta tahun yang lalu.

Lalu, untuk apa pemeran utama kita berada di dalam hutan semengerikan ini?!

Tentu saja jawabannya ada pada mitologi itu sendiri!

Saat ini dia sedang berjalan santai menyusuri hutan rindang yang hanya di penuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis Flora dan Fauna dengan ditemani oleh salah satu pengikut paling setianya..,...,.. sang bintang timur Kokabiel.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang mempertanyakan,.. 'siapakah Kokabiel ini?'

Jika ada yang menjawab bahwa dia adalah sang Lucifer asli, maka saya akan berikan dua jempol untuk anda.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Kokabiel itu adalah sang Lucifer yang notabenenya adalah seorang Raja Iblis yang dulu perna bertarung melawan Naruto saat dia masih menjadi malaikat?

Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan kujawab! kalau mau tau, selahkan ikuti terus kelanjutan dari fic ini..

Oke, kembali ke cerita...

Dengan pakaian absurd miliknya yang terlihat jelas sangatlah tidak cocok dengan lingkungan saat ini, Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri hutan tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan ekstrim yang ada disekitarnya.

Mau tidak absurd bagaimana coba... bukannya memakai pakaian yang cocok untuk menjelajahi hutan, dia malah memakai Yukata hitam dengan aksen naga merah di beberapa sisinya.

Sepertinya otaknya itu benar-benar sudah kelewat miring.. -_-!

"Apakah tidak masalah Naruto-sama memakai pakaian seperti itu di lingkungan seperti ini?" Tanya Kokabiel.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, saat ini Kokabiel memakai pakaian yang sedikit lebih pantas di mana seluruh tubuhnya dibalut oleh jubah abu-abu seperti yang dipakai oleh tim Naruto saat mencari Sasuke di naruto shipuden.

"Hahhh...,..." menghelah nafas pelan, Narutopun melanjutkan. "...,... haruskah kau juga ikut mengomentari cara berpakaianku? Lagi pula, apa yang salah dengan pakaian ini samapai-sampai banyak skali orang yang mau mempertanyakannya!"

Kokabiel tidak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan dari tuannya itu.

Namun satu hal yang harus kalian tau,...,. Setelah kembalinya ingatannya, Kokabiel sama skali tidak menyangka bahwa sifat dan cara bicara dari tuannya itu telah berubah jauh dari terakhir kali dia bertemu.

Menurut Kokabiel, dibandingkan dengan yang dulu, Naruto yang sekarang telah jauh lebih baik dan tampak lebih hidup.

Dia sedikit merasa bershukur akan hal itu. Jika saja kalian tau bagaimanakah sifat Naruto pada masa lalu, di jamin hanya keheninganlah yang akan melanda kalian jika sedang berjalan berdua dengan si pirang itu. Bahkan satu katanya saja, akan dia keluarkan jika itu benar-benar menyangkut hal yang terpenting dari tujuan mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, tidak ada pemandangan lain selain banyaknya pohon dan tumbuhan di sana.

CETAK!

Namun semua itu sirna saat Naruto menjentikan jarinya...

SHUUUUHHHSSS

Secara perlahan, sebuah pintu raksasa tiba-tiba saja munculdi hadapan mereka. Tidak... ,, lebih tepatnya, kekai yang melingkupi dan melindungi pintu tersebutlah yang mulai menghilang.

Pintu setinggi 20 meter dengan lebar sekitar 10 meter, telah berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka. Seluruh bagian pintunya terbuat dari perunggu yang di samping kiri kanannya, terdapat sebuah pahatan berbentuk Manusia yang sedang memegang sebuah obor dengan pakaian sebatas celana pendek. Kedua pahatan itu terlihat saling berhadapan dan menghimpit belahan pintu masuk yang besarnya hanya seperempat dari seluruh pintu tersebut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar nan dinginnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!"

KRETTTTT

Tanpa adanya perintah atau sentuhan, pintu tersebut secara otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sebuah pusaran dimensi berwarna biru telah nampak dihadapan Naruto dan Kokabiel. Itu adalah jalan menuju dimensi lain tempat tujuan Naruto sebenarnya.

Mereka berduapun kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam pusaran dimensi tersebut.

ZHUUUU

Setelah berhasil masuk, pintu itupun kembali menutup dan menghilang saat kekai yang yang sedari tadi melingkupinya kembali terpasang.

.

.

.

ZHUUUUUUU

TAP! TAP!

Mendarat dengan sempurna, Naruto dan Kokabiel akhirnya telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Gunung _**Kharsag,**_ adalah sebuah gunung yang menjadi tempat tinggal para Dewa purba yang menjadi nenek moyang bangsa Sumeria. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua telah berada di puncak gunung tersebut yang hanya dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju dan adanya sebuah bangunan mirip istana dengan diameter yang cukup luas terpapar jelas di hadapan mereka berdua.

bagi para ahli dan ilmuan sejarah, mereka semua beranggapan bahwa gunung ini hanyalah sebuah cerita belaka untuk menggambarkan atau mendukung keberadaan Dewa Dewi bagi nenek moyang bangsa Sumeria. Bahkan untuk makhluk Supranatural, mereka hanya meyakini bahwa tempat ini dulunya perna ada namun telah hilang akibat hilangnya kepercayaan terhadap mitologi tersebut secara menyeluruh.

Tapi tidak ada yang tau bahwa tempat ini benar-benar ada dan masih berdiri hingga sekarang. Namun karena letaknya yang sangat jauh dari dimensi tempat mereka berada, akhirnya gunung ini hanya dianggap sebagai mitos yang telah punah.

"Terakhir kali aku mengunjungi tempat ini, pemandangannya masilah sangat indah dengan berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan yang menghiasinya! Tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang?...,..." berjongkok pelan, Naruto menggenggam timbunan salju yang berada di bawahnya. "...,... hanya timbunan salju yang bisa aku lihat!"

Kembali berdiri, fokus matanya tertuju kearah satu-satunya bangunan yang masih bertahan di tempat seekstrim ini.

Bangunan raksasa dengan adanya dua buah patung singa berkepala elang yang menjadi penjaga gerbang masuknya.

Tidak berlangsung lama, Naruto dan Kokabielpun berjalan pelan menuju bangunan itu.

Jika dilihat dari dekat, maka tampaklah struktur bangunnan yang terbilang aneh dan menawan. Seni ukirnya sungguh susah untuk dipaparkan, namun kesan keindahannya sangatlah terasa bahkan dapat melebihi corak batik sekalipun. Berdasarkan warna bangunan tersebut, sudah jelas semua sisi bangunan dibuat menggunakan Logam perunggu murni dan di ukir sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sebuah istana megah dengan nilai arsitektur yang sangat tinggi.

Setelah cukup lama melangkah akibat tebalnya salju yang menutupi daratannya, akhirnya Naruto dan Kokabiel telah sampai ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Gelap!

Hanya kegelapanlah yang nampak dari penglihatan mereka. Namun meski begitu, mereka masih bisa melihat seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan mata abnormal yang mereka miliki.

Melirik Kokabiel, Naruto lalu berbicara. "Kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan!"

Mengangguk paham, Kokabiel memajukan tangan kanannya kedepan.

SLASHHH

Kobaran api biru seketika muncul di telapak tangan Kokabiel dan langsung melesat menuju kearah seluruh penjuru dinding.

Seperti sebuah karya seni tingkat tinggi, sebuah pola rumit yang menghiasi setiap sisi dinding terbakar oleh api biru milik Kokabiel sehingga menjadikannya semakin indah dengan aksen pencahayaan berwarna biru.

Setelah semua itu, maka terlihatlah bentuk seluruh ruangan tersebut.

Kosong!

Benar... di dalam ruangan yang memiliki diameter hampir seratus meter ini, hampir tidak ada perabotan ataupun aksesoris yang menghiasinya. Hanya terdapat beberapa tiang penyangga dan adanya sebuah singgahsana raksasa dengan sandaran setinggi 10 meter, dan jangan lupa pula dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh yang menghiasi setiap sisinya.

Lebih dari itu, mata mereka lebih terfokus kearah seonggak tubuh yang sedang duduk lemas bersandar di singgahsana tersebut dengan mata tertutup.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak mngunjungi tempat ini, dan lihatlah sekarang...,.. Dewa yang bahkan mampu menghabisi ribuan batelion musuh sendirian, sekarang tidak lebih dari seoanggak kakek tua yang sudah kehabisan waktu!"

Mata rapuh itu terbuka secara perlahan saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali. Dan tidak lama kemudian, kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat tepat di hadapannya berdiri sesosok makhluk yang begitu dia hormati.

"U-ughh"

Mengerang pelan, dia mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Namun sayang, tubuhnya tidak mengikuti apa yang dia perintahkan.

Brukk

Tubuhnya kembali terduduk dengan kasar karena kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badan yang terlihat kurus itu.

Jika menanyakan soal penampilan sosok itu, mungkin saya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang kakek tua yang terlihat sudah sangat berumur. Keriput memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, janggut putih panjang hingga menyentuh lantai, kepala botak tanpa sehelai benangpun, dan tubuh yang terlihat sangat rapun. Hanya pakaiannya lah yang masih terlihat sangat menawan dengan kain terbuat dari sutra, membentuk sebuah baju langsung dengan beberapa aksesoris indah menghiasinya. (Gaya berpakaiannya susah di jelaskan. Tapi kalian bisa membayangkan gaya berpakaian yang mirip dengan salah satu dewa pengetahuan yang ada di anime Noragami)

Naruto tidak bergeming melihat hal itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, diapun berjalan pelan mendekati kakek itu dan di ikuti oleh Kokabiel...

Berhenti setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan tepat ke arah kakek tersebut.

"Berbahagialah wahai Dewa yang terlupakan...,.. karena sekarang kau telah terbebas dari yang namanya keterpurukan dunia!...,... " Matanya menajam dan diapun melanjutkan. "...,... _**Enlil...**_ Dewa penguasa yang menjadi Tuhan bagi bangsa nenek moyang Sumeria... dengan ini aku sebagai _**Dimiourgía Pyrína Naruto,**_ akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu penantian!"

SHINGGGGGG

Cahaya biru menyilaukan terpancar luas keseluruh ruangn tersebut. Dan tidak lama kemudian, terlihatlah kakek yang tadi terlihat begitu tua dan rapuh, sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang pria tampan dengan umur kisaran 20-23 tahun dan juga Rambut merah jabrik agak panjang menghiasi kepalanya. Pakaiannyapun kini telah berubah menjadi lebih modis dengan balutan armor emas memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala. (Penampilannya sama seperti Gilgamesh yang ada di anime Fate/Zero, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna merah dan wajahnya sama dengan Minato )

Mata biru itu terbuka secara perlahan. Setelah mengetahui dirinya telah pulih seperti sedia kala, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berlutut ala seorang kesatria di hadapan Naruto.

"Maafkan atas kelancangn hamba yang tidak me-"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla...,,... hentikan keformalan yang tidak berguna itu, dan segara berdirilah!"

Pria itu cukup tersentak dengan gaya bicara yang di keluarkan oleh tuannya itu. Namun dirinya tidak berani berkomentar dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan menuju singgahsana milik pria tersebut.

Setelah sampai, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menduduki singgahsana tersebut dengan kaki kiri yang diletakan diatas kaki kanan, serta tangan kanan yang ditekuk kesamping sebagai tempat penopang pipi kanannya.

Mereka yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Karena mereka tau jika Naruto sudah bersikap seperti itu, maka selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah...,...

"Tempat ini perlu perbaikan!"

SLASHHH

Pendar energi berwarna biru mudah menjalar keseluruh ruangan, dan yang menjadi pusatnya adalah singgahsana yang sedang di duduki oleh Naruto itu.

Pendar energi itu tidak hanya menjalar dikawasan ruangan tersebut, akan tetapi juga menjalar keseluruh wilayah yang ada di puncak gunung tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat energi tersebut itu hilang, maka terlihatlah sebuah keajaiban yang akan membuat semua mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

Gunung yang sedari tadi hanya diselimuti oleh salju tebal dengan badai salju yang sangat ekstrim, dalam sekejap mencair dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Tidak hanya itu, rumput dan segala jenis tumbuhan indah secara perlahan mulai tumbuh di seluruh wilayah puncak gunung tersebut.

Namun dari semua hal itu, yang paling membuat terkejut adalah munculnya sebuah air mancur indah yang seluruh materialnya terbuat dari perunggu berada tepat 20 meter dari istana yang menjadi tempat Naruto tadi.

Air mancur tersebut memiliki diameter 20 meter dengan adanya tiga patung putri duyung yang berada tepat di tengah air mancur tersebut yang terlihat sedang memegang guci perunggu dengan posisi hendak menuang sesuatu kedalam kolam air mancur tersebut, dan dari sanalah air sebening kaca keluar dengan cukup derasnya.

Sungguh keindahan yang dapat memanjakan mata siapa saja yang dapat melihatnya.

"Selesai!" Tersenyum kecil, Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar dan di ikuti oleh kedua bawahannya tadi.

Setelah sampai di luar, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh area puncak gunung.

"Hmmm... begini lebih baik!" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. "Selagi menunggu suasana mereda, untuk sementara kita akan menetap di sini..."

Tersenyu kecil, Naruto lalu melanjutkan. "...,... lagipula 'dia' pasti sedang marah besar saat ini".

.

.

.

.

Cetakkk

Perempatan urat seketika muncul di dahi si loly naga tanpa batas yang saat ini sedang asik memakan cemilan sambil menatap kosong singgahsana tempat biasanya Naruto duduk.

"Melawan si baka kurcaci sendirian, dan sekarang dia malah pergi entah kemana!"

Ophis tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya pria yang dia panggil dengan sebutan ayah itu berani melawan Meliodas yang pada saat ini tingkat kekuatannya masilah belum pulih. Dan sekarang, dia malah pergi meninggalkan goa tempat persembunyiannya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Hahhhh..." Ophis menghela nafash pelan dan menatap datar patung ular raksasa yang menjadi maskot dalam ruangan tersebut. "...,... ya sudalah... lagi pula, dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan ocehan dari orang lain!" Setelah mengatakan itu, diapun menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~©©© Pandora Box ©©©~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[One week ago]**

 **.**

"Oi...oi...oi... sampai kapan kita harus menunggu seperti ini?"

"Bisakah kau diam! Ini adalah perintah dari tuan Melioadas, jadi simpan keluhanmu itu dan bersabarlah!"

Terlihat di sebuah gedung pencakar langit kota Kyoto [dimensi tempat para Yokai tinggal], terdapat dua sosok Pria yang sedang duduk diam sambil mengamati kota Kyoto dari sana.

Yang satu adalah pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu gelap dengan kumis kecil pada wajahnya, dan yang satunya lagi memiliki rupa seperti monster bertanduk dengan seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah.

Yap, mereka adalah Monspeet dan Galand, merupakan anggota dari 10 perintah Tuhan _**[Ten Commandments]**_ yang dipimpin oleh Melioadas.

Saat ini mereka sedang melaksanakan tugas dari Meliodas untuk mengawasi sebuah kelompok yang baru-baru ini sudah melakukan kegiatan yang mencurigakan di wilayah para Yokai tersebut.

Bukan tanpa alasan Meliodas sampai harus menyuruh dua bawahannya untuk mengamati ke dua kelompok tersebut di wilayah tempat para kaum Yokai tinggal. Semua itu dia lakukan hanya demi mendapatkan artefak yang dapat membantunya untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

"Hey, lihat itu!" Galand berbicara sambil menunjuk kearah pusat Kota yang berada jauh di bawahnya.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Galand, Monspeet menyipitkan matanya saat melihat adanya kelompok Gremory yang sedang berjalan santai menuju istana tempat para petinggi Yokai berada.

"Iblis? Bahkan pemimpin dari malaikat kotorpun juga ada!?..." Galand menyeringai senang saat melihat hal itu. "...,... sepertinya misi ini tidak semembosankan dari apa yang aku pikirkan!"

Melihat tingkah dari rekannya itu, Mospeet hanya bisa memukul wajahnya pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahhhh...,... bisakah kau fokus saja terhadap misi yang diberikan oleh Meliodas?!"

"Kheee... bukankah misi kita itu untuk memastikan bahwa rencana dari kelompok itu berhasil tanpa adanya halangan?!...,..."

"Cihh... terserah kau saja"

Galand semakin memperlebar seringainya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Khakhakhakha... malam penuh darah,...,, aku datang!"

.

.

.

.

TRANG. TRANG

BLARRRR

Bunyi dentingan logam dan ledakan menghiasi malam Kota Kyoto,..., atau bisa dibilang, ini adalah dimensi buatan yang dibuat menyerupai Kota Kyoto itu sendiri.

Terlihat saat ini di tengah lapangan istana sedang terjadi bentrokan antara dua kubuh yang mana kelompok Cao-cao melawan kelompok iblis Gremory.

Semua perselisihan ini berawal dari golongan pahlawan yang dipimpin oleh Cao-cao menculik putri Yasaka selaku pemimpin tertinggi dari bangsa Yokai, yang tentu saja kalian semua pasti sudah mengetahui akan hal tersebut.

Singkat cerita,... setelah semua usaha yang dilakukan oleh kelompok Pahlawan untuk menarik dan menangkap Gred Red gagal, akhirnya Cao-cao lebih memilih mundur agar mereka tidak harus berurusan dengan bala bantuan dari pihak ke tiga fraksi akhirat.

Namun semua itu kembali gagal saat bala bantuan fraksi yang ternyata sang Victorious Fighting Buddha Sun Wukong generasi pertama telah lebih dulu datang dan membuat kelompok Cao cao kembali harus menerima kesialan.

Dan disinila mereka sekarang, sedang tersudutkan akibat datangnya si monyet tua generasi pertama Sun Wukong dan si Naga mesum Hyudou Issei yang berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan baru dan berhasil pula membuat Cao-Cao mendapat luka yang cukup serius.

"...Mataku...Sekiryuutei..."

Mengangkat tombaknya, Cao Cao mulai melafalkan kata kata mantra yang kuat.

"tombak! Tombak suci sejati yang bahkan menembus Tuhan! Seraplah ambisi tirani yang tertidur di dalamku, berkah dan kehancuran akan—"

"Yare...yare... bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menunjukan kekuatan sejati dari tombak pembunuh tuhan?!"

"...!"

Semua mata langsung tertujuh ke atas sebuah gedung cukup tinggi yang ada di sekitar istana. Bahkan Cao cao juga ikut menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat kearah hal yang sama.

SLASHHHH

Hampir semua mata membulat saat sosok tersebut secara tiba-tiba muncul di samping kanan kelompok Cao cao.

"Jujur saja, aku sudah sangat bosan menunggu keberhasilan ritual ini, namun pada akhirnya gagal juga...,..." menyeringai kecil, mata tajam bagaikan seokor pemangsa langsung terarah kearah kelompok Gremory. "...,... dan sepertinya kalian bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kebosanan ini!"

Sun Wukong menyipitkan matanya saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan makhluk yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'Perasaan ini?!''

WHUSHHHH

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau..,, tapi jika kau ada dipihak si brengsek itu, aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Issei meluncur cepat kearah makhluk tersebut dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan keterkejutan kepada hampir semua makhluk yang ada di situ.

'Bahkan dengan kondisi seperti itu, dia masih bisa bergerak secepat itu?!' Pikir mereka yang terkejut.

Namun...

"Jangan, makhluk itu buka~"

CRASHHHHH

"Coughhh!"

Terlambat...,... sebuah sabit telah lebih dulu menebas tubuh Issei hingga membuat armor yang katanya lebih keras dari sebuah baja, robek hingga mebuat dada Issei jug ikut tertebas karenanya.

"Ckkk!"

SYUUUUU

Mendecih kesal, sun wukong memanjangkan tongkatnya dan mengubah bentuknya menjadi fleksibel seperti sebuah tali yang mengikat Issei dan menariknya terhindar dari kematian.

"ISSEI,-kun!"

Kelompok Gremory langsung berlari mendekati Issei yang sedang dalam kondisi sekarat. Tanpa basa basi, Asia langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka yang terbilang cukup parah di dada Issei.

"H-ha...hahh...hahh.. si-sial!" Ucap Issei terbata-bata

"Khakhakhakh... " Galand tertawa keras layaknya seorang Iblis sambil memainkan sabit panjangnya. "...,... apa cupa seperti itu kekuatan dari Longnius yang 'katanya' dapat membunuh tuhan?! Cihhh...,... Sekarang aku yakin bahwa hal itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka!"

Cao cao menyipitkan matanya saat merasakan pancaran energi yang di keluarkan oleh makhluk mengerikan ini. Jujur saja, aura dan energinya sangatlah mirip dengan Iblis. Namun entah kenapa, Cao cao juga dapat merasakan bahwa tingkat kegelapannya jauh lebih pekat dari Iblis pada umumnya.

"Hohohoho... sepertinya nak Cao cao mendapat bantuan yang menarik!" Memutar tongkatnya pelan, si kakek cebol sun wukong tersenyum tipis menanggapi datangnya bala bantuan di pihak Cao cao.

Dan kemudian...

ZLASHHHHH

Tongkat miliknya berubah menjadi sangat besar dan siap menghantam Galand dari atas.

BLARRRRRR

Guncangan hebat terjadi saat tongkat tersebut berhasil mengenai telak targetnya.

Tidak hanya bisa berubah bentuk, namun kekuatan dari tongkat tersebut juga sangatlah besar. Tidak heran serangan semacam ini sudah menimbulkan kekaguman bagi para kelompok Gremory.

Bagaimana tidak, kawah berdiameter sekitar 100 meter, langsung tercipta hanya dari hantaman tongkatnya. Untung saja anggota Cao cao telah lebih dulu menghindar agar tidak terkena dampaknya.

Berbeda dari mereka yang terkejut, Sun wukong malah menyipitkan matanya saat merasakan adanya getaran dari tongkatnya.

TRANGGGG

Dan benar saja, ujung tongkat sebesar tiang istana terlempar keatas bersamaan dengan Galand yang juga ikut melompat tinggi dan menerjang Sun Wukong dengan sabit panjangnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sun Wukong langsung kembali mengecilkan tombaknya dan ikut melompat kearah Galand.

TRANGGGG

BLARRRRR

guncangan hebat terjadi saat tombak sakti milik Sun Wukong berbenturan dengan sabit milik Galand.

Galand menampilkan ekspresi maniak bertarung sedangkan Sun Wukong hanya menampilkan ekspresi santai tanpa terpengaruh dengan tekanan energi milik lawannya itu.

Wushhhhh

SYATTTT

secara tiba-tiba Galand menghilang dan muncul di samping kanan si kakek kera dan siap menebas lawannya dengan sabit tersebut.

SHYATTTTTT SHYATTTT SLASHHHHG

Sayang, Sun Wukong terlebih dahulu membungkuk sehingga sabit Galand hanya mengenai udara kosong. Namun energi tipis dari hasil sabitan Galand, memotong beberapa bangunan yang ada dalam jangkauan serangan tersebut.

Melihat adanya celah, Sun wukong memutar tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menendang perut Galand.

DHUAKKKK

Namun tidak semudah itu, Galand berhasil menahan tendangan tersebut dengan gagang sabit yang melindungi perutnya.

WUSHHHHH

Namun walau begitu, dia harus rela terlempar jauh hingga menembus beberapa gedung lainnya dan berhenti pada sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

"Khakhakhakha...,..,. " bukannya merasa sakit, dia malah tertawa keras hingga terdengar keseluruh penjuru kota.

Para kelompok Chao Chao dan Gremory yang melihat pertarungan tingkat Dewa itu, hanya bisa terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Su-sugoi!" Gumam Issei takjub.

"Hanya dengan satu tebasan, dia dapat memotong beberapa gedung tinggi sekaligus!" Ucap Xenovia juga terkagum.

"Levelnya sunggu berada jauh diatas kita!"

GROARRRR

Semua kekaguman mereka terhenti saat mendengar raungan Kyubi yang sedang dililit oleh seekor Naga bernama Yu-long, yang merupakan salah satu dari lima Raja Naga yang ada.

"Diamlah..,.. dasar rubah!" Ucap kesal Yu-long.

Karena kuatnya lilitan naga tersebut, akhirnya Kyubi dapat dijinakan untuk sementara.

Blarrrrr... ,

Sebuah ledakan mengagetkan semua orang dan membuat sebuah gedung pencakar langit hancur berkeping-keping..

Wuhshhhh

Blarrrr

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Galand terbang dan mendarat dengan keras hingga menghasilkan kawah kecil yang tidak karuan.

"Khakhakhakha..,..sang Victorious Fighting Buddha Sun Wukong memang hebat sesuai rumornya..." setelah mengucapkan itu, energi hitam pekat secara perlahan kembali mengeluar dari tubuh Galand.

"..,..,. Maafkan aku yang telah lancang karena meremehkanmu. Tapi kali ini aku pastikan hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi!"

Shurrrrr

Energi tersebut menyebar keseluruh kota hingga nuansa horror yang begitu kental dengan niat membunuh dapat dirasakan oleh semua makhluk yang ada dalam dimensi buatan tersebut.

Bahkan bagi Cao-cao sekalipun, tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetar saat merasakan pancaran energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Galand.

'Energi negative yang begitu pekat.,.. bahkan cahaya suci milik tombak ini tidak dapat menahan kegelapan ini!..,... ' Cao cao melirik anak buahnya yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi shok. '...,..,.. Energi ini pasti menyerang mental mereka!..,. Dan sialnya, tubuhku juga tidak bisa digerakan!' Pikir kesal Cao cao karena tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintah dari otaknya.

Untuk kelompok Gremory, jangan ditanya lagi. Mereka seunggu shok dengan perasaan yang mengguncang batin tersebut. Mental mereka serasa terkurung dalam jeruji besi yang begitu sempit hingga membuat nafas dan tubuh terasa terikat kuat. Sedangkan Kunou, dia sudah lebih dulu pingsan yang saat berada dalam pangkuan Asia yang juga sedang dalam keadaan shok..

 _ **[Sepertinya ini akan menjadi buruk!]**_ Ucap khawatir Ddraig yang ada dalam tubuh Issei saat merasakan dan melihat sang partner yang hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh bergetar.

 _ **[Untuk makhluk sekelas mereka, hal ini bukan lagi masalah yang dapat diselesaikan! Satu-satunya harapan hanyalah si monyet tua itu] .**_ Ucapnya lagi.

Tidak hanya mereka semua yang merasakan hal tersebut. Bahkan untuk Naga sekelas Yu-long sekalipun, juga tidak bisa membendung aura negative ini dan hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan Kyubi. Mata tertutup, Pergerakan dan nafasnya, terasa seperti makhluk yang sedang tidur. Mungkin energi negative ini menjadi penawar untuk sihir yang mengendalikan si Kyubi ini.

Untuk kali ini, ekspresi tenang Sun Wukong benar-benar berubah menjadi ekspresi super serius.

"Sepertinya hal ini bukan lagi sebuah lelucon!" Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Galand yang masih dibendung oleh energi negative yang begitu pekat.

'Energi ini?! ada yang tidak beres dengan makhluk ini!' Pikirnya.

Slashhhhhh

Energi hitam masih terus mengeluar dari dalam tubuh Galand hingga membentuk bulatan seperti kepompong yang membungkus seluruh tubuh Galand.

Sesaat keheningan terjadi, namun tidak menyurutkan pancara energi yang masih membuat ke dua kelompok terdiam.

Krakkk krakk krakk.

Setelah beberapa saat, retakan retakan mulai muncul di permukaan kepompong tersebut.

Prangggg

Dan bagai sebuah kaca, kepompong itu pecah berhamburan dan menampilkan sosok Galand yang sudah berubah jauh menjadi begitu mengerikan dari yang tadi.

Semua mata membulat termasuk Sun Wukong saat melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh dan energi Galand.

Kedua tanduk yang memanjang membentuk sepasang tanduk domba, warna tubuh yang berubah warna menjadi merah dan hitam, aksen corak yang terlihat begitu sangar sekaligus mengerikan, deretan gigi tajam tanpa adanya bibir, mata merah semerah darah berbentuk salib, kulit tubuh yang menyerupai sisik ular, munculnya sepasang sayap tanpa bulu, dan sentuhan terakhir adanya sebuah sabit panjang dengan desain yang begitu sangar dan kuat. Semua hal itu disertai dengan energi agung bak seorang Raja Iblis sejati, sudah lebih dari cukup membuat mereka semua takjub akan kebesaran Galand.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari kedua pelipis Sun Wukong. Sungguh, semua ini diluar pemahamannya yang telah hidup lebih dari ribuan tahun.

Brukkkk...

Semua Iblis muda termasuk kelompok Cao cao, terduduk dengan kedua lutut saat merasakan tekanan yang belum perna mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

'Ti-tidak mungkin...,,,.. Te-tekanan kekuatan ini..,.. bahkan hampir menyamai sang _**[Heavenly Emperor]**_ Sakra!' Pikir Cao cao tidak percaya.

.

Sedangkan cukup jauh diatas gedung sebuah bangunan, Monspeet memukul wajahnya pelan saat melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh rekannya itu.

"Hahhhh..,.. dia malah mengamuk!..,.. " matanya menatap kesal ke arah Galand yang sudah berubah ke bentuk aslinya. "...,,.. sampai harus berubah ke wujut itu,..,.. apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh si bodoh itu?!" Lanjutnya.

"mereka semua pasti akan tamat! Walau bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah tangan kanan dari tuan Meliodas-sama yang mendapat anugra sebagai _**[King Of Destroyer]**_ sekaligus menjadikannya sebagai makhluk terkuat dari kami semua yang menjadi bawahan setia Meliodas-sama!" Ucapnya.

.

Grrrrrr...

Menggeram pelan, asap putih mengepul keluar dari balik deretan gigi tajam yang dua miliki. Tatapan mata yang begitu mengerikan terarah hanya pada satu sosok, yaitu si generasi pertama Sun Wukong.

Groarrrrr...

Dan secara tiba-tiba dia merung keras hingga membuat seluruh dimensi berguncang hebat. Bahkan hampir semua gedung yang ada dalam dimensi tersebut, juga ikut hancur karen gelombang kejut yang di hasilkan oleh raungan Galand.

"Argggggg..,.. telingaku!" Kedua anggota kelompok menutup telinga seerat mungkin saat suara raungan yang dapat merusak gendang telinga terdengar.

"Gawat!" Melihat hal tersebut, dengan cepat Sun Wukong mencabut dua bulunya dan melemparkannya ke arah kelompok Cao cao dan Gremory.

Sginggggg...

Kedua bulu itu bersinar terang dan berubah menjadi pelindung yang kemudian mentransfer ke dua kelompok itu keluar dari dimensi buatan tersebut menuju tempat asal mereka masing-masing.

Yang tersisa dalam dimensi itu hanya Sun Wukong, Galand, dan Monspeet. Yu-long dan Kyubipun juga telah ditransfer keluar agar tidak terkena dampak dari pertarungan maha dahsyat ini.

Karena keluarnya George sebagai penunjang dimensi, akhirnya Sun Wukong harus memperkuat dimensi tersebut agar tidak hancur dan menimbulkan kekacauan diseluruh dunia.

Sun Wukong menatao tajam Galand yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Sudah kuduga...,.. tapi tetap saja, aku sama tidak menyangka bahwa makhluk terdalam Neraka yang terkurung selama miliaran tahun dan bahkan tidak dapat digapai oleh sang Dewa kematian Hades, sekarang malah muncul tepat di depanku!" Ucapnya.

'sepertinya ini adalah hari tersialku! Orang tua sepertiku seharusnya pensiun dan menikmati hidup dengan segelas teh hangat...,.' Sun Wukong tersenyum miris meratapi nasib buruknya. '...,.. dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, sangat mustahil bagiku untuk mengalahkannya!' Lanjutnya sambil menutup mata.

'Tapi...,...!' Membuka matanya, energi keemasan langsung meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dengan jumblah yang begitu besar.

Tubuhnya mulai membesar hingga kembali ke keadaan manusia dewasa normal.

Syuttttt syutttt slashhh slashhhh...

Seakan tidak mau kalah, dia Memutar dan memainkan tombaknya dengan cepat hingga mengakibatkan badai dan guncangan memenuhi seluruh ruang dimensi tersebut.

"..,...,. Sebagai yang pertama .., ,"

Blarrrrrrr...

Guncangan kembali terjadi saat dia menghentakan ujung tongkatnya ke tanah sehingga menimbulkan kawah yang cukup besar di sana.

Slashhhhh

Tidak lama kemudian, ratusan hingga ribuan tangan emas tiba-tiba saja muncul di bekakang punggungnya yang membentuk sebuah kelopak bunga teratai.

"...,..,. Aku bersumpah akan memusnahkanmu di sini!" Ucapnya dengan nada tajam sekaligus aura wibawa khas seorang Budha.

Kedua mkahluk abnormal tersebut saling berhadapan dengan ego masing masing. tidak lama lagi sebuah pertarungan maha dahsyat dari kedua makhluk superior tersebut akan terjadi. Siapakah yang mampu bertahan?

Sang _**Victorious Fighting Buddha**_ Sun Wukong..,..., atau sang _**King Of Destroyer**_ Galand?!. Nantiakan dalam episod selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And cut

.

.

.

Halooo mina-san... lama yahh nunggunya?! Hahahha... maaf, maaf. Seperti yang saya katakan, saya sedikit kekurangan referensi dalam membuat fic ini. Jadi untuk selanjutnya, jangan berharap cepat yah update nya.

Oke... dalam chapter ini, saya memperlihatkan sedikit tujuan Naruto dan Melioadas. Dan juga, beberapa karakter dalam fic ini akan saya buat sedikit berbeda dalam segi kekuatannya dari yang ada di kanon. maka jangan heran jika kekuatan Sun Wukong tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di kanon.

Untuk para review, mungkin beberapa saran akan saya pertimbangkan dan pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu .

Saya kira itu saja.. ohh, dan jangan lupa baca juga fic The Big Zero yahhh...

Byyyy...


End file.
